amor y mentiras
by ahomean
Summary: Harry y hermione se han casado, pero el ojiverde vio algo que le rompio el corazon. hermione podra hacer algo para arreglarlo? que consecuencias traeran?
1. una comida en paz?

**amor y mentiras **

Es mi primer fic en fanfiction, ojala les guste por que al contrario de lo que dice jr rowlin , yo creo que la pareja del fénix (H-H) es la verdadera y única pareja del libro.

Este fic es un poco confuso, así que tendrán que seguirlo de principio a fin, poco a poco captaran la idea de todo. por fa envíenme review

* * *

se va a terminar?

Una joven de ojos miel caminaba maldiciendo por una calle, había tenido un día terrible. solo recordarlo hacía que varias lagrimas calleran por su mejilla.

-ya todo termino .-susurraba la chica mientras abría la puerta de la cerca de su casa y se limpiaba su mojado rostro.

Su casa era grande y se veía que gozaba de un exquisito estilo de decoración, unos muebles de cuero negro, una mesita de centro y unas lagrimas hermosas caian del techo.

"la luz estaba apagada", pensó preocupada la castaña; pues era extraño que su pequeño remolino, que nunca dejaba de saltar por todos lados, estuviera dormida. Pero todo estaba en silencio, hasta parecía que no habia nadie en esa vivienda.

- ani? .-Pregunto la joven mientras dejaba su bolso en una repisa cercana y se encaminaba hacia la sala.

el silencio era absoluto aunque de pronto se escucho un ruido que la hizo volverse hacia atrás y fijar su atención en el sofá mas grande .

-ani? estas ahí mi amor?.-dijo con un aire maternal infinito mientras se arrodillaba en el piso, como si estuviera gateando.-mmm…donde estas niña?- dijo con dulzura mientras gateaba hacia el mueble.

Tan solo a unos pasos, Hermione pudo distinguir una figura de un hombre alto fornido , echado en el piso y de aspecto cansado , con una rapida respiración y bañado en sudor que caía por su cabellera azabache.

-harry¡¡¡ .-dijo sorprendida la muchacha mientras veía a aquel hombre de ojos verdes con el que se había casado hace cuatro años.

-hola.-dijo el hombre mientras se trataba de parar.- no sabía que llegarías temprano hoy.

-que hacías ahí?-le dijo la muchacha ignorando su comentario y mostrandole una tierna sonrisa .-ya no eres un niño para que juegues en el piso.

El chico sonrió y se acomodo su camisa .-es que estaba buscando la snich de Ani pensé que estaba debajo del mueble- dijo desviando la mirada hacia el piso, aunque hermione no se dio cuenta de este ultimo gesto, porque se acababa de tirar en el mueble.

-estoy exhausta; pero sabes?, he decidido que…-se calló de repentepara comenzar a buscar algo con la mirada .-un momento donde esta ella?- dijo poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

El chico que había logrado calmar su respiración, volvió a agitarse un poco , cosa que esta vez no escapo de la vista de hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?-decía mientras comenzaba angustiarse y ponía ahora sus manos en su pecho.

harry camino hacía un lado de la sala, hacia el rincón en donde se guardaban los abrigos.- ahora vuelvo.

-espera, donde esta nuestra niña?.- la castaña ahora tenia una mirada peligrosa, que hizo que él se apresurara a sacar las llaves de su bolsillo.

-hoy tuve que trabajar temprano con ron, en el ministerio sobre…

-no me importa eso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito de forma autoritaria.

-hermione, no tienes porque exaltarte

el muchacho parecía estar pálido y su tono de voz en ves de ser calido y apaciguante resulto ser para ella impaciente y fastidiado.

-no te he hecho una difícil pregunta, solo quiero saber donde esta…

-ok, ok, la lleve donde ginny.

Esas palabras entraron en sus oídos y se quedaron tanto tiempo dando vueltas en su cabeza que pronto que le produjeron una fuerte jaqueca.

"¿Por que?" fue lo primero que se le vino después del torbellino de recuerdos que le había causado ese nombre. Él parecía tan tranquilo, acaso no se acordaba de nada.

-yo voy contigo. -dijo mientras corría atrás de su esposo, pero un brazo le sujeto suavemente el hombro.- que haces harry?

-es mejor que te quedes .-dijo sin mirarla a la cara.

Pero ella insistió mientras trataba de soltarse aunque cuando sintió que su otro brazo era capturado también por el, ella levanto la mirada buscando sus ojos, pues no entendía su actitud, pero solo pudo escuchar "no ganarás nada si peleas con ella, Ani estará cansada y lo mas probable es que muera de hambre"

Hermione se quedo mirandolo por unos segundos para luego asintir con la cabeza. Despues de todo por eso se había casado con él, Harry James Potter era el único que podía controlarla de tal manera y de esa forma tan encantadora, lo amaba con todo su vida.

Hermione se aferro fuertemente de su cuello por unos segundos, luego dio un salto llena de felicidad y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

él se quedo contemplándola, con una cara que no lo hacia ver ni triste ni contento solo un poco ausente.

* * *

La niebla parecía ocultar una casita en medio de un bosque, solo la luz de la luna resaltaba la figura de un hombre alto que con un abrigo negro acababa de llegar, parecía estar muy inquieto porque no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro mientras esperaba q le abrieran la puerta.

Una mujer de corta edad abrió, su piel era clara y su intensa mirada parecía poner nervioso al recién llegado, que ahora pasaba rápidamente al interior de esa pequeña casa.

-que paso?.-dijo la mujer mientras trataba de quitarle abrigo al hombre, pero este no se dejó- se dio cuenta?.- le interrogo con voz esperanzada.

-No puedo quedarme ahora .-le susurro en el oído mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a buscar algo con la mirada.

-no has contestado.- le reprocho bruscamente la joven, quien se deshizo del agarre y lo miro firmemente a los ojos.

-no tengo tiempo, ahora .-se excuso mientras comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios los de ella.- dime ,donde está?.

La mujer que no había dejado de mirar los verdes ojos de aquel, se separó bruscamente de él y luego le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla.

-que crees que soy?-la rabia salía por los ojos azules de esa chica, parecía una niña infantil haciendo un berrinche- una estúpida? una mujer a la que puedes buscar y luego botar cuando quieras?.-dijo aborde del llanto e intentando repetir la ración de castigo en la otra mejilla.

Le había dolido mucho ese golpe, pero en su viva había recibido tantos que ese parecía una caricia, aunque no iba permitir q lo volviera a hacer.

-sabes muy bien q no pienso eso de ti -dijo mientras le agarraba la mano antes de que lo golpeara de nuevo.

La chica no sabia que era lo que le había visto a ese hombre para que la hiciera romper con su familia, pelearse con su hermano favorito y hasta traicionar y lastimar a la que había sido su mejor amiga. Pronto las lagrimas, salieron de sus ojos, se había vuelto todo contra ella cuando comenzó a querer tenerlo por qué?.- harry?susurro.

El muchacho la abrazo fuertemente, pues parecía que la chica estaba muy débil, sintió tanta impotencia y cólera; no entendía por que tenía que hacer sufrir tanto a Ginny, ella que siempre lo había cuidado y nunca traicionado.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme .-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente .- me la puedes traer? por favor.

Ella dudo por un minuto. -esta bien .-dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras lentamente, para traer a la niña.- al final, creo que ya me a acostumbre a ser la otra.

* * *

Hermione había preparado en ese tiempo, la comida favorita de harry, hace tanto tiempo que no le preparaba algo a su esposo, solo por que el trabajo nunca le daba tiempo.

-pero ya no lo hará más -dijo contenta poniendo los platos para las dos personas que mas quería en el mundo.

Un gruñido en la puerta delato la llegada de quienes estaba esperando.

-ani? .-dijo la mujer corriendo hacia harry, quien la tenia dormida entre sus brazos, cubierta por su abrigo.

La niña al escuchar su nombre lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, esos verdes ojos que le había dado su padre.- mami?.-dijo la niña limpiándose los ojos, pues pensaba que había visto mal.

Este acto lleno de tristeza y nostalgia a su madre. Era cierto ani casi nunca la veía porque regresababa muy tarde, hermione solo llegaba para darle el beso de buenas noches y arroparla.

-si soy yo, tu mami .-dijo mientras recibía a su hija de apenas 3 años de edad en brazos .-no te preocupes ahora siempre estaré contigo.

Harry que estaba mirando la escena sintió por un momento, un sentimiento calido hacia hermione que hace tiempo no había sentido, pero aquellos horribles recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza lo cual hizo despertara de ese sueño en el q acababa de caer.

-vamos a comer?-le pregunto una sonriente Hermione, que acababa de sentar a su hija y ahora le hacia una trenza , en verdad la niña había sacado su enmarañado cabello solo que ahora era de un azabache intenso.

-claro

La cena fue tranquila, hermione se la pasaba jugando con Ani , hasta que un comentario afecto la tranquilidad.

-mami, que bien cochinas -dijo la niña sonriendo.

-gracias pequeña

-que bien q vinishte, no me gusta, la comida de mi tía ginny-dijo mientras metía la cuchara en su comida

-de tu tía?, pero…

La mirada de la muchacha viajo donde estaba el chico de rebelde cabellera negra, quiso buscar su mirada, pero solo vio como adquiría una postura seria aunque un poco nerviosa.

-pero no pudo haber sido tan mala -disimulo sin dejar de ver a su esposo- a lo mucho la habrás comido una o dos veces.

-Ani, ya es tarde, no quieres ir a dormir?-le invito su padre que acababa de levantarse de la mesa.

-harry, es de mala educación levantarse cuando todavía las personas siguen comiendo- en su voz había una mezcla de molestia, que no paso desapercibida por él- ven, o te molesta el tema.

-no, no me molesta -dijo mientras le devolvia la mirada y tomaba la silla para sentarse en ella.

la niña al ver que todo se tranquilizo, siguió relatando- no, shiempre comemosh con ella- mirando a su padre- pego a ti te gusta papá, poque siempre le diches que esta deliciosho- recibiendo por parte de él solo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hermione, en verdad no entendía que era lo que pasaba, que estaba pasando?, por qué harry le ocultaba cosas? por qué Harry no le había contado q seguía viendo a Ginny? por qué?

* * *

QUE SIGA¡¡¡¡¡ QUE SIGA¡¡¡¡


	2. falta de tacto

Falta de tacto

Después de esto hermione había mandado a dormir a Ani, ya era muy tarde, pero la niña no se quiso ir si su mamá no le contaba un cuento.

-anda, sube con ella- recogiendo los platos, con un movimiento de su varita -yo, me encargo.

-pero…-la muchacha no estaba segura, necesitaba hablar con él tantas cosas.

-mami, tengo sueño- jalando a su mamá hacia las escaleras.

..oooOOOoooOOOooo..

"tenia que hacer algo con su hija", esa pequeña era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, podría dar su vida por ella; pero no podía creer que su pequeña iba a rebelar su pequeño secreto. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios ella se parecía mucho a él, a veces decia las cosas sin pensar.

Sin darse cuenta Harry había llegado a la puerta de su habitación, no sabía lo que le esperaba ahí adentro, aunque rogaba que ella se hubiera quedado dormida como todos los días lo hacía.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió y la encontró sentada en la cama leyendo un libro¿Qué pasaba ese día porque todo no era rutinario como siempre?

-harry -le oyó decir pero en verdad no estaba de ánimos para hablar con ella, por lo que solo se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

La actitud del joven había decepcionado un poco a la joven, quien esperaba unas razones totalmente fundamentadas de su parte. la ducha comenzó a sonar y unas pervertidas imágenes e intenciones llegaron a su cabeza. Hace tanto que no estaba cerca de harry, hace tanto que no sentía la piel de éste rozar con la suya. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y en sus ojos comenzó a brillar algo que ella trataba de controlar, no podía olvidar que estaba molesta con el o sí?

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejo al descubierto a un hombre fornido que llevaba puesto un pijama de verano. Ella otra vez se decepcionó y no era que lo quería ver sin ropa, bueno quizás si, pero solo un poco. si no que ¿Por qué no se habia cambiado ahí?¿por que se cambio en el baño?¿ya no le tenía confianza?

él era quien le había prohibido cambiarse en el baño cuando se casaron. él fue quien le dijo que no se sintiera vergüenza y entonces porque el ahora lo hacía.

-harry…

-mira, hermione -dijo mientras esquivaba la mirada de ella -es cierto que comíamos con genny todos los días, pero fue porque últimamente no he tenido tiempo para nada, y menos para cocinar.

-si me lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo casi en un susurro, la tristeza la consumió en un instante- me hubiera levantado mas temprano para prepararles algo -dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaron a volverse cristalinos -no debí agobiarte con eso, tu ya tienes bastante con tu trabajo.

El no la había mirado de frente, pero no necesitaba hacerlo sabía que pronto ella terminaría llorando y lo ultimo que quería era consolarla. él ya hacía bastante con seguir durmiendo a su lado.

-eso ya no importa -metiéndose en la cama.

-pero por qué ella?-dijo otra vez cargando su voz con amargura- no le podías pedir eso a luna.

-no se me ocurrió otra persona en ese momento y después pensé que sería descortés rechazar sus invitaciones -le dijo mientras apagaba la luz de su lámpara de noche.

-pero…, ella fue la que casi me rapta mata el día de nuestras bodas, está loca.-apago la otra lámpara .Lo sabes- le susurró en tono dulce mientras se acercaba a el cuello de él y trataba de abrasarlo.

él no contesto sus caricias solo le dió la espalda, en verdad no quería verla ni sentirla

-hermione, tengo que dormir mañana tengo una junta importante, buenas noches.

Hermione se quedo en chock harry potter rechazando una invitación tan provocativa, no podía ser, algo pasaba. Acaso él…, no, no él no sería capaz. La joven solo atino a echarse a su lado y mirarlo dormir, mientras que por sus mejillas caían saladas lagrimas cargadas de tristeza.

Harry en verdad no dormía, en cierto modo el acercamiento de ella había hecho que una parte de su cuerpo temblara, pero él no podía dejar que pasara algo entre ellos dos. Aquellas imágenes fueron suficientes para eliminar todo sentimiento hacia ella

**Flash back**

-harry, vamos a salir adelante, vas a ver -dijo animadamente una chica de cabellos castaños.

-quisiera creerte -dijo desanimadamente el hombre que estaba a lado de la chica- la verdad no me importaría perderlo todo.

la chica ante estas palabras se sentó rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con un gesto de molestia en su cara.

-oye, que pasa¡¡¡ -exclamo el chico asombrado por la actitud de ella.

-tu lo dijiste no te importa perderlo todo -lo miro directamente a los ojos -y eso me incluye a mí.

-que?-el desconcierto del chico fue grande- escúchame, yo podría perder todo, hasta mis ojos pero nunca dejaría que te escapases de mi vida -agarrándola fuertemente de la muñeca y acercándola a él -te amo demasiado.

La joven lo quedo mirando y no pudo evitar tirarse al cuello de el y besarlo profundamente.

-eso quería oír -dijo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de respirar.

-entonces te quedas -sonriéndole de la forma mas seductoramente posible.

-eso desearía, pero no, tengo una cita

-una cita?-el chico frunciendo el ceño hermione, no seas traviesa acuérdate que ya no eres la señorita grenger sin…

-ya lo sé, que soy la señora Potter -dijo mientras se comenzaba a arreglar el cabello -no sabes como me onorgullese serlo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pero después de unas horas harry se había enterado por Ron quien había aceptado darle una entrevista a hermione, e iba corriendo a impedirla, no permitiría eso, nunca. Antes de eso volvería a trabajar en el ministerio.

-señor, no puede pasar, el director esta ocupado -dijo una bruja de buen aspecto, sacando su varita.

-bromea?- harry le sonrió y lanzo un hechizo no verbal de sueño, que había aprendido cuando estudiaba para auror -se me olvido decirle que estudié para auror.

El siguió por el pasadillo pues había en la entrada un gran letrero que decía director, pero para colmo vio que cerca de allí había unos diez guardias, puesto que el maldito debería guardar ahí la caja fuerte. Bueno pensó en atacarlos pero, no mucho alboroto, mejor…

-acccio capa invisible -de pronto la capa ya estaba en sus manos -ahora sí -se alento así mismo

Para sorpresa de él, el despacho estaba un poco lejos, de pronto escuchó un ruido en la habitación, cosa que hizo que sus cinco sentidos se alertaran y que se apurara por llegar a la puerta, que se abría en aquel instante un poco.

harry no podía creerlo, no, no podía ser cierto…

* * *

CHICAS QUE PIENSAN AHORA DE HARRY? 

hi¡¡¡ bueno se que la otra vez no lo publique como se debia y quizas x eso no mandaron reviews, pero ojala que ahora si les guste. -- me pondre triste si no comentan ¡¡¡¡

y no piensen que esto no es H-H¡¡¡¡¡ no querran que me moleste --->


	3. por que eres así?

AMOR Y MENTIRAS

SORRYYYYYYYYY¡¡¡¡ cuando leí sus reviews me senti un poco frustrada, por eso es que deje un tiempo esto y ademas xq tengo mucha tarea¡¡¡. Pero hoy entre y decidí ver mi fic y me dí cuenta de que estaba horrendo no estaba igual q en word (ERROR DE NOVATA) , NO ESTABA IGUAL¡¡¡¡

Me siento muy apenada, lo siento. ahora les dejo esta pequeña parte para que se entretengan un poco. ah y si es un h-h, solo que para q el verdadero amor aparezca hay pasar varias pruebas, creo que ya dije mucho O - O.

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Para sorpresa de él, el despacho estaba un poco lejos, de pronto escuchó un ruido en la habitación, cosa que hizo que sus cinco sentidos se alertaran y que se apurara por llegar a la puerta, que se abría en aquel instante un poco.

harry no podía creerlo, no, no podía ser cierto…

* * *

POR QUE ERES ASÍ?

Él la tenía por los hombros y tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras sus ojos delataban la lujuria que sus manos luchaban por controlar aunque temblaban. Ella tenía la blusa abierta y estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo, de espaldas por lo que no dejo ver la expresión que tenía en el rostro. Pero eso ya no era necesario, Harry se había ido en el momento en el que el intentaba juntar sus labios con los de ella.

fin del flash black

Un fuerte dolor ataco la mente y corazón de Harry, había perdido su orgullo y confianza ese día ,lo único que le habían dado fuerzas eran los esmerados cuidados de ginny y el gran amor que tenía por su hija. Fue por ella que no hizo ningún escándalo, él sabía lo importante que es que un niño crezca con padres.

oooooooooo

Al otro día él se levantó como siempre a las 7 de la mañana, y vio sin sorpresa que su dichosa "esposa" ya no estaba, cosa común en su vida. Y su ánimo habría llegado a ser pésimo sino hubiera soñado una ardiente noche con genny, últimamente comenzaba a pensar que podría ser que llegara a sentir algo más fuerte por ella.

ooooooooo

Harry bajo las escaleras de mármol que daban a un corredor hacia la cocina y la sala, mientras pensaba a donde la llevaría esta tarde y comenzaba a tararear una triste canción.

Pero un ruido lo alerto, haciendo que inmediatamente sacara la varita porque supuestamente él estaba solo, no?, al menos eso pensaba mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, de donde provenía el ruido. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca no articulo palabra cuando vio a una chica de cabellos rizados con un mandil blanco rompiendo y batiendo huevos en un recipiente.

Ésta al darse cuenta de su presencia, aunque tenía la cara llena de harina, le sonrió ampliamente y le enseño la mezcla, esperando un gesto de aprobación por parte de él. Pero el al contrario, solo cambió su sorprendido semblante por uno muy serio.

Esto no desanimo a la muchacha, quien dejo el deposito en la mesa y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia él, pero el fuerte sonido de un teléfono hizo que se detuviera y que caminara nuevamente hacia atrás. Cosa que agradeció el chico quien ahora se sentaba en una silla del comedor y escuchaba como hermione hablaba con alguien que seguramente era de origen muggle.

-alo?

-ah¡¡¡ hola¡¡¡ -dijo la chica emocionada.

-si, eso espero -susurro tristemente

- luego te digo Luna

Luna, pensó el joven e inmediatamente esbozo una sonrisa al recordar q le gustaba los juguetes muggle. Hace tanto que no la veía, desde que se caso solo la vio dos o tres veces más, cuando se comprometió con ron. En cambio a él si lo veía casi siempre y era una verdadera tortura tener que ocultarle su pequeño secreto, pues involucraba a su hermana.

Ron trabajaba en el ministerio con Luna, los dos eran grandes aurores y habían llegado a congeniar por el gran tiempo que le dedicaron los dos juntos al estudio.

-hoy?

-no sé-dijo algo dudosa, pero al parecer la rubia tenia buenos razones por lo que ella acepto- bueno OK, tienes razón.

-claro yo le digo a Harry, bye- colgó el teléfono y volteó caminando hacia él.

-Harry¡¡¡, Luna y Ron te mandan saludos- le susurro de manera juguetona mientras entrelazaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello e intentaba plantarle un tímido beso en la mejilla, pero él fue mas rápido y atino a mover su cara hacia el otro lado con un gesto de molestia.

-no deberías estar en el trabajo? -parándose de inmediato y caminando hacia la cafetera.

a ella le había dolido mucho ese acto, pero no era hora para recriminarlo, había leído varios libros acerca de problemas familiares y pensaba que lo mejor en este momento era hacerle sentir que no solo era su esposa sino su amiga.

-debería, pero no- dijo graciosamente, pero al ver que sus acciones no daban resultado, soltó un débil gemido de impotencia, que él no puedo oír, trató de hablar lo mas tranquilamente que podía, aunque en su interior sufriera por no saber cual era el problema que a él lo fastidiaba tanto,

-ayer intente decírtelo, pero con lo que paso …-no termino la frase , no podía hablar de ella, ahora no era el momento adecuadose -me olvido decirte que ya no voy a trabajar mas-prosiguió con gran resolución.

"no va a trabajar más", esas palabras fueron suficientes para arruinar toda su vida, lo primero que sintió fue cólera, pero luego un temor inmenso lo azoto.

-que?-dijo tratando de mostrarse frió.

Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos y por un segundo le pareció ver algo de temor y desagrado en ellos.

-creo que ya pase demasiado tiempo afuera y bueno, ya no necesitamos el dinero -decía mientras metía la mezcla dentro de un horno hemos podido sacar a flote la empresa ,no?- su voz sonaba llena de orgullo

-si, pero no pudiste conversarlo conmigo antes -le contesto el azabache con un gran dejo de molestia.

en su interior él debería creer que ella tenía la culpa por dejarlo tanto tiempo, pero él debía entender que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para arreglar todo, acaso no podía colaborar y tratar de cambiar su actitud, pensó ella, ya un poco harta de su actual comportamiento.

-para pasar más tiempo con mi familia acaso necesito permiso? -contesto la muchacha con una molestia que no intento ocultar.

La situación en la cocina de los Potter comenzaba a empeorar, Hermione estaba a punto de echar tanta comprensión a la basura y gritarle a la cara todo lo que pensaba de su nueva actitud, pero de pronto un sonido hizo que ella perdieras la ganas de hacerlo.

-mamá?

Ani acababa de despertar por la ruidosa conversación de sus padres y como todo niña curiosa había bajado a ver lo que sucedía.

-hola, cariño- dijo su madre mientras se acercaba a ella y la levantaba en brazos.

la niña le dio un sonoro beso a su madre y luego busco con la vista aquellos mismos ojos que ella poseía.

-hola papá- grito la niña mientras lo llamaba con su pequeña manita.

-luego nos vemos, pequeña -le mando un beso de lejos ,agarró su portafolios y se marcho sin ni siquiera lanzar una mirada a Hermione, quién había quedado totalmente herida.

* * *

Su oficina era hermosa, tenía una vista de todo la ciudad. Pero en ese momento, la mente de aquel hombre, estaba en otro mundo o en otra persona.No podía creer que se le había escapado de las manos tan fácilmente. En verdad ella era única. Quisas la unica q habia despertado es excitacion en él. 

-demasiado astuta… -murmuraba para sí aquel joven de 25 de aspecto atlético, y de pronto una sonrisa un poco distorsionada se marco en su rostro y comenzó a reír calmadamente -parece que otra vez quieres jugar, querida- dijo mientras miraba fijamente la fotografía de una sonriente mujer.

* * *

bueno eso fue todo por hoy, ojala q lo encuentren mejor ahora¡¡¡¡  



	4. tu enfado, mi tristeza

amor y mentiras 

hola¡¡¡¡

perdonen por la demora en verdad no he tenido ni un segundo de descanso desde q mande el ultimo cap.

espero que les guste mucho ( aunque creo que me van a odiar un poco) y sigo diciendo que es un H-H, no todo puede ser tan facil.

ojala q la proxima entrega sea mas rapida, bye.

* * *

tu enfado, mi tristeza

El hastió de una peliroja no podía ser mas grande, esperar la irritaba tanto. Llevaba una hora esperando a que llegara su acompañante y nada. Cuando a lo lejos por una ventana ve a un hombre alto, de traje que venia con una rosa. Él pareció verla y le guiño un ojo, cosa que no le importo mucho, ahora el tendría que darle una buena excusa sino…; ella sonrió para sus adentros y paso su dedo índice por sus labios provocadoramente.

-hola - dijo el chico que ahora se sentaba en frente y le daba la rosa- tuve algunos inconvenientes.

La joven rechazo la flor con un gesto con la mano y enarco las cejas amenazadoramente.

-inconvenientes?-lo miraba de frente y tenia los ojos llenos de molestia.

-la ultima vez te emocionaste mucho cuando te di una…-sin hacer caso a la pregunta de la joven. Pero la interrupción de ella lo hizo poner los cuatro sentidos en esa conversación.

-no me haz respondido? -dijo golpeando la mesa

La gente comenzaba a verlos y él pensó que si no la sacaba de inmediato de esa cafetería su pequeño secreto seria publica en la primera plana del profeta.

-no crees que deberías bajar un poco la voz- pero se cayo de inmediato al ver la expresión de ella. Había cometido un gran error, no debió provocar en Ginebra Weasley.

La furiosa pelirroja ya había agarrada su cartera y ahora cerraba violentamente la puerta del local.

-esto no puede ser- susurro el muchacho mientras dejaba un billete en la mesa y comenzaba a correr tras ella. Nada de lo que había planeado le estaba saliendo bien, primero la noticia de que Hermione ya no trabaja, luego la maldita reunión relámpago en su empresa y ahora se arruina su supuestamente cita amorosa- rayos¡¡¡-maldijo por lo bajo mientras veía una atractiva joven que apoyada contra la pared, lo esperaba.

-es por ella, cierto?-dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba la espalda, sus palabras parecían perder fuerzas, seguramente había comenzado a llorar.

Bueno tenía que admitir que algo de razón tenía ella, ya que cuando llego a la oficina comenzó a gritar a todo el mundo por lo que su socio Seamus lo obligo a hacer la reunión.

-sabes, que nunca haría algo que te dañase, lo sabes- se defendió el chico que ahora intentaba abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazo.

-tu la sigues Amanda después de todo lo que te hizo-esta vez las palabras de ginny se habían cargado de intención, cosa que afecto mucho al joven.

-yo…ya no la amo- dijo casi en un susurro- no la puedo perdonar, acaso no lo entiendes ya no la quiero- dijo explotando al fin.

La pelirroja sonrió para sus adentros y se tiro a sus brazos, en verdad eso era lo que quería oír y lo había conseguido.

-harry, no me dejes…-sollozó en su hombro mientras el intentaba consolarla

-no te voy a dejar- le dijo mientras con un dedo le intentaba secar las lagrimas.

Ella lo miro con una cara que a harry le pareció demasiado tierna para resistirse y dijo-Haré cualquier cosa, pero perdóname sí?

Exacto él había caído en la trampa, el había dicho cualquier cosa y ella tenía que aprovechar. Su madre estaba equivocada al decirle que nunca tendría un futuro con él, obviamente se olvido del poder de seducción que ella tenía con sus 23 años.

-entonces demuéstramelo- dijo mientras sus manos comenzaban a subir por su cuello hacia esa cabellera azabache que había enloquecido a la mitad de brujas del mundo.

-claro, genny- dijo mientras sus manos bajaban por su cintura y comenzaba a recorrer el cuello de ella- pero no en este lugar.

De pronto un fuerte "plop" sonó en medio de la cale y los dos desaparecieron.

El reloj acababa de dar la 1 de la madrigada y una castaña no podía dormir, estaba sumamente nerviosa, desde la llamada de aquella tarde lo había esperado con ansias, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. en ese momento no le importaba que el hubiera salvado a toda la comunidad mágica y enfrentado al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, después de todo era un simple hombre, su hombre.

* * *

Hace ya 5 horas que había acostado a su hija mencionándole que su padre le había dicho que volvería al día siguiente por un viaje de negocios. y aunque esa mentira había servido para tranquilizar a la niña, ella sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente de temor.

-soy una tonta, debí hacerlo hace años-se dijo muy enfurecida consigo misma.

-hay¡ por qué no lo compre?, debí tener uno- grito la joven que al darse cuenta de su comportamiento bajo la voz y se acurruco en el sofá- tiene que estar bien.

flash black:

Eran las 5pm y hermione se preparaba para darle un baño a ani, cuando de pronto un crepitar de hojas, le aviso de la presencia de una persona por la chimenea.

Ella fue a ver y entre las llamas pudo reconocer el rostro de hombre viejo, que no tenía un semblante nada agradable.

-hola, que desea?- le pregunto la chica con el seño fruncido.

-eh?, bueno yo…- pero al ver el semblante de la joven, solo suspiró hondamente- soy del ministerio

-que pasa?

-bueno…necesito hablar con el señor potter- dijo un poco acalorado.

-él aun no llega, pero puede decírmelo a mi, soy su esposa

Sabia que no iba a poder seguir derivando la peguntas mas, de todas maneras ella se enteraría, no?

-bueno el ministerio desea informarle a su esposo, que acaba de aparecer un nuevo grupo de mortifagos- dijo esto de una forma tan seria que a ella le provoco un escalofrió.- por eso necesitamos localizarlo, puede que vayan tras el nuevamente- esto lo dijo tan despacio que paresia deletrear cada palabra, mientras a ella se le congelaba el cuerpo.

……………………………………………………………….

Recordaba perfectamente cuando la señora Weasley le aconsejo que si estaba casada con un auror comprara el reloj de localización familiar, pero ella toda testaruda le dijo que no le sería necesario.

-en verdad, que me paso?. yo la chica que todos piensan que nunca se equivoca, soy la que está mas llena de ellos dijo comenzando a llorar amargamente. En verdad ella no solo se refería al reloj sino a todo lo había hecho ese año.

Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y sus ojos estaban hinchados, por tanto llorar y por la falta de sueño. Pero ella no se movería del lugar hasta que lo viera ingresar salvo y salvo por esa puerta.

De pronto un ruido extraño sacudió la puerta e hizo que la joven de ojos color miel diera un brinco y levantara su varita de forma defensiva, pero no duro mucho la incertidumbre porque después de unos segundos él hombre que ella había esperado tanto, atravesaba la puerta, sano y salvo al parecer.

-harry¡¡¡- grito ella mientras las lagrimas ahora caían mas rápido por sus mejillas aferrandose al cuello de él- pensé, pensé que…- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero un brusco movimiento de él la alejo.

-que haces?- dijo harry mientras retiraba los brazos de la joven de su cuello y la alejaba de él- no te me acerques.


	5. descubrimientos

CAP 3:DESCUBRIMIENTOS

-Que? Que te pasa?- dijo una confundida hermione que miraba como el hombre q tenia en frente se tambaleaba por las escaleras. -estas ebrio¡¡¡- descubrió la muchacha mientras corría a agarrarlo por q él acababa de perder el equilibrio.  
-estas bien?- le pregunto, pero al ver que no contestaba decidió llevarlo hasta la habitación de ambos.  
Hermione levanto la varita porque era obvio que ella sola no iba a poder cargarlo hasta el cuarto, pero unos leves gemidos por parte de él hicieron que se detenga y que contuviera por un segundo la ira y la preocupación que habían nacido en ella cuando lo vio totalmente borracho.  
-que pasa, Harry?- le susurro la muchacha q acababa de agacharse par escuchar mejor lo que el decía.  
-ginny…-dijo entre sueños el muchacho a un volumen no muy bajo por lo que su joven esposa lo escuchó claramente.  
-gi…nny?- tartamudeo la chica y sintió un gran dolor de su pecho, ¿por qué él la llamaba? acaso ella tendría algo que ver en el estado de su esposo, con su indiferencia y con comportamiento. NO ELLA YA NO PODÍA AGUANTAR MAS, ella lo tenía que saber ella quería respuestas y las quería ahora.  
Con un suave movimiento de varita hizo que él quedara boca arriba puesto que Harry aun seguía en el piso y justo cuando ella iba a invocar un hechizo contra las resacas , su mirada se clavo en una pequeña marca en la camisa de él que hizo que el trozo de madera que tenía en las manos cayera al piso, provocando un sonido hueco en la habitación, que luego de unos segundos no sería el único sonido que se escucharía pues las lagrimas de ella cuando resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas y chocaban con el piso tocando una triste melodía de dolor.

Podía sentir como pasaban las horas y como el frió entraba en sus huesos pero no tenía fuerzas para nada, a su lado un hombre se encontraba tirado durmiendo. Hace solo unos momentos que a ella se le habían acabado las ultimas gotas de roció que podían desprender sus ojos.  
- no lo entiendo - dijo tímidamente para si misma mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y ponía sus ojos encima de la marca de lápiz de labios de color rosa coral que había destruido su mundo.  
- por que me hiciste esto Harry? - dijo mientras una mirada color miel llena de tristeza se posaba en los labios de él.-...por que con Genny?- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente de cólera.

flash back

-Hermione¡¡¡¡, apúrate - decía una joven rubia mientras corría por toda el cuarto nerviosa.  
- tranquila, faltan todavía dos horas- sonreía felizmente mientras se dejaba maquillar por una señora de aspecto gentil- además soy yo la que debería estar nerviosa.  
La otra chica pareció meditar por unos instantes las palabras de su amiga pero otra vez un gesto de preocupación ocupo su rostro.  
- estas seguro de esto?  
por primera vez en el día la chica de cabellera castaña pareció adquirir un semblante serio aunque solo fue por un minuto-… si - dijo volviendo a sonreírle.  
- pero solo tienen apenas 18 años? estoy segura de que lo amas pero son muy jóvenes, no lo crees?  
la chica se río fuertemente por lo que la señora que la arreglaba le dio un dulce regaño.  
- no crees que ya es demasiado tarde para decirme eso?- le dijo divertida- solo faltan dos horas para unirme a él para toda la vida- dijo con aire soñador y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial que su amiga noto después de rato.  
-tienes razón- le dijo cariñosamente - solo lo decía por que hoy leí sus horóscopos y no fueron muy alentadores. Pero Ron dice que quizás esas cosas sean mentira…  
-que quizás?-le sonrió-… todas esas cosas son mentira.  
-ya estas lista mi amor, puedes ir a ponerte el vestido- le aconsejo la señora que le había estado ayudando.  
-gracias tía y Luna me esperas para que me digas como me veo - le rogó a su amiga.  
-claro, herms.

una puerta blanca la esperaba en el fondo de ese corredor, en donde se suponía debía de estar su vestido mientras ella iba pensando en lo que dijo luna, pues ciertamente había otra razón. ellos debían de casarse a esa edad por que quiza…, un dolor le atravesó el corazón, quizá uno de los dos no sobreviria a la batalla final contra …. pero no pudo terminar su pensamiento ya que alguien la acababa de jalar hacia la habitación y ahora la apuntaba con la varita.  
-se me ve lindo, no crees?- dijo una chica de cabellera roja que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco.  
-ginny¡¡¡- exclamo asustada Hermione- que haces aquí? como entraste?  
era obvio que a ella no la habían invitado puesto que la "pequeña weasley"si aun se le podía llamar así ,había amenazado varias veces a la pareja si ellos algún día se casaban.  
-mmm… creo que se te olvidas de que soy …- dijo mirándose en el espejo- simplemente hermosa, como para convencer a una tira de idiotas.  
- no te creo ellos sabían perfectamente que podías llegar en cualquier momento y estaban avisados, que les hiciste?- dijo la castaña con un dejo de desprecio en su voz.  
pero la pelirroja rió sonoramente y se acerco a ella para poner la varita justo en los pechos de la otra.  
-bueno, quizás usé unos cuantos hechizos- dijo sin darle mucha importancia - no puedo creer que él prefiera "esos" que estos- dijo mientras puso una mano en sus pechos, que ahora resaltaban mucho gracias al vestido.  
- por que no nos dejas en paz- grito la novia.  
-por que simplemente yo no estoy en paz-… dijo con molestia como si le explicara algo que era totalmente obvio.-…no puedo creer que me lo quitaras siendo tu mi mejor amiga.  
-mejor amiga?- una sonrisa rencorosa decoró su cara y comenzó a hablar con profundo resentimiento- ..Ah, claro la que me tendió una trampa para que no gane el premio anual, la que el ultimo año me tiro al lago solo para que no llegara a ver a harry, la que salía con todos los que estaban enamorados de mi, wao que dulce amiga que teni …- pero no pudo terminar la frase por que una fuerte bofetada la había tirado al piso.  
-CÁLLATE¡¡¡- dijo una desesperada Wesley- ya me hartaste.  
-¿Por qué NO LO DEJAS SER FELIZ?- le pregunto mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz.  
-él solo será feliz conmigo - dijo levantando la varita –… y adiós - se despidió de ella- avad…  
Pero un fuerte sonido se escuchó en la habitación y en la puerta aparecieron cuatro figuras con las varitas levantadas y Hermione sintió con un cálido cuerpo se cercaba a ella y la abrazaba.  
-hija- dijo con un dejo de tristeza el señor Wesley- …que estas haciendo?  
la pelirroja no se movió solo se quedo viendo como Harry lprotegía a Hermione con su cuerpo y ahora la miraba con una cólera y desprecio absoluto, además estaba rodeada; nevil, ron , lupin y su padre la apuntaban directamente.  
-te odio hermione, te juro que algún día te veré destruida, no descansaré hasta que te quedes sin nada.- fue lo ultimo que dijo porque lanzo un humo en la habitación que hizo que la visibilidad sea nula y en medio de eso desapareció.  
fin del flash back

desde ahí no había vuelto a saber nada sobre ella. los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir y ella seguía en la misma situación qué podía hacer si su vida estaba destrozada, pero de pronto escucho en su mente una pequeña voz que le decía "mamá".  
- no puedo, no puedo rendirme así de fácil - dijo con resolución la chica mientras trataba de recuperar su varita y pararse- Yo soy Hermione Grenger y no voy a dejar que ella se lleve todo lo que quiero.

horas mas tarde  
el sol entraba por las ventanas del cuarto y no dejaban dormir a cierto chico de cabello azabache que yacia en su cama. él se movia pesadamente entre las sabanas por el cansancio que sentía y además porque le dolía todo el cuerpo, parecía que hubiera pasado la noche en el suelo. de pronto varias imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente com si fuera un rollo de película, imágenes de ginny y él bebiendo y revolcándose en una cabaña lejana. el joven sonrió, ella si que era una buena amante, había pasado una buena noche se decía a sí mismo mientras se acostumbraba a la idea que pronto tendria que le ventarse cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

- COMO LLEGUE AQUÍ?- grito mientras se sentaba rápidamente en la cama y llevaba las manos hasta su cabeza con el afán de recordar algo, él había estado tomado no hubiera podido llegar solo, de pronto un sudor frió le corrió por el cuerpo, y si ella lo había visto, y si hermione ya lo sabía?


	6. consuelo?

Bueno no le quedaba otra opción, tenía que comprobarlo, el era un verdadero hombre y no iba a huir de la situación. 0Con ese pensamiento se encaminaba el azabache a la cocina por las calidas escaleras de madera, después de haber tomado un frío baño.  
-PAPAAAÁ¡¡¡  
La dulce niña de cabello azabache ahora se aferraba al pantalón de su padre, mientras levantaba sus dulces manitas hacia él, haciendo un gesto para que él la cargase.  
Harry que llevaba la cabeza en otra parte, se detuvo y bajo la mirada hacia aquello que parecía obstruir su camino. Encontrándose con unos ojos verdes intensos que lo miraban alegremente. 

-papi, papi calgame le pedía su hija mientras abría y cerraba los puños de sus manitas levantadas. 

Harry sonrío y se agacho para verla, ella tenía ese gesto de ruego que en el pasado había causado que él hiciera cosas entupidas y la sonrisa se esfumo al acordarse lo tonto que fue por la madre de ella. 

-que te pasa papi? dijo la niña al ver como el rostro de su padre se ensombrecía de un momento a otro estas enfelmo? se preocupo la pequeña mientras ponía una manita en su frente.  
-cleo, que no tienes fieble le sonrío su hija. 

Este acto le impresiono mucho, Ani apenas tenía tres años y ya podía saber si alguien tenía fiebre.

-Waooo… mi pequeña medimaga, quien te enseño eso? 

La niña rodó los ojos pues pensó que era obvia la respuesta un libro. 

-COMO¡¡¡ ya sabes leer?dijo 

de pronto se escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina que le hizo volverse rápidamente hacia la puerta, en donde una joven de cabellos rizados aparecía tímidamente con un delantal blanco.  
Harry exploro la cara de la chica en busca de una expresión de molestia, pero sin embargo solo la vio sonreír felizmente y dirigirle una calida mirada, que obviamente seguro que era falsa. 

-hola Harry ya te levantaste – le dijo.

Ella había decidido no decir nada, estaba resuelta a seguir con su matrimonio que aunque estaba totalmente deteriorado ella trataría de arreglarlo.

-ha… sí dijo con desgano mientras su cerebro se estrangulaba para conseguir una respuesta para el comportamiento de su esposa, pues era obvio que ella ya sabia de su relación extramatrimonial. Hasta que sus neuronas se detuvieron y un fuerte cólera comenzaban a crecer en su interior.  
-vamos a desayunar Ani le dijo amistosamente su madre mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta su silla tu papá nos acompañará enseguida- le comunico a su hija que se había quedado viendo a su padre sin seguirlas.  
-no puedo dijo algo violentamente captando la atención de la castaña tengo que ir a trabajar. 

En la mente del hombre de ojos verdes solo estaba rondando una cosa. Estaba claro, ella actuaba así pues obviamente no le importaba, quizás ahora que había descubierto su relación con Genny se dedicaría a verse libremente con ese maldito desgraciado. 

-a trabajar?... pero si recién son las 7 de la mañana dijo algo decepcionada mientras dejaba ir a su hija a la cocina.  
-NO ETIENDES¡¡¡le grito mientras daba un golpe en la pared con el puño. 

Ella sabia que él mentía, pero no podía decírselo. En los libros decía que tenía que volverse a ganarse su cariño poco a poco y gritando no lo iba a conseguir. 

-claro…yo entiendo dijo dándole la espalda para que él no pudiese ver las lagrimas que se avecinaban por sus ojos Pero no olvides llegar temprano, la cena con los Weasly se pospuso para hoy y… pero no pudo continuar pues un fuerte sonido de la puerta indicaba que él ya se había marchado dejándola sola con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

….OOOooo…oooOOO…

El pasto fresco del campo se movía ligeramente por la acción de un suave viento que no solo parecía llevarse con él el polen de algunas flores azules, sino también las penas y tristezas que ahora embargaban su alma.  
En el centro una casita con un techo de tejitas y grandes ventanales, se abría paso entre un bello jardín de flores.  
-Mami, adonde vamos? 

Hermione solo la miro con dulzura y le guiño un ojo- a la casa de tía luna- era obvio que ella no la recordase, pues solo habían ido cuando Ani tenia 1 año. 

-ohh…- dijo la niña mostrando un gesto de intriga que su madre conocía muy bien, era ese gesto que ella ponía cuando un problema de aritmancia no le quedaba claro.

De la puerta de la casita salio una joven rubia de ojos azules, ella estaba vestida con una blusita de hombros y cuello descubierto y su rostro se ilumino cuando diviso a lo lejos a su amiga de hace años con su pequeña hija.

….OOOooo…oooOOO…

el ministerio estaba lleno ese día y parecía que toda la gente estaba sin ánimos, mas bien sus rostros reflejaban temor y abatimiento.  
Debido a que un hombre de cabello negro acababa de entrar al departamento de aurores y su semblante era serio y daba un poco de miedo cada vez que pasaba por algún escritorio. Al fondo una puerta de madera con un desgastado letrero cerraba el paso hacia una olvidada oficina que fue cerrada hacia cuatro años.  
-Harry¡¡¡

Se escucho una voz pasar por todo el pasillo que el hombre de cabello y túnica negra reconoció como la de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasly.

-HI- saludo con molestia pues en ese momento a él era al último que quería ver. No iba a aguantar responder las preguntas paternales de él acerca de Hermione.  
Pero sorprendentemente su amigo solo se limitó a sonreírle y a darle un suave golpe en la espalda.  
-y que esperas, di la contraseña  
-que?  
-por dios Harry no ha pasado tanto tiempo- le dijo mientras se reía del descuido de su amigo- para que se abra tienes que decir la contraseña- dijo el pelirrojo señalando la puerta que estaba frente a ellos.  
La mente del ex grifindor se llenó de incómodos recuerdos. Que prefirió desechar, mientras maldecía por lo bajo aquella contraseña.

-que te pasa?-le dijo su amigo que había visto su comportamiento acaso no la recuerdas?- dijo en tono burlón el pelirrojo que miraba curiosamente la vieja puerta. Pues si bien él había sido su mejor amigo, el peliazabache nunca dejo que otra persona del departamento entrase, solo una persona lo había hecho y esa era quien actualmente dormía con el dueño, HERMIONE''.

-claro, como podría olvidarla - le respondió, y la ironía afloro por su garganta dejando a su amigo un poco confundido y más serio.  
-eh.. Harry?-agrego ron un poco incomodo, mientras se aflojaba la corbata.  
-que?- contesto bruscamente mirando de frente a la puerta.  
Esto asusto un poco al pelirrojo, era obvio que ellos habían peleado.  
-Eh…bueno tu…- tartamudeo su amigo- te has peleado con ella?- soltó de una vez el pecoso.  
Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que en toda la semana no había querido responder, le diría la verdad? No! solo le daría la razón a ella, además tampoco podía contarle el secreto de esa… de su amiga.  
Harry se volteo dándole la espalda y trato de explicarle rápidamente- mira, todo anda bien entre Hermione y yo…- de pronto la puerta de enfrente se abrió y se escucho una vocecita muy parecida a la del ascensor del ministerio.

"bienvenido Harry Potter, Auror del ministerio de magia en reincorporación"   
se maldijo por dentro el ojiverde, no podía creer que había llegado a tal extremo de poner de contraseña el nombre de esa tramposa mujer que ahora era su esposa.

---

Hermione¡¡¡¡¡-le grito la rubia en los oídos mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.  
Hermione correspondió el abrazo, era tan digno de su amiga. Ella siempre había estado a su lado desde que se había enterado de la maldad de la pelirroja que había tenido como mejor amiga.  
- hay pero si es linda – le dijo luna quien acababa de soltarla y ahora buscaba la forma de saludar a esa pequeña niña que se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre.  
-Ani – llamo su madre- ella es mi mejor amiga luna, le darías una beso.  
Luna le dedico una dulce sonrisa que hizo que la pequeña saliera de su escondite y diera un par de pasos hacia ella.  
- hola soy luna- agachándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que la pequeña- quieres ser mi amiga?  
La niña que no había perdido ni por un minuto su expresión de seriedad , le sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de la presentación, luna le dio un montón de dulces a la niña, obviamente que a ella le fascinaron aunque las dejo cuando descubrió un gato color canela que merodeaba por allí.  
-creo que ani se parece mucho a ti- le dijo  
-ah?, no lo creo le dijo mientras se acomodaba en los mullidos muebles de la sala.  
- que tenga cabello negro y unos ojos espectacularmente iguales a los de su padre, no tiene nada que ver.

Hermione sabia lo que luna le trataba de decir, era obvio; pero porque le decía esas cosas. 

- si puede que tengas razón –contestó la castaña con un aire taciturno.

Era obvio que Hermione no había venido ese día, por eso de que la extrañaba mucho y que había tenido ganas de verla, acaso no se suponía que en la noche se verían?. 

-como está Harry?-Le interrogo su amiga

Como estaba, pues, pues… lindo como siempre fue lo primero que se le hubiera venido a la mente, si el no la ignorara todos los días y la tratara peor que a un elfo domestico. 

-…él… esta muy bien, como siempre- dijo tratando de sonreír.

Luna levanto una de sus cejas y Hermione se sintió como si estuviera sentada en un sofá frente a un psicoanalista, acaso ella se habría dado cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba. Acaso se veía tan mal? 

- ah… es por Harry- soltó de pronto luna, como si el problema de su amiga fuera algo muy simple.  
-que?- dijo Hermione tratando de aparentar que no sabia de lo que ella hablaba.  
La rubia dio un largo suspiro, se sentó al lado de ella y se acomodo la falda, antes de mirarla con ese aire despreocupado de hace años.  
-Hermione solo dímelo, yo te ayudare- le dijo mirándola con esos ojos azules, que a veces podían transmitir mucha paz- recuerda que no estas sola.

SOLA, era eso. Ella se sentía sola. Todas los días cuando se levantaba y veía que a su lado ya no había nadie, sola cuando servia para tres y solo comían dos, sola cuando le preguntaban sus amigas por el y ella mentía, ella estaba sola cuando en las noches buscaba abrigo en los brazos de su amante y solo encontraba un muro de indiferencia y enfado en los ojos de él. Una lagrima cayo y después de estas vinieron muchas otras, en verdad no sabia por que salían de su ser si ella siempre había sido valiente; aunque era cierto que nadie la había lastimado en ese lugar tan profundo de su ser que solo había sido visitado por él.  
Luna miro con tristeza a su amiga, era obvio que aquel problema que ella había pensado que era solo una cosa sin importancia en realidad era algo muy grande que estaba acabando con la felicidad de la castaña. 

- lo odias?- le interrogo, pero ella negó con la cabeza – entonces lo amas? 

Ella sonrío tristemente, tratando de secarse las lagrimas con las mangas de su chompa 

-el problema no es ese contesto mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus hermosos ojos el problema es si él sigue amándome.  
- No digas eso le prohibió luna mientras le agarraba la mano en forma de apoyo- Harry te ama. 

Al escuchar esto Hermione no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente se abrazo de luna mientras comenzaba a balbucear algunas palabras. 

- el ya tiene a otra.  
…………………………………………..………………………………………………

Las nubes comenzaron a oscurecer y luna levantaba la mano en señal de despedida. A lo lejos Hermione agarraba de la mano a su hija y respondía el saludo, luego desapareció. Unas lágrimas bajaron por sus blancas mejillas, ahora ella sabía la tristeza de Hermione.  
Levanto su vista al cielo ya oscuro y cerro sus puños en ademán de rezar, y rogó por que aquel pequeño consejo que le había dado funcionase y aquella castaña pudiera arreglar todo y dejar de sufrir, pues era cierto que es era la ultima cosa que la podía ayudar.

Hermione acostó a su hija, se había cancelado la cena otra vez, pues se había quedado hasta muy tarde en casa de luna. Pero la verdad era que ella necesitaba hablar con alguien y luna la había ayudado mucho, ahora solo le quedaba seguir su consejo. 

-hasta mañana, Ani- le dijo su madre mientras apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta blanca con mariposas, que ella y Harry se habían tomado la molestias de decorar.  
Ella bajo las escaleras para prender las luces de la sala. 

-otra vez llegará tarde- susurro la muchacha con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. 

Eran solamente las ocho de la noche, pero si supuestamente ese día iba a ser la cena con ron y luna, él debió llegar temprano.  
De pronto un fuerte rayo cayo cerca de ahí e hizo que Hermione diera un brinco del susto, pues aun no prendía las luces y estaba sola en una habitación inmensa. 

-solo fue un rayo se dijo a si misma mientras trataba de calmar su pulso, pero otra vez escucho un fuerte rayo y con el se abrió la puerta. 

Un hombre entro por ella, aunque no había mucha luz ella pudo distinguir a un hombre alto de buena contextura, que estaba empapado por la lluvia torrencial que había afuera. Él cerró la puerta y luego levanto la vista hasta ella. Un fuerte pigmento verde se podía apreciar en la oscuridad, en los ojos de ese individuo. 

-Harry- susurró ella. 

Él solo la miró, ella trato de acercarse cuidadosamente pues la anterior vez la había lastimado cuando estaba borracho, ya cuando estuvo muy cerca de el y el no le había hecho nada le pregunto 

- estas ebrio? de forma seria, aunque él solo río cínicamente y luego la agarro de la cintura rápidamente  
-acaso no te gustan lo hombres entupidos¡¡¡ le susurro en el oído mientras la empujaba contra la pared.  
-Harry?lloriqueó una lastimada castaña.  
-quizás ahora me aceptes le dijo en forma hosca y clara, mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y comenzaba a besarla violentamente y a tocar partes de su cuerpo muy intimas.  
- Harry, suéltame- rogó Hermione mientras trataba de alejarse de él. Ella también quería eso tanto como parecía que el también quería pero no de esa forma, no así.  
- acaso no eres mi mujer dijo de manera ronca mientras bajaba el cierre de la blusa de ella- acaso solo fingías que querías esto hace unas noches, pues ahora lo vas a tener. 

El ya se había desecho de la blusa de ella y ahora luchaba por sacra del medio las manos de Hermione que trataba de ocultar sus pechos.

-no así, Harry lloro la castaña.

El le quito el brasier y lo tiro lejos, la agarro por la cintura y la bajo hacia el piso en donde la hecho bruscamente, agarro las manos de el con las de ella y las puso en la nuca de Hermione, haciendo que esos pechos que habían sido el alimento de su hija, se revelaran en toda su esplendor iluminados por un rayo de luna.  
Ella lloraba, se sentía tan mal por no poder hacer nada, el la tenia en sus manos y ahora comenzaba a saborear sus pechos, lo hacia con tanta verocidad, algo en su interior reconoció esa caricias y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a esas estimulaciones, haciendo que se pongan rígidos y grandes sus pechos. Ella no podía creer lo que le comenzaba a pasar, ¿acaso le gustaba eso? Acaso se entregaría a ese hombre que la estaba ultrajando. Pero no pudo pensarlo mucho tiempo, las caricias de el estaban aumentando y ella no pudo contenerse. Comenzando a moverse peligrosamente debajo de él para comenzar a sentir la hombría de él sobre el cuerpo de ella.


	7. una promesa

**Amor y Mentiras **

hola!!!

se que he demorado mucho, pero me tome unas pequeñas vacaiones con mis padres. aquí les mando este nuevo cap. esperando que puedan entender a la pobre de hermione , no sean malas ponganse en su lugar.

* * *

**_una promesa _**

**El le quito el brasier y lo tiro lejos, la agarro por la cintura y la bajo hacia el piso en donde la hecho bruscamente, agarro las manos de el con las de ella y las puso en la nuca de Hermione, haciendo que esos pechos que habían sido el alimento de su hija, se revelaran en toda su esplendor iluminados por un rayo de luna.**

**Ella lloraba, se sentía tan mal por no poder hacer nada, el la tenia en sus manos y ahora comenzaba a saborear sus pechos , lo hacia con tanta ferocidad . pero algo en su interior reconoció esa caricias y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a esas estimulaciones, haciendo que se pongan rígidos y grandes. Ella no podía creer que le gustara, ella no podía creer que se entregaría a ese hombre que la estaba ultrajando,pensó la castaña, quien comenzaba a moverse peligrosamente debajo de el para comenzar a sentir algo mas que su cuerpo sobre el de ella.**

Oh despierta Hermione¡¡¡¡¡¡ le decía su conciencia ,el que esta encima de ti no es Harry, solo es una imitación barata de la persona con quien te casaste. La castaña lo sabia, pero es que … ahhh gimió la castaña ante un masaje en sus caderas proporcionado por su acompañante que comenzaba a bajar lentamente hasta …. HERMIONE ¡¡¡¡¡, no lo dejes , no dejes que …; la voz de su conciencia comenzaba a dejarse llevar también, parecía que después de todo HERMIONE GRENGER no era tan fuerte.

Los lloriqueos de Hermione se habían apagado y a ahora en vez de ellos solo habían quejidos de desesperación, al solo recibir caricias en su cuerpo, cuando ella deseaba que no perdiera el tiempo en violentas caricias y que vaya mas rápido y que nuevamente la haga suy… hahhh gimió la castaña ante el roce de las manos de él con sus pecho, que con tanta estimulación habían crecido mucho.

-te gusta? -le susurro en el oído, el tono de su voz no había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo desde que llego.

- suéltame¡¡¡- le grito ella, tratando de no mostrar placer y de alejarlo.

- Estas segura de que quieres eso, agarrando sus caderas de pronto y buscando su prenda intima.

- déjame¡¡¡-le rogó una avergonzada castaña, que sabia muy bien que su prenda intima estaba húmeda de la ansiedad.

El le sonrío de forma odiosa; comenzando a acomodar las caderas de ella para que estén listas cuando el entrase .Pero de pronto un ruido hizo que Hermione salga de ese transe en el que estaba. Y que su mirada se dirigiera a las escaleras.

-mamá?- se escucho desde la segunda planta.

Hermione se quedo quieta por varios minutos.Estaba en el suelo con Harry, ella casi desnuda, y el estaba encima de ella, NO¡¡¡¡¡¡. Ani no podía verla así. Rápidamente ella busco los ojos de Harry en busca de otra opción para salir de esa situación, pero no los encontró

- Harry? -le susurró, pero no respondía

-oye Harry - empujándolo para que se levante de ella, pero el solo se aferro a ella y acomodó su cabeza en sus pechos desnudos .

No lo podía creer , él se había dormido, en tan solo unos segundos. Bueno el había venido muy ebrio después de todo, cosa que le hizo recordar que solo la había intentado tomar por eso y un velo de tristeza cubrió su rostro mientras miraba el apacible rostro de Harry mientras dormía.

- mamá – se volvió a escuchar, pero ahora sonaba mas cercana la voz de la niña.

Hermione rápidamente busco en el cuerpo de él , pues aún el se encontaba con los pantalones puestos, la varita de él. Gracias a dios que el seguía con la costumbre de guardara siempre en el bolsillo de atrás. Luego de esto lo abrazo y en segundos aparecieron en su cama, en donde ella lo dejo cubierto por las sabanas y ella se metió en el baño para ponerse una bata . en segundos la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella paso una niña con el cabello largo negro .

- mamá?

-que pasa pequeña? –le contesto su madre que salía del baño vestida con una bata de seda.

La niña que había visto en la cama a su padre no tardo ni un segundo en subirse – quelía sabel ya papi había llegado.

Hermione al ver esto corrió hacia ella y la levanto en brazos, pues no podía dejar que ella vea a su papá en ese estado - Anira Hermione Potter Granger, podrías regalarme a tu papa esta noche? -le popuso de una forma un tanto nerviosa.

La niña la miró seria, parecía querer resolver un misterio que nadie le decía.- bueno, pelo mañana es mío- le dijo mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a su madre.-mientlas me puedes dal celial, tengo hamble.

-todo lo que quieras.

……………………………ooooooOOOOOOoooooo……………………………….

El sol entraba con gran fuerza por la ventana haciendo que un hombre adulto comience a despertar.

Estaba en su cama al abrir los ojos, hoy no le esperaba un día difícil, solo tendría que ir a la empresa a firmar y revisar algunos papeles y después podría pasar a verla y hasta quizá se podría quedar con Ginny.  
Un leve dolor de cabeza le obligo a recordar la gran juerga que se había dado ayer, era su cumpleaños no podía negarle nada o si?, no, no a ella quien era la única que le ayudaba siempre.

Después del ministerio se había despedido de ron rápidamente, pues le había llegado un patronus con un mensaje de su encantadora amante, el cual decía: hazme tuya. Cualquier hombre en mi lugar hubiera salido en escoba ante una proposición tan lujuriosa, pero yo me espere hasta terminar la reunión, bueno después, después…- sonrío picadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama y se despeinaba su cabello involuntariamente.

De pronto, otra vez cayo en cuenta de que estaba en su cama, en la cama matrimonial de Hermione y él¡¡¡.

-como llegue aquí? -dijo un preocupado Harry que ya estaba harto de la situación.

Otra vez estaba estrangulando a su mente para que le mostrara lo que había sucedido ayer; después de unos momentos de maldecirse por no cargar un pensadero siempre con él, un pedazo de memoria le llego a la mente.

-aja ya recuerdo -dijo orgulloso el ojiverde.- Salí de su casa tarde porque no había querido llegar a la cena con lo Weasly. Para actuar como una familia feliz? no!!!. Bueno luego, luego…-el muchacho dejo de hablar consigo mismo y en su rostro apareció una mueca de horror y su piel se torno pálida.

-quee he hecho?- se pregunto el muchacho mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza tratando de borrar las violentas imágenes que pasaban como película, en donde el era un maldito desgraciado ultrajando a la madre de su hija.

No lo recordaba con claridad, eso era cierto, pero no era necesario recordar más; la había lastimado, había lastimado a la mujer por la que antes había arriesgado su vida, a la que había querido más que a nadie. Ella no lo merecía, aunque lo hubiera traicionado de esa vil forma, después de todo ella era HERMIONE.

……………………………….ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo……………………………..

Eran las nueve de la mañana y las mujeres de la familia Potter ya estaban despiertas, Hermione no dejaba de mover la varia en círculos tratando de que su comida no se arruine y la pequeña trataba de echarse cereal por sí misma.

- ten cuidado Ani, no quiero que te…- demasiado tarde la niña ya se había ensuciado las manos al meterlas en el cereal y comenzar a comerlas.

-lo siento mami, pelo me gusta mucho las bolitas de chocolate de mi yogult .-le dijo con temor a su mamá.

-pequeña, no te voy a castigar por eso .-le dijo su madre mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a lavarse las manos- cambia esa cara de miedo y dame una sonrisa.

La niña la miró de frente, mientras sus ojos dejaban de verse cristalinos.- glacias mami- le grito a su madre mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de ella- glacias por no sel como la tía Ginny.

-como tu tía? pero ella que te…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues en ese preciso instante alguien entraba a la cocina.

-papi, papi -grito la niñadesde los brazos de su madre mientras abría y cerraba los puños en señal de que quería que la cargase él.

Hermione le seco las manos, y la bajo al piso para que ani fuera donde su padre, en verdad no tenia cara para verlo , no sabía si sentirse avergonzada o molesta por lo de anoche después de todo ella le había suplicado para que siguiera, tonta actitud.

- papi hoy eles mío, así que quielo jugal contigo- le decía ya en los brazos de su padre, pero este apenas le escuchaba. Tenia la vista fija en Hermione quien al parecer no tenia ninguna marca de golpe; esto lo alivio mucho, aunque sabia que el dolor que ella ahora sufría no era fisico sino que debía de sentirse herida o quizas tambien la había lastimado psicolagicamente. haciendo que otra vez le entrasen ganas de mandarse una maldición a sí mismo. Y además, estaba seguro de que ella no se había ido de la casa, porque había pensado en ani, sabia que ella necesitaba un hogar.

- vendlas conmigo al palque? -le pregunto ani al ojiverde, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-haa… no creo que pueda ani , hoy tengo que trabajar -le contesto mientras la sentaba en su silla y veía como su hija hacia el mismo gesto que ponía su madre cuando él le prestaba mas atención a un partido de quidicht que a ella.

- buenos días- se atrevió a decir con la esperanza de que ella volteara, pero no ella seguía de espaldas.

-hola- le contesto rápidamente y siguió sus funciones. La saludaba? Acaso era posible de que el se sintiera mal por lo que le hizo?

Ante esta negativa Harry creyó que no era bueno estar ahí, quizá su presencia hora la lastimaba, por lo que le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y agarro su portafolio y salio por la puerta.

Harry había caminado unos pasos y estaba dispuesto a gritar al primero que se le cruzara en el camino en la oficina, cuando de pronto escucho su nombre, obligándolo a parar su camino.

- Harry¡¡¡- grito Hermione desde la puerta

-que quieres?- le respondió sin voltear, se sentía realmente mal, por lo que había hecho y si en el comedor había querido que ella le diera la cara ahora el temor no lo dejaba voltear.

- quería decirte algo- dijo tímidamente la castaña que comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos hacia el.

-de que se trata? -dijo rápidamente, sonando un poco violento, cosa que asusto a Hermione un poco, pero ese era el único momento que tenia para poner en acción el plan de luna.

- Bueno…, he pensado que seria bueno salir a otro lugar, para que ani se distraiga -ella cayo al ver que el se ponía la mano en las cintura como si tratara de considerarlo y al ver que no decía nada continuó .-ella es muy lista y aunque no nos demos cuenta ella sabe que algo no anda muy bien- esto último lo dijo tan deprisa, que tuvo dudas de que Harry la hubiera entendido.-por favor hazlo por ella -le rogo la castaña

Salir? Salir a donde, no, no podía, pero… el necesitaba pagar el error de la otra noche quizá si iba, ella podría sentir que estaba arrepentido o algo así.

-esta bien, volveré a las seis, tienen que estar listas para salir y sin mas que decir, abrió la puerta del cerco y se desapareció rumbo a la empresa.

La emoción que embargaba el corazón de la castaña era muy grande, la vida le había dado una oportunidad para que su matrimonio no se derrumbase aunque parecía no tener solución, quizá desde ahora las cosas se enderezarían. Hermione comenzaba a soñar con un futuro fantástico en donde ella junto con Harry aparecían juntos agarrados de la mano sonrientes viendo a su pequeña Ani crecer poco a poco. Pero la voz de su hija, la despertó del mundo de ensueño que acababa de crear.

- mami? dijo la niña que había seguido con la mirada cada expresión de su madre desde que ella había entrado en la cocina- que te pasa mami?

Su madre la miro con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa se había olvidado de que su hija seguía tomando desayuno.

-que te pasa, mami? -dijo la niña que seguía observándola metiéndose la cuchara en la boca.- te vhez lala.

La niña tenia razón, ella se veía extremadamente rara, no podía creer que después de lo de anoche se sintiera así por el mismo hombre, pero era emocionante volver a sentirse como una quinceañera en su primera cita, claro que ya no era tan joven y el viaje que haría mas tarde no era una cita, pero ella trataría de que el tiempo se detuviera y que el lugar sea propicio para volver a tener a Harry.

- rara?- le contesto a su hija mientras veía de forma soñadora el cielo que lucia calido y alegre -quizá, pero..., te gustaría ir de compras?- le propuso de repente a la pequeña de tres años quien la miraba con una mueca de confusión tal como la que había puesto Harry cuando al principio no entendía las indirectas inteligentes pero sensuales de Hermione en su noche de bodas.( quizá la narre en otros capítulos, por ahora es suficiente de lemons)

Hermione río y se encamino hacia la bebe para limpiarla y dar algunos paseos por el abarrotado y concurrido callejón diagon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oooooOOOOOooooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salir de la ciudad, había aceptado salir con ella, pero solo era por su hija y porque en verdad se sentía culpable por haber…, paró de caminar de pronto el alto hombre de ojos esmeraldas. Porque se rehusaba si lo sabía, tenia la conciencia sucia, el había vio…

-acéptalo, Potter –susurró para si mismo mientras volvía a caminar por el corredor del ministerio.

- señor Potter¡¡¡ grito un hombre que venia caminando rápido hacia el joven de lentes –espere Potter¡¡¡

Pero harry estaba demasiado ocupado aceptando el grave error que el creía haber cometido.

- tu la violaste inbecil¡¡¡- se reprimió así mismo el ojiverde, dejando sorprendido al hombre que había corrido para alcanzarlo.

-disculpe? –le contesto molesto,, el gordo de tunica negra

Fue en ese momento en donde Harry Potter reaccionó dándose cuenta de que aun estaba en la realidad y que acababa de decir lo que lo atormentaba en voz alta y con eso había insultado a un cliente potencial de su empresa- es cierto que no he llegado a tiempo a la reunión, pero eso no le da derecho a venir a insultarme- dijo casi escupiendo el canoso hombre.- acaso no lo he venido hasta el ministerio para alcanzarlo y hablar con usted?- se defendió.

El ojiverde no espero mucho en voltearse y darle la mano –disculpe señor, no quise decirle nada a usted, solo que estaba pensando en otra persona se defendió el muchacho.

El hombre lo miro en forma dudosa pero siguió hablando –bueno, he venido hablar con usted sobre algunas cosas que he notado que su empresa no tien…

Harry sabia muy bien como era aquel tipo siempre inconforme con toda la mercadería que él le ofrecía, hasta una vez propuso ante el comité que la empresa debía de cambiar de nombre, como si Potter's Sports no resultara atrayente, alegando que Potter sonaba feo¡¡¡¡

-disculpe señor, pero no creo que pueda atenderlo en este momento – le dijo tratando de ser respetuoso

-por que? –salto de inmediatamente el gordito – si ésta aquí y yo también – volvió a escupir.

Harry no sabia si reír o enfadarse, el espectáculo de ponerse de puntas para llegar a la estatura de Harry y el color rojo que comenzaba a adquirir su piel lo hacia un poco cómico.

-señor, con todo gusto lo atendería – le contesto el chico de cabellos negros con el mas suave tono de voz que tenía – por la razón que usted mismo dijo; usted y yo estamos aquí –puntualizo éste, viendo un gesto parecido al de tío Vernon en los ojos de su cliente –en el ministerio de magia, en el cual desde ayer trabajo por ordenes del propio ministro.

De pronto vio Harry como el pequeño hombre volvía a posarse sobre sus plantas de los pies y relaja su mirada, haciendo que su ego crezca formidablemente

- por ordenes del propio ministro?

-aja, y lamento decirle que no puedo perder tiempo, ser auror no es una cosa fácil –dijo el joven de la cicatriz orgulloso de haberle ganado el partido a un hombre tan vil como aquel, quien ahora se retiraba solo, sin despedirse hacia una chimenea cercana del ministerio.

Ya en su oficina, Harry se aflojo la corbata había sido un día duro, por sus malas noches se había olvidado de la reunión mensual que tenia en su empresa y por el pequeño incidente de ayer no había podido ir a la lechucearía para ver si le ministerio le convocaba nuevamente. De no haberle enviado el ministerio una carta al trabajo el nunca se hubiera enterado de que hoy tenia que ir, y Lupin, quien actualmente era el ministro de magia, lo hubiera matado, después de todo ahora lo había elegido como jefe del departamento de aurores.

Un largo suspiro lleno la habitación; no podía creer que ya habían pasado seis años desde que había salido de Hogwarts, había dejado de ser un niño y se caso con su mejor amiga, por que el había llegado a creer que la amaba, por que la había amado alguna vez, no?

De pronto la mirada del joven de ojos verdes se desvió hacia la gran ventana que daba a un paisaje encantado que ocultaba el panorama calles repletas de muggles.

-claro, Harry –susurro para si mismo- pero...

Su mirada volvió a cambiar y esta vez se poso en una fotografía en donde dos chiquillos con el uniforme del colegio de magia sonreirán ampliamente mientras se abrazaban felices e intercambiaban miradas cómplices y enamoradas.

Por que no la había tirado aun?, esa pregunta se le taladraba el cerebro, acaso era posible que albergaba aun algún sentimiento además de culpa por el incidente de ayer por esa mujer?

OooooooOOOOoooooo oooooooOOOOoooooo oooooooOOOOoooooo OOoooooo

Las calles lucían limpias y hermosas, era obvio el cambio que había dado en los últimos años ahora era se podía comprar tranquilamente mientras los niños se divertían en los parques cercanos a las tiendas bajo el cuidado de un encargado especial contratado por el ministerio.

El sonido de las estridentes sonrisas de los niños hizo que la pequeña Ani volteara a verlos varias veces, ella no sabía por qué se reían tanto si solo estaban jalando una cuerda vieja.

-mami polque se lien? –dijo con cierto fastidio la pequeña, mientras trataba de no ver a unas niñas que ahora comenzaban a saltar una soga que se suspendía en el aire.

Esa pregunta hizo que Hermione se detuviera un momento y viera de frente los grandes ojos de su hija, que le comunicaban cierto grado de molestia.

Esa molestia que tantas veces había aparecido en el rostro de aquella joven que fue la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y ahora era la esposa del legendario Harry Potter.

Flash Black

Era invierno, la nieve caía lentamente al piso de aquella escuela primaria en donde una pequeña niña de cabellos rizados y de ojos grandes caminaba sola por los alrededores del colegio. La niña vestía con un abrigo a celeste encima del uniforme y unos guantes del mismo color que sostenían firmemente un grueso libro. Acababan de dejarla en puerta sus padres, era su primer día y ella había insistido en ir sola.

Había varios niños en los alrededores, ellos jugaban con sus trompos y las niñas saltaban la cuerda cantando alegres canciones, los ojos de la pequeña estaban muy abiertos nunca había visto tantos niños juntos, apenas había visto una vez a sus primos que eran 5 años mayores que ella. De pronto la curiosidad la invadió; ella también quería saltar la soga, solo la había saltado junto a su mamá, estaba emocionada quería hacerlo junto a esas niñas que se reían entretenidamente.

- hola¡¡¡ -saludo la pequeña Hermione a una de las niñas.

Las niñas que estaban ahí reunidas de pronto se pararon y la miraron de pie a cabeza, eso incomodo a la pequeña castaña que les sonrío mientras miraba sus zapatos y juntaba sus manos. De pronto una de las niñas corrió hacia ella y se paro a solo un paso de ella.

-Hola – le contesto una niña pelirroja con hermosos listones en el cabello – que es esto?

Hermione la miraba con sorpresa, acaso no sabia que lo que tenia en las manos era la novela cien años de soledad, pero si el nombre estaba escrito en la portada – he bueno es un libro – dijo la niña tratando de sonar amistosamente.

De pronto Hermione se encontró en el piso, un fuerte empujón la había derribado y un niño de cabellos negro le enseñaba un puño

- acaso crees que no sabemos que es un libro?- le grito mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Hermione estaba aterrada no por el golpe si no porque el la había malinterpretado. El niño dejo de mirarla y luego comenzó a llamar a todos los demás, señalando a la castaña que aun seguía en el piso.

- miren todos, parece que tenemos a una sabelotodo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - anuncio ante todos volviendo a mirarla.- mejor dame eso dientes de conejo le pidió el chico señalando el libro que ella abrazaba mientras seguía mofándose de ella con los demás niños.

Hermione tenía miedo, ese chico parecía violento y no podía creer que todos los demás lo siguieran y celebraran su intolerable comportamiento.

-no te lo voy a dar – dijo la pequeña con timidez mientras se abrazaba mas a la obra; pero no pudo evitar que uno de los niños le quitara de los brazos bruscamente el libro.

-oye dámelo –se quejo la niña mientras intentaba parase.

-No llores tanto solo es un libro, ni siquiera sabes leerlo, además no me vas a decir que esto te divierte tanto como nos divierte jugar con carritos ¡¡¡¡ - le grito frustrado el pequeño de cabellera azabache, que había recibido el libro y ahora hacia malabarismo con el.

-si -contesto la niña con la cabeza agachada, estaba molesta estaba histérica no permitiría que siguiera burlándose de ella. – me divierto mucho con eso, acaso no sabes que los libro es son importantes para la humanidad¡¡¡¡ -estallo de pequeña apretando fuerte sus puños.

- así que te importa mucho?- le dijo el niño de forma burlona mientras comenzaba a romper cada una de las paginas del libro.

Fin del flash Black

Desde ese día ella había cambiado la dulce expresión de ilusión que había tenido por los juegos, por una mirada de rencor profundo por todos aquellos que podían divertirse sin utilizar los libros. Hasta ese día, en el tren de Hogwarts en donde se encontró con dos buenos niños que se convirtieron luego en sus mejores amigos y que le enseñaron la verdadera amistad.

Y ahora que veía ese gesto en el rostro de su hija, se sintió muy mal, no quería que Ani tuviese que pasar lo que ella pasó, no quería que ella se sintiera sola.

- ani, quisieras entrar? le propuso su madre, que ahora la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia donde se encontraba la encargada del ministerio que cuidaba a los niños en el parque.

Hermione intercambio un par de palabras con la mujer, quien parecía gozar de un agradable carácter.

-mami yo quielo il a complal contigo-dijo la niña cerrando los ojos y abrazando las piernas de su madre.

El comportamiento de su hija le partía el corazón, no quería dejarla pero era por su bien.

-Ani, tu me quieres?-le cuestiono la castaña cariñosamente mientras se agachaba para ver de frente los verdes ojos de su hija. La pequeña que también la miraba, asintió y estallo en llanto.

-no me dejes otla vez, no otla vez con mi tía Ginny.

Al escuchar esto Hermione no pudo evitar abrazar a su hija y llorar junto con ella. LO SENTIA¡¡¡¡Lo sentía TANTO ¡¡¡cuantas veces había querido dejar esa maldita oficina y mandar al diablo ese maldito contrato, pero … pero no había podido, lloro en silencio la ojimiel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Varios papeles volaban por los aires haciendo de la oficina de ron un completo desastre. El pelirrojo buscaba afanosamente entre sus cajones el te que había prometido a Harry invitarle, cuando terminasen sus labores diarias.

-se que esta por aquí -repetía el muchacho que ahora esta tirado en el suelo buscando debajo de un armario.

-Ron¡¡¡ veo que no cambias, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre -río el ojiverde mientras también se arrodillaba para ayudarle a buscar debajo del escritorio.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de ojos claros y de cabellera rubia, que reía al verlos a los dos como perritos en el suelo.

- que hacen chicos? Están buscando un hueso? -se burlo la chica que traía una jarra en las manos.

Los dos chicos se levantaron rápidamente, se limpiaron la ropa y con un moviendo ágil de la varita la rubia limpio el desorden.

- hola luna, no sabias que estabas en el ministerio - le saludo educadamente el chico mientras volvía a tomar a siento.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo, se supone que debería quedarse en casa esperándome -dijo con tono autoritario ron.

-Y por que yo tendría que quedarme? -le contesto a su esposo mientras le lanzaba una fuerte mirad.- no estoy enferma.

-yo lo decía por el bebe, luna -le dijo ron mientras se paraba para abrazarla, haciéndole un gesto a Harry de complicidad que le sacó una sonrisa a este.

Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla a ron y convoco con su varita tres vasos que sirvió luego- tomen su té, antes que se enfríe les aconsejo la rubia mientras veía como los dos chico se miraron unos a otros atónitos.

- mi amor como sabias que íbamos a tomar té? -le cuestiono el pelirrojo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-ron me dijo que el té estaba en esta habitación -también argumento el moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos; tal y como lo hacia cuando cuestionaba a un reo.

Luna que los había estado mirando a los dos estalló a carcajadas.

- son unos tontos – se río la chica que se agarraba el vientre con ambas manos – quieren jugar a detectives? -se burlo nuevamente, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos había cambiado de expresión trato de calmarse y dijo pausadamente intentado no reírse.

- bueno son unos tonos los dos, tu Ronald Wesley por no acordarte de que me pediste que les preparará el té cuando llegué y estabas lleno de trabajo, y tu Harry Potter por hacerle caso a tu mejor a migo- después de decir estas palabras siguió riéndose.

- ron eres un idiota- le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa, al verse burlado junto a Ron por esa chica que los dos querían.

De pronto Harry sintió un frío aire en los pies, bajo la mirada y ahí encontró a una figura incorpórea que el ya conocía de memoria, era el patronus de ginny.

* * *

eso es todo por ahora, espero que leshaya gustado!!! 


	8. engaños?

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

_Luna que los había estado mirando a los dos estalló a carcajadas._

_- son unos tontos – se rio la chica que se agarraba el vientre con ambas manos – quieren jugar a detectives? se burlo nuevamente, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos había cambiado de expresión trato de calmarse y dijo pausadamente intentado no reírse._

_- bueno son unos tonos los dos, tu Ronald Wesley por no acordarte de que me pediste que les preparará el té cuando llegué y estabas lleno de trabajo, y tu Harry Potter por hacerle caso a tu mejor a migo después de decir estas palabras siguió riéndose._

_- ron eres un idiota le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa, al verse burlado los dos por esa chica que los dos querían._

_De pronto Harry sintió un frío aire en los pies, bajo la mirada y ahí encontró a una figura incorpórea que el ya conocía de memoria, era el patronus de genny. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**ENGAÑOS?**

Las calles de Londres estaban vacías o al menos no había mucha gente en aquel penumbroso lugar los gatos hacían de las suyas en los basureros que estaban al frente de él y el frío parecía entrar en sus huesos. Si no hubiera estado ahí antes quizá ya hubiera salido corriendo.

De pronto un "clic" se escucho cerca y unas blancas manos se unieron en su estomago abrazándolo fuertemente.

-pensé que no vendrías.- le susurró en el oído la mujer sensualmente, mientras lo soltaba despacio.

-por qué? Acaso alguna vez he fallado?.- pegunto el hombre que había estado esperándola hacia unos minutos.

- no, nunca le respondió mientras se ponía frente a él y comenzaba a besar el cuello de éste.

El hombre que estaba disfrutando de las caricias de su acompañante, la paro muy a su pesar.- lo siento, pero hoy no puedo murmuro alejándola con sus brazos.

La pelirroja que había estado con buenísimo ánimo, cambió de pronto. Sujeto la chaqueta del chico y la acerco a ella violentamente.

- es por ella cierto!!.- grito la mujer ante el asombrado rostro del moreno que se llevo una mano a la cabeza despeinándose incidentalmente.

- es por mi hija, Genny. entiende...- le dijo dándole la espalda y poniéndose las manos en la cintura.- yo…, yo no lo hago por Hermione.- mintió el chico de gafas sin saber que mentía.

_Esa maldita mocosa!!_ pensó ginebra mientras miraba la espalda de Harry con un gesto de odio y rencor. Tenía que hacer algo no iba a permitir que esa se quedara con él. Ahora tenía que ser más inteligente.

- lo siento .- lloró falsamente la pelirroja, que se había colgado del cuello de Harry.- soy una tonta¡¡ ani es muy importante le dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del moreno.

El joven sonrió y correspondió el abrazo; no podía creer que se le hubiera pasado tan rápido, últimamente Genny tenía rabietas casi siempre y debía admitir que en esas ocasiones la odiaba.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo&oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

las tiendas estaban llenas esos días, era época de navidad y casi todos habían ido a comprar regalos. Las vendedoras no paraban de hablar y de correr de un lado para el otro, estaban ocupadísimas con todos los clientes que les gritaban como maniáticos.

-Hermione sonreía, no podía estar mas contenta, ahora que toda la tienda estaba revuelta, nadie se daría cuenta de que la Sra. Potter estaba ahí, de pronto las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y por un minuto pensó en salir de ese local, pero ya era demasiado tarde una vendedora la había visto y ahora le pregunta en que podía ayudarla.

- eh…, bueno yo...- tartamudeo la castaña mientras miraba el piso de cerámica negra y sus mejillas se ponían mas coloradas.

- es la primera vez que lo hace?.- le pregunto la joven que había notado la incomodidad de ella.- solo es lencería.-comento tratando de animarla mientras la jalaba hacia un probador.

¡Que solo lencería¡, la señora Wesley le había hablado mucho de ese lugar cuando ella se iba a casar con Harry. Ella había descrito a la tienda como un lugar en donde vendían cosas para ir al paraíso, después de todo ella había comprado ahí seis veces su ropa íntima y seis veces había salido embarazada. Luna a quien también le habían contado lo mismo cuando se caso con Ron, la había aconsejado que comprara algo, después de todo solo era para que Harry se diese cuenta de que ella también tenía lo suyo, o bueno algo así había dicho luna.

-señora, que le parece éste.- le mostró la chica un ajuar hermoso de piedras que venia a modo de top con una pequeña tira.

- es lindo, pero cual es la parte de abajo.- dijo la castaña inocentemente refiriéndose a la parte intima inferior.

la vendedora sonrió picaramente y señalo la tira que estaba encima del brasiere. en ese momento la cara de Hermione estaba del mismo color del cabello de ron . eso no le iba a tapar nada¡¡.

- también esta ésta otra le mostró mientras sacaba una pequeña tanga y una tira de seda.- esta tira se usa como brasier, se la pone en los pechos y se la amarra, lo bueno es que puede amárrasela fuerte y hacer que se vean mas parados y grandes.- le indico la chica que sonreía divertida al ver la cara de horror de ella.

Había pasado media hora desde que había entrado a "SQ" y no podía creer que hubiera salido de ahí con dos bolsas, pero es que había sido tan convincente la vendedora cuando, después de ver dos prendas más decidió irse. Aunque había que decir que las prendas que ella había comprado eran las mas recatadas de toda del local, pero aun así le avergonzaba tanto ponérselas¡¡

El semáforo cambio y la castaña que seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cruzo la pista con rumbo hacia una tienda de ropa que había visto. Sin darse cuenta de que mas allá un carro paraba violentamente en una esquina y comenzaba a bajar la ventana de lunas polarizadas, dejando ver aun hombre gordo de cara deformada por la grasa y con tunica negra.

-señor la encontramos.- informo al hombre que se sentaba a su costado esperamos instrucciones.

De adentro se escucho una risa, no sonaba alegre, tan poco melancólica, si no cargada de rabia.- déjenme aquí.- ordeno el hombre albino que comenzaba a abrir la puerta del coche.

……………………………………………………………………………………… ooo …………………………………………………………………………………………………

Había poca gente en ese departamento, cosa extraña en navidad en un centro comercial en donde casi siempre todas las tiendas están a punto de reventar, aunque quizás sea porque dicen que la navidad es de los niños y por lo tanto eso significa REGALOS¡¡. _Que bien que las hicimos hace unas semanas_, pensó la castaña mientras sonería y se paseaba por el corredor de vestidos de damas que conducían a la de la ropa de niños. Había decidido comprarle a su pequeña favorita un hermoso vestido verde para que combinara con sus hermosos ojos.

Hermione iba caminando en el centro, pero luego vio un hermoso vestido blanco que llamo mucho su atención, dejo el cochecito y se dirigió hacia él, que estaba colgado en una pared muy cerca de la puerta de escape del lugar. La ojimiel le echó un vistazo, decepcionándose pronto del modelo era demasiado escotado y justo cuando ella planeaba irse alguien la tomo de la cintura y ahora la jalaba y la sacaba por la puerta de seguridad con violencia.

- acaso pensaste que te escaparías de mí renunciando.- le susurro en el oído aquel hombre mientras acercaba la cintura de Hermione a su cuerpo.

Ella se quedo de piedra; esa voz, su pecho comenzó a agitarse y no era por los masajes que aquel hombre se propinaba a sí mismo con el cuerpo de ella sino por el temor que sentía. Tenia que salir de ahí, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, no respondía a sus ordenes; ya no soportaba seguir aguantando los enfermizos roces que aquel imbecil le estaba propiciando. Ya había salido una vez, porque no podría hacerlo de nuevo.

-suéltame!!.- grito la castaña después de patear al chico que esquivo con habilidad el golpe. Tenía la respiración agitada el esfuerzo que había echo había sido demasiado.

-que? No te gusto? .-fingió inocencia el atlético rubio que al igual que ella respiraba con irregularidad en ese terno negro que hacia resaltar su perfecta figura de realeza; estaba completamente excitado.

La sangre llego rápidamente a su cabeza por la furia haciendo que el sonriese con más ganas.- acaso crees que eso .-dijo mirando despectivamente los genitales del rubio.- me podrían excitar?.- se burlo la chica con ira en los ojos.

Estas palabras si habían lastimado a Draco, ninguna sangre sucia iba a insultar su hombría, NINGUNA!!. Y comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente arrinconádola a la pared y poniendo sus brazos para que no pudiera escapar.- estoy seguro que "esto" te haría conocer el cielo si te atrevieras a probarlo.- le propuso mientras acercaba su cuerpo y ponía una mano en la cintura de ella.-ya no te escapas.- le susurro antes de que sacara él su varita y dijera petricficus totalis

Hermione volvió a sentir su cuerpo rígido, recostada en esa pared siendo besada por ese hombre al que cualquier chica sin conocerlo se le echaría encima (hay que reconocer que es guapo, aunque no tanto como Harry). Le daba tanto asco, pensó la castaña llena de ira. NO LO PERMITIRIA, NO VOLVERIA A HACERLO¡¡. De pronto sintió que caía de rodillas y que no tenía fuerzas.

- Auu¡¡ maldita.- la maldijo el rubio que había caído de espaldas al piso cuando recibió el impacto del rechazo del hechizo.

Hermione que aduras penas respiraba, trato de ponerse de pie y sacó su varita.- acaso… creíste…que volvería a pasar? .-dijo respirando entrecortadamente.- acaso no aprendiste con el IMPERIUS que me hechaste hace mucho, ya no caigo tan rápido.- dijo la castaña mientras lo apuntaba y se acercaba a la puerta por la que él la había empujado.

- acaso crees que me intimidas.- río Draco que aun mantenía la mirada en el piso.- acaso no te das cuenta de que con esa actitud haces que me gustes más.- le gritó mientras levantaba la mirada hacia sus pechos y sabes una cosa no te vas a escapar, porque sé que algún día te tendré y sera mía.- la amenazando antes de desaparecer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unos pocos rayos de luz iluminaban la habitación y unos sonidos guturales hacían eco en su interior. Los frascos de colonias y cremas habían sido regados por el piso indicando el sitio en donde habían desbordado de pasión los amantes, que ahora se movían en la cama.

Genny lo había traído directo a casa de ella después de salir de una cantina y lo había persuadido de mil formas para que llegara a ese estado. Después de todo Harry era un hombre que solo con un par de estimulaciones llegaba a salirse de quicio.

-Harry!!.- gritaba Genny mientras se agarraba de los barrotes de la cama.- ante tanto placer que le estaba dando el ojiverde sentado encima de ella mientras la embestía convulsivamente.- Te amo¡¡ .-gemía la pelirroja.

_Y yo la amo?_ Se preguntaba el azabache. El de verdad sentía por ella amor? La veía ahí debajo de él con los ojos cerrados apretando los dientes para no gritar mientras el seguía moviéndose dentro de ella. De pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Hermione, aquel rostro sonrosado de vergüenza y de mirada extasiada cuando el por primera vez conquisto su ser.

Flash Black

Había poca luz por la calle en donde caminaban; los gatos maullaban, lo que ocasionó feroces ladridos provenientes de los perros del vecindario y el susto de la castaña que ahora abrazaba fuertemente al hombre que minutos antes caminaba a su lado.

-tranquila, son solo pequeños perritos .–bromeo el alto hombre de ojos verdes que la acurrucaban en su pecho.

-lo que sea que fuese, casi me provoca un infarto .–dijo ella haciendo un puchero digno de una niña de seis años de edad mientras levantaba la vista para refugiase en la calida mirada de aquel hombre que la abrazaba.

Harry vio el brillo en su mirada y dejo de sentir frío, no podía evitar sonreír y sentirse orgulloso por tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos y sin más se limitó a darle un corto y calido beso en los labios.

- te amo .– le susurró el chico en el oído mientras sentía la calida mano de ella sobre la suya.

- yo también Potter .– le sonrío mientras lo guiaba por un pequeño callejón.

-vas muy despacio .– le dijo el chico antes de que cambiasen de posiciones y ahora fuera él quien la guiara a paso rápido.

- veo… que estas muy ansioso -dijo con timidez la castaña mientras casi era arrastrada por él.

El moreno sonrío sonrojado, disminuyendo la velocidad de su andar.- OH… Hermione, después de haber vivido contigo 5 años desde que nos graduamos aguantandome muchos impulsos.- dijo mirándola a los ojos para que ella supiera a lo que se refería – no me pidas que hoy no este ansioso.- suplico el chico con su voz y con la mirada causando en ella una traviesa sonrisa.

-Rayos¡¡ Por qué esta tan lejos .– maldijo por lo bajo mientras se aferraba mas a la mano de ella.

-Harry? .- lo llamo tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada al piso y se llenaba de esos miedos que le entrar a las señoritas virgenes momentos antes de su luna de miel.

-que? .– le contesto mientras seguía guiándola.

- en verdad te hice esperar mucho? .– grito Hermione para conseguir la atención del ojiverde, quien parecía andar en las nubes.

El se detuvo en seco y la miró sorprendido, porque le había dicho eso? Y por que ahora?

Al ver que él se había quedado mirándola ella se puso muy roja, pero igual continuó – es que... He oído que… bueno que… - sus mejillas se encendieron – que… que a los hombres les duele cuando se privan de hacerlo¡¡ - le grito Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos de vergüenza.

Ante estas palabras Harry abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, en verdad que Hermione algunas veces lo sorprendían con sus actos ingenuos. Que creía que hacia cuando el se encerraba en el baño después de pasar todas las tardes muy melosos en el mismo departamento (no sean mal pensadas) Era obvio se daba como cuatro duchas frías para tranquilizar aquellas hormonas que ahora querían estallar.

- Harry, perdóname en verdad que yo no pensé... .-Intento disculpase pero fue callada por los labios de él, que comenzaron a jugar con los suyos, haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Sintiendo como Harry pasaba las manos por su cintura y la obligaba a dar algunos pasos mientras el seguía jugando con su lengua. De pronto un clic y ella supo que el había abierto la puerta con un alohomora no verbal.

Por fin habían llegado. La agarró de la cintura y trato de hacerla entrar sin romper la conexión del beso, pero sintió como ella lo alejaba.

-Hermione? .– le pregunto asustado mientras trataba de encontrar la respuesta a su reacción en sus ojos. No podría soportar que ella se arrepintiera ahora.

-Ella subió la mirada hasta el cielo y vio las estrellas como si buscase algo que no podía encontrar, luego bajo la mirada hacía esos verdes ojos horrorizados.

- esta bien que no haya salido hoy, pero igual sigue siendo nuestra primera noche de luna de miel, sabes?.-le insinuó la castaña mientras movía la cola del vestido de novia.

El la miraba atónito, la conocía muy bien para saber que ella le estaba insinuando algo pero su mente estaba ocupada tratando de imaginar como se vería ella sin ese hermoso vestido.

-Harry, me escuchas?- dijo ella mientras movía una mano en frente de los ojos del chico.

-Her..Hermione no te entiendo.- confeso un poco apenado, ante la dulce sonrisa de ella que lo miraba como si fuese un niño de cinco años y le explicara que el cielo es azul y acercándose a el se puso de puntillas y le susurro en el oído…

- cárgame

El calido aliento de ella en su oído hizo que muchas partes de su cuerpo reaccionaran y que el calor de aquel cuarto subiera increíblemente aunque estaban en invierno.

Fue entonces en donde se dio cuenta de que tenía a "su esposa" en sus brazos y que se dirigían por fin a su dormitorio, en donde la deposito cuidadosamente y poco a poco comenzó a desvestirla, ella reaccionaba a cualquier roce con su piel y eso lo excitaba. Disfrutaba cada momento tratando de ir despacio y de hacer lo correcto, pues iba aprendiendo y experimentando junto con ella cosas nuevas, de nada había valido leer mucho sobre el tema.. y cuando al fin el instinto le indico que ya era la hora, la miro nervioso y el supo que ella lo comprendía, pues ella le puso los brazos al cuello y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

Lentamente el trato y aunque no llego a entrar el sintió como las uñas de ella entraban en su espalda.

Haciéndolo sonreír, porque de eso si había leído. Y se quedo unos segundos mirándola , se veía tan inofensiva y si el le hacía daño?, pero luego sintió como ella lo jalaba nuevamente hacia él; comenzándolo a besar suavemente y haciendo que él nuevamente tuviera confianza y se dejara llevar; cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba dentro de ella. Hermione seguía besándolo con los ojos cerrados mientras por sus mejillas caían dos lágrimas.

Harry se quedo desconcertado, dejo de moverse y se quedo en blanco mirándola, fue entonces cuando sintió que ella lo apretaba más a ella, sintiendo los duros pezones de ella en su pecho.

-gracias Harry – le susurro mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte – gracias por hacerme tu mujer – y fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que se encargara de llenarla de besos y comenzara dulcemente a moverse en ella.

Fin del flash Black

Aun recordaba los labios hinchados y el brillo de la mirada en ella cuando los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, cuando llegaron al clímax.

De pronto un fuerte grito lo saco de sus recuerdos, al parecer Genny ya había alcanzado la cúspide y ahora solo lo jalaba hacia ella susurrándole cosas que él no entendía. Trato de acomodarse al lado de ella y lentamente de darle la espalda; en verdad necesitaba ver que hora era.

Sus ojos casi se quedan en blanco cuando vieron el reloj de mesa de la pelirroja, ERAN LAS 6:00 DE LA TARDE!!

QUE LES PARECIO?

mmm... lo siento desapareci como medio año, pero... pero... Bueno no tengo excusas. espero que les haya gustado y que sigan mandando sus reviews, son el alimento de los esritores. entonces me despido saludando a todos a aquellos que me escribieron, los quiero mucho.

ah y les dejo una tarea... que significa SQ?... recibire sus respuestas!!


	9. sentimientos

**amor y mentiras**

HOLA!!!!!!!!

SORRY por no publicar rapido, soy una mala chica , lo se. Cómo pude dejarles con semejante intriga. bueno estoy segura q este capitulo les va a gustar.

* * *

Después de lo sucedido en el almacén de la tienda, Hermione había corrido a ver a su hija, no hubiera podido perdonarse que ese desgraciado le hiciera daño por su culpa ; felizmente Ani se encontraba jugando rodeada de niños cuando ella la vio en el parque y con eso el alma le regreso al cuerpo.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hace más de dos horas y media que habían llegado a casa. Hermione había arreglado las maletas, hecho la cena y la había empacado en tapers mientras su hija se bañaba. Después de esto la había cambiado y sentado para que viera la tele mientras que ella se daba un ducha y se cambiara para luego salir a la terraza a esperarlo ,porque después de todo el llegaba a las 6:00 y faltaba todavía veinte minutos, pensó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las 6:30 y no había ningún rastro de aquella sonrisa que con el paso de los minutos se había borrado. En sus brazos descansaba la pequeña niña de negros cabellos rizados que se había quedado dormida hace veinte minutos. Su corazón le dolía, le dolía mucho y en su rostro, sus ojos podían verse tristes. Era obvio; él otra vez la había lastimado.

Con mucho cuidado se levanto de la mecedora de madera que había en el jardín, su hija no pesaba mucho así que solo cuidaba de no despertarla y de cubrirla lo suficiente con su cuerpo para que no le llegara el aire. Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz agitada detrás de ella.

- discúlpame, no pude llegar antes_ dijo un Harry agotado que aparecía detrás de ella, con el traje arrugado y la corbata mal puesta.

- se ve que la carrera la ganaste tu, Potter?_ le contesto la castaña con cólera en sus ojos, después de darle una furtiva mirada a su atuendo.

Eso le cayo como una bofetada a Harry que trataba de respirar normalmente, Quien se creía que era ella para decirle eso? Pensó molesto abriendo la boca para reclamar,. Cuando Hermione se giro, golpeándole la cara con su castaño cabello mientras ella se dirigía de vuelta al interior de su casa.

-Hermione¡¡¡_ grito el molesto chico de los ojos verdes para que ella se detuviese.

COMO SE ATREVIA, pensaba la castaña que se abrazaba al cuerpo de su hija para darse fuerzas y no llorar en ese momento frente a ella, cuando sintió que la pequeña levantaba la cabeza y la miraba de frente con los mismos ojos que su padre tenía.- papi ya vino?_ pregunto con felicidad la niña.

Al escuchar esto el moreno no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de horror, no se había dado cuenta de que Ani estaba ahí cuando discutió con su madre; lo menos que quería en el munda era que ella sea infeliz..

Hermione quiso responder, pero no salieron palabras de su boca, la niña al ver esto solo busco bajar de los brazos de su madre para buscar aquella voz que a ella le parecía tan familiar.

- Papá – grito la niña mientras corría hacia el joven de ojos verdes que aun la mirada temeroso.

- Ani…_ le llamo su madre pero la pequeña ya había llegado hasta las piernas de su padre y ahora abría y cerraba sus puñitos en señal de que quería que él la cargase.

Harry sonrió aliviado, su hija no lo había escuchado. Se arrodillo quedando a la altura de la pequeña y le acomodo un mechón negro detrás de la oreja.

- no puedo cargarte pequeña, tengo que hablar con tu madre – le dijo el moreno mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de la niña_ te parece si nos esperas en el auto?_ agrego al ver la cara de decepción de su hija.

La cara de la niña se ilumino de pronto y sonrío radiantemente mientras daba un saltito en el aire.

-auto? – pregunto con curiosidad la niña ante la sorprendida mirada de su madre

- aja, la puerta esta abierta. Pero eso si, no toques ningún botón_ le advirtió pues sabía que Ani era tan curiosa como la misma Hermione Grenger que ahora lo miraba seriamente.

- la niña lo miro triste por un momento pero luego volvió a sonreír y asintió con alegría mientras salía corriendo hacia la cerca.

Un carro? De donde diablos había sacado Harry un carro, para que lo había sacado? . No¡¡. Ya no podía mas, sabía que tenia que aguantar pero ya no podía¡¡¡

- Ani, vuelve¡¡¡_ grito Hermione mientras caminaba atrás de su hija .

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando sintió que Harry había agarrado su mano y la empujaba rápidamente hacia él para que lo viese directamente a la cara. Ella intento soltarse de él, pero no pudo, él era más fuerte.

- suéltame, Potter¡¡¡ - le grito ella mientras lo miraba con rabia.

- por qué?_ le pregunto mirando el peligroso brillo de los ojos de ella, le recordaba tanto a…

-porque…, porque…_ titubeo la chica, acaso ese era el momento para decirle todo lo que él la hacía sufrir.

El aroma de ella había llegado a él cuando ella le dio prácticamente una cachetada con su cabello, lo cual lo dejo por un momento ido y ahora que la tenía tan cerca…

- no se suponía que hoy viajaríamos? – cambio de tema moreno, mientras la soltaba rápidamente y se alejaba un poco de ella, tratando de controlar su respiración que debido al acercamiento se había alterado.

Ella por su parte lo miro extrañada, hubiera jurado ver en sus ojos un poco de deseo. Ese pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran y que su corazón latiera muy rápido, levantando la mirada hacia él, que se encontraba de espaldas con la mirada hacia el piso.

-tienes razón – le dijo tímidamente, viendo como el dejaba de moverse - no debí enfadarme ,hay que apurarnos – le dijo antes de entrar corriendo a la casa para traer las cosas que ella horas antes había preparado para el viaje.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eran las siete de la noche y el cielo por curioso que parezca estaba totalmente despejado y todavía claro, típico de una noche de verano en esa área, la cual parecía ser el último lugar por donde se ocultaba el sol en ese país.

Hermione aspiraba el aire tranquilamente, mientras veía a su hija dormida de nuevo en sus brazos; junto a ella estaba Harry de piloto en aquel carro que parecía sacado de una película de james Bond, aun no podía creer que hubiera aceptado y cambiado de opinión tan rápido, eso no era muy común en ella. Pero es que ella…pero es que él…. Hermione cerró los ojos, no quería atormentarse más con eso. Además esta sería su última oportunidad, si después de ellos no se arreglaban entonces…

Ella suspiraba frustrada, por que lo hacía? Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a aquel joven de ojos verdes que durante todo el viaje había estado viendo disimuladamente a esa castaña que estaba a su lado. No¡ no podía, no debía¡. Por que aun seguía viéndola, acaso se olvidaba lo que ella le hizo. En ese momento él endureció su expresión y sintió como su corazón le pedía que volteara la vista a otra parte.

El dio una curva y se dispuso a darle la última mirada a aquella mujer que en ese momento, tenía que reconocerlo, se veía hermosa.

No… no podía fallar, esta vez no lo haría, no quería¡¡¡ él era su sueño y no lo perdería. Esta vez ella sonrió.

- te pasa algo?

Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras se giraba para verlo, ni por un momento se hubiera imaginado que él la hubiera estado viendo. Un leve sonrojo paso por sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el rostro masculino de él que ahora miraba concentrado la pista.

- mm… nada_ le contesto un poco apenada sin saber por qué.

El volteo su vista hacia la ventana de su lado no soportaba que ella le mirase de frente, no quería verla de nuevo, no quería ver de nuevo aquel brillo que en la mañanas ela tenia y que casi lo hacian besarl….. NO¡¡¡ SIMPLEMENTO NO¡¡¡ ESO NO VOLVERIA A PASAR.

- Harry – le llamo la castaña mientras acomodaba a su hija en brazos.

- mmm… – le respondió evasivamente tratando de que ella se arrepintiera de dirigirle la palabra.

- solo conduce despacio – le pidió ella mientras arropada a la pequeña Ani y le metía un biberón a la boca.

Él no la entendió y se lo había a decir cuando sintió como la mano de Hermione se posaba en su hombro y veía como la pierna de ella se posaba entre las de él .los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos cuando sintió que ella se arrodillaba en su asiento, quedando a solo centímetros de donde estaban sus… una electrizante sensación paso por su cuerpo,

ella se movía al interior del carro lentamente (no sean pervertidos¡¡¡) . Tratando de no despertar a su hija a quien estaba acostando en los asientos traseros,. Había puesto sus piernas en los dos asientos para apoyarse y no perder el equilibrio, aunque con eso hubiera ocasionado que Harry casi perdiera el control del volante, pues no había tomado en cuenta que en esa posición ella rozaba partes cercanas a su entrepierna muy sensibles en él.

Hermione¡¡¡¡ – casi grita mientras trataba de controlar el volante, sus manos estaban temblando.

Ella ya había dejado a la pequeña durmiendo y le había puesto un hechizo para que no se moviera del lugar en donde estaba, aun si les tocaba dar una vuelta peligrosa en el camino. Cuando sintió que el carro se salía de rumbo y ella era empujada hacia atrás.

Un fuerte sonido de llantas hizo retumbar a aquella utopista solo conocida por algunos, asustando a varias aves que habían salido huyendo de los postes de electricidad cercanos. En el centro se encontraba el auto, intacto, aunque en la pista quedaban aun las marcas de aquel violento frenado. Dentro, dos chicos con respiración agitada se miraban a los ojos.

-Hermione? – pregunto con un gesto lleno de preocupación en la cara mientras la sostenía en brazos y sentia como su corazon palpitaba fuertemente.

La castaña aun no podía recuperar la respiración, la impresión había sido demasiado fuerte. Que había pasado?

- estas bien? – le volvió a preguntar cambiando su expresión por una de enfado. Que había pensado ella cuando puso su pierna entre mis… bueno mis… ok mi entrepierna, y como se le ocurrió gatear en mi asiento? Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba rozando mis… mis… ok mis pantalones (O/////O). Era obvio que perdiese el control del carro, pensó el moreno que miraba con reproche a la chica que aun tenía en brazos.

-por que…- quiso preguntar la chica pero no se atrevió al ver el enfado de él – que paso?

Él frunció el ceño, acaso pensaba que el era tan ingenuo como antes para creer que ella hizo todo eso sin pensar en las consecuencias?. No, no el ya no era tan tonto. Sin más la trato de dejar en el asiento de su costado y le hablo rápidamente.

-solo pasó, que casi sales volando por el parabrisas – contesto tratando de sonar sarcástico.

Ella abrió sus ojos de la impresión, ahora ya recordaba; cuando sintió que el carro volteo violentamente, ella salio hacia atrás y fue ahí en donde sintió como un brazo de Harry la agarraban y la abrazaban fuertemente hacia él protectoramente mientras con una mirada de terror trataba desesperadamente de hacer que frenase el carro. Hermione sintió tibias sus mejillas mientras abría la boca para decirle que lo quería y que le agradecía de corazón el haberla salvado otra vez de la muerte; pero no pudo hacerlo ya que se vio interrumpida por él.

-en verdad no se que pretendías? – le dijo fríamente mientras volvía a encender el motor.

El amor y la alegría que sentía Hermione en ese momento se desvaneció tan rápido que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondamente para poder contestarle la pregunta sin alterarse, por que lo que menos quería ahora era pelear con él.

Sin saber que en aquel momento un tímido color rosa cubrían las mejillas de aquel hombre que estaba a su lado y la veía con mirada perdida por el espejo que estaba junto de la ventana.

Estaba molesta?, se dijo él mentalmente mientras por su rostro asomaba una dulce sonrisa, desde primer año había adorado esa mueca entre impaciencia e ira que se mezclaban dejándolo a el con unas ganas locas de quitársela a besos. lo que había sentido hacías unos minutos que habían sido? Un fruto de no haber terminado lo que empezó con Ginny?.

Esas y muchas preguntas invadían la mente del joven mientras daba la vuelta al volante y apoyaba su brazo en la ventana para pensar, pues su cabeza era un tremendo remolino por una parte hace unos minutos había sentido miles de cargas eléctricas cuando ella se deslizo por sus entrepiernas rozándole lo que aparentemente no pudieron proteger los boxers y por lo que había ahogado un gran gemido, por que de eso estaba seguro, el iba a gritar¡¡¡. Por otro lado, aquellas imágenes de ella en la maldita oficina de ese huron haciendo…

…

Quien se creía que era? Y a que se refería con eso de que qué pretendía? Acaso pensaba que ella quería provocar un accidente? Grito interiormente, concibiendo lastimarse a sí misma y sintiendo una tristeza muy grande… acaso el no comprendía que ella lo menos que había querido en el mundo desde siempre había sido nunca causarle daño, se limitó a pensar la castaña mientras sentía como una amarga lágrima caía por una de sus mejillas. Cuando un grito cercano provocó que salga de su ensimismamiento

No¡¡¡_ grito el ojiverde mientras apretaba con mas fuerza el volante. Solo de imaginarla a ella en la cama de aquel imbecil lo volvía loco, LOCO¡¡¡¡

Ella volvió su rostro hacia él, encontrándose a Harry cerrando los ojos con ganas un con una mueca de dolor muy grande.

- que pasa Harry? –le preguntó aterrada Hermione poniendo una mano sobre la que tenia Harry en el volante.

Que le pasaba?, pues le pasaban muchas cosas y una era que la odiaba, la odiaba mucho por haberlo lastimado, por haberlo engañado¡¡¡ Al diablo si su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que ella lo miraba o lo tocaba. Al diablo todo lo que habían vivido desde que entraron en Howarts, Al diablo con todo¡¡¡

- Harry?_ le volvió a preguntar su esposa que ahora lo miraba con gran preocupación.

Maldita sea¡¡¡ porque lo agarraba, pensó el chico de cabellos negros mientras abría los ojos y se volteaba hacia ella para evitarla nuevamente. Pero no pudo porque ahí, al frente de él se encontraba un Hermione con los ojos hinchados y con claras marcas de llanto en sus mejillas, haciendo que una mezcla de frustración y culpabilidad se apoderaran de él.

-Ahora por qué lloras? – le pregunto con un tono de cansancio en su voz, fingiendo que estaba harto de ella."porque lloraba, acaso no era él el que se moría de ganas de hacerlo"

Ella desvío la mirada hacia la palanca de cambios y luego de unos segundos la volvió a levantar para quedar de frente a esos ojos verdes que aun seguían posados en ella.

-yo no importo Harry- le contesto rápidamente mientras ponía mas fuerza en el agarre de la mano sobre la de él –a mí me importas tú

Que el importaba? JA¡¡¡ menuda broma, ahora entendía que toda su vida con ella había sido una farsa, una maldita farsa¡ pero no volvería a caer, ya no…

Un movimiento en las muñecas y una pisada al acelerador hicieron que la mano de Hermione suelte a la fuerza la de él. Harry no quería que ella lo volviese a tocar en su vida y haría lo imposible por que ella se diera cuenta de eso. Cada vez si necesitaba mirarla se lo prohibiría, cada vez que quisiera escucharla no le prestaría atención, estaba resuelto él ya no la quería mas¡¡¡¡

Ella lo miro en silencio; si tan solo el se atreviera a verla de frente por un tiempo mas largo, pondría saber que es lo que le pasaba¡¡¡. Pero a quien engañaba, ella sabía muy bien por que él la trataba así, y en su rostro una sonrisa derrotada se asomo mientras volteaba la mirada a la ventana, pues estaba claro que él no quería nada de ella.

* * *

bueno les gusto?.....no lo se pero a mi me dieron muchas ganas de llorar.!!!!

bueno la respuesta para la anterior pregunta era sex quickly, a que no se lo imaginaban he?

cuidense y muchos besos


	10. celos y desesperación

**amor y mentiras **

hola!!!

bueno es un milgro q pueda enviar un capitulo tan rapido. aunque no creo q se vuelva a repetir hasta dentro de dos semanas( tengo finales en la universidad T_T).

bueno este cap es corto, pero no se si en vez de alegrarles leer este cap me van a querer matar... bueno no se preocupen pronto le dare un respiro a Herms( solo acuerdense del refran todo da vueltas ^-^)

* * *

cap anterior

**_...Ella lo miro en silencio; si tan solo el se atreviera a verla de frente por un tiempo mas largo, pondría saber que es lo que le pasaba¡¡¡. Pero a quien engañaba, ella sabía muy bien por que él la trataba así, y en su rostro una sonrisa derrotada se asomo mientras volteaba la mirada a la ventana, pues estaba claro que él no quería nada de ella._**

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Después de media hora más, un silencio casi sepulcral rodeaba a la familia Potter(si a eso se le podía llamar familia)Ellos llegaban a una linda casita de campo que quedaba a orillas del mar de aguas casi transparente de arena blanca. Hermione fue la primera en bajar del auto, no soportaba estar un minuto más ahí adentro, sintiéndose ignorada totalmente por él ¿Cómo si no supiese que eso era lo que le hacía mas daño?¡¡¡.

Rápidamente Hermione se arreglo su vestido y se dirigió a abrir la puerta trasera para sacar a su hija, quien parecía dormir mejor que en su cuna. Pero justo cuando ella se agachaba para comenzar a gatear en el asiento trasero para sacarla, un suave agarre en su brazo le comunico que su "adorable" esposo estaba tras ella.

-quiero sacarla yo, puedo? – le pidió el hombre de corbata.

Ella no dijo nada, sabía lo mucho que quería Harry a Ani, si bien no se comportaba como un buen esposo al menos no podía quejarse de él como padre. La castaña se quito del camino y se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto para sacar las cosas que habían traído pero otra vez la voz de él la interrumpió.

- ya están adentro –le dijo despacio pues ahora tenia a la pequeña Ani dormida en brazos.

-pero como…?- le pregunto asombrada, si se acababan de bajar del carro como todo ya estaba adentro?

Él no le respondió, solo se limito a darle una mirada rápida para indicarle que debían entrar, antes de encaminarse hacia la casa con la bebé en los brazos. Dejando a una mujer triste y derrotada en la perta de la cerca de esa pequeña mansión sureña.

Después de media hora Hermione terminaba de ordenar las cosas del viaje; la ropa estaba en los cajones, la comida estaba en el refrigerador y la cena estaba calentándose. La castaña estaba cansada y dejo apoyar su cabeza en el respaldar de la silla. Después de todo no necesitaba cuidar su aspecto, ya de que servía si el ni siquiera se fijaba en ella. Ni siquiera sabía en ese momento donde estaba, desde que entraron el se dirigió al cuarto de Ani, luego de unos minutos escucho como la puerta se cerraba y se abría otra, quizás estaría bañándose, bueno mas le valía que se esté bañando. NO SOPORTARÍA DORMIR AL LADO DE ÉL SABIENDO QUE POR SU PIEL AUN ESTARIA EL SUDOR DE ESA…DE ESA MALDITA MUJER¡¡¡.

- por que? – se recrimino con tristeza mientras trataba de acomodarse aquel pequeño short de seda que prácticamente no tapaba nada.

**flash black**

Después de entrar y ver como Harry prácticamente huía de ella; la castaña se había ido a arreglar las maletas a su cuarto y había terminado llena de sudor, lo que fue realmente incomodo para ella, por lo que sin esperar un minuto se fue a dar una rápida ducha ; pero cuando fue a buscar su ropa interior solo encontró esos dos atrevidos conjuntos que había comprado S&Q . NO LO PODÍA CREER¡¡¡ AHORA QUE PENSARÍA HARRY¡¡¡ ADEMAS NO QUERÍA QUE LA VIERA ASI¡¡¡ Y MUCHO MENOS EN ESOS MOMENTOS¡¡¡. PERO ENTONCES QUE HARÍA?¡¡¡¡.Pero al final tuvo que ponérselos, después de todo no quería andar desnuda.

**fin del falsh black**

- soy una tonta – se dijo a sí misma mientras trataba de aguantar el llanto y apretaba sus puños de la impotencia.

Pero no pudo, después de unos segundos el llanto de Hermione no tuvo fin, siempre había llorado en silencio pero porque debía de hacerlo, solo para seguir quedando como una idiota frente a ese hombre que ella ya no reconocía como el verdadero Harry¡¡¡.

Sus llantos se escuchaban por toda la cocina, sonaban tristes, dolorosos y a cualquiera le hubiera partido el alma si los hubiera oído, y ella era conciente de ello no le importaba gritarle algunas cosas a Harry pero nunca se perdonaría que su hija sufriera un trauma por su culpa. Asi que sin más movió su varita rápidamente y frente a ella apareció un plato de arroz con un pedazo de bistec y un biberón. Luego de esto la varita de ella cayó al suelo y solo en esa habitación se escucharon los pasos de ella corriendo y el golpe fuerte de la puerta al cerrarse.

Justo cuando un joven alto de hermosos ojos verdes y de mojados cabellos azabaches, bajaba por la escalera vestido con una ceñida camisa sport blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos junto con unos bermudas de dril marrón, con dos bolsillos grandes en los costados inferiores, delatando su verdadera apariencia que cada día quedaba oculta bajo esa camisa, terno y corbata, a sus tan solo 25 años.

El atractivo hombre bajaba las escaleras con la mirada fija hacia delante, sabía que ella estaría ahí y lo menos que quería ahora era que le hiciera otra escena como la de antes. _De pronto un fuerte golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos había sido la puerta?_. Con rapidez bajo los peldaños encontrándose solo con los cuadros de frutas moviéndose por el fuete impacto de la puerta trasera y un plato de comida junto con un biberón en aquella cocina campestre.

***

Las olas del mar parecían cantar al compás del viento a esas horas, la brisa era suave y rozaba la blanca piel de Hermione que caminaba por la orilla mientras la luna seguía su rastro con un tenue rayo de luz. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, y su pecho le dolía terriblemente en ese momento. Ella colocó una mano sobre su corazón tratando de que a si todo el dolor se clamara, aunque sabía muy bien que eso no era posible porque en la tierra solo había alguien capaz de hacerlo, y ese hombre era quien la hería.

Sus lagrimas dejaron de caer y sus pies se mojaron con aquellas aguas cristalinas que traían las olas. Como había sido tan estúpida para aguantar tanto, como había podido soportar su desprecio sin ni siquiera decirle algo, como había podido ir a ese lugar con él después de que la había intentado violar; COMO?¡¡¡¡

El agua mojaba ahora sus rodillas, mientras ella miraba el infinito azul del cielo. Como le gustaría estar en aquel cielo tan lleno de paz y tranquilidad, fue lo que cruzaba por su mente. Pero de pronto una suave y muy dulce voz comenzó a cantar en la playa. Que linda¡¡¡ pensó la joven castaña mientras sentía como su corazón se llenaba de calidez y de alegría.

Pero de donde viene? – se pregunto ella en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos y abría los brazos dejándose llevar por la música – aunque en verdad no me importa, algo como esto debe ser realmente puro_ susurró para sí l a castaña mientras comenzaba a mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro al compás de la canción.

***

Después de bajar y encontrar un plato de comida y un biberón él había optado por tomar la mamadera y subir al cuarto de su pequeña hija, quien ya se había despertado y se encontraba envolviendo con una bufanda a su pequeña muñeca., alegando que aquella se había resfriado , cosa que hizo sacar una tremenda carcajada a aquel moreno que tenía como padre; después de eso Harry la había acostado nuevamente en su cama y se había echado con ella para darle él biberón, que su supuesta madre tenía que dárselo. Aunque solo diez minutos despues Ani volvía a caer dormida en sus brazos.

-No quiero verla .– susurró el chico para sí mismo, mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto. él había tardado lo suficiente en el cuarto de la niña para que ella regresara, aunque de eso no podía estar seguro pues se había entretenido mucho con su hija.

_ACASO TENÍA MIEDO?_ Se cuestionó rápidamente el muchacho, quien se detuvo antes de girar la perilla de la habitación.

-miedo?.- se repito otra vez pero ahora hablo en vez de ello.- jamás lo he tenido .–y sin más, el hombre de ojos verdes movió su giro la perilla, encontrando frente a él una cama perfectamente tendida ._DONDE ESTABA ELLA?_, penso él mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar rápidamente, tan rápido que hasta se comenzaba a marear.

-maldita sea¡¡¡_ murmuró Harry pasandose la mano por el cabello, en señal de molestia. mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared

Ella se había ido hace media hora. ¿Quien se creía que era? .

-A QUE HORA PIENSAS VENIR, EH¡¡¡_ gritó lleno de cólera mientras golpeaba la pared con sus puños – O ES QUE ACASO PIENSAS QUEDARTE CON ESE IMBECIL HASTA QUE AMANEZCA¡¡¡

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como paltos. Que había sido eso? celos? y por un momento su corazón latió con fuerza al pensar en ella .NO¡¡¡ ESO NUNCA ¡¡¡.el ya no la amaba más, y nunca más lo volvería a hacer , él no estaba tan loco. Rápidamente Harry se encamino hacía el balcón , necesitaba tomar aire , necesitaba que sus ideas se aclarasen con el aroma salino del mar. Después de unos minutos él volvía a respirar normalmente y en su rostro ya no había rastro de ningún disgusto o de rabia, solo había tranquilidad.

El moreno veía el cielo y aquellas pequeñas estrellas destellar a la distancia, eso se vía tan hermoso. Aunque el mar no se quedaba atrás; con esa arena blanca, con esas aguas cristalinas y con aquella hermosa sirena. Eran el mejor paisaje que él había podido ver en su vida. Un momento, una sirena? Pero si en aquel lugar no habían arrecifes?.Harry agudizo la mirada mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de bambú del balcón

-OH POR DIOS¡¡¡ ES HERMIONE¡¡¡- dijo lleno de asombro mientras su mirada viajaba por el cuerpo de aquella mujer que segundos antes había pensado que era el de una sirena.

Sus delineadas curvas eran distinguidas desde lo lejos al igual que sus bien trabajados pechos por la maternidad, pues aunque le resultaba un poco pervertido tenía que admitir que habían crecido un mucho.

-no sabía que Ani hubiera hecho eso –dijo mientras trataba de no sonrojarse.

Llevaba puesto un pequeño short-cito de seda que hicieron que el despejara por unos segundos la vista de ella y respirara diez veces seguidas para poder respirar normalmente, aunque lo que más lo había impactado era aquel pequeño top, que más parecía la parte de arriba de un bikini. Nunca se la hubiera podido imaginar usando algo asi. De pronto una ola la tapo casi completamente, desapareciendo por medio minuto y dejando a Harry sin respirar por ese tiempo.

- que pasa? – se dijo a sí mismo cuando la vio aparecer de nuevo, aunque esta vez solo veía su cara y fue en ese preciso momento que Harry dejo de concentrarse en ella y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba yendo hacia la parte mas profunda del mar. Que hacía ella ahí?¡¡¡ pero no fue necesario que le llegara a la mente la respuesta , pues la castaña volvía hundirse en el océano; sintiendo como un gran escalofrío corría por su piel y como su sangre dejaba de pasar por su venas, dejándolo frío, muy frío¡¡¡

-NO¡¡¡HERMIONE¡¡¡ESPERA¡¡¡-grito el muchacho, quien en ese momento salía corriendo como una bala de aquella habitación

El corazón de Harry cada vez se iba acelerando más y más, y en su mente solo rondaba la imagen de Hermione, de aquella mujer que amo con locura y que aunque no sabía lo que en verdad sentía ahora, estaba seguro que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara. NUNCA¡¡¡ ÉL NO LO PERMITIRÍA¡¡¡ De un gran salto Harry Potter se salto tres peldaños aterrizando en el suelo de manera impecable, MALDITA SEA !!! pensó el muchacho, que ahora se quitaba la camisa rápidamente y para luego tirarla en el QUE LLEGUE A TIEMPO!!! NO, YO TENGO QUE LLEGAR...

* * *

T-T buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

que les pareció? me quieren matar?


	11. verdades?

**amor y mentiras **

hola chicos, los hice esperar?....buuu lo siento. pero tenía examenes y luego q terminaron me puse a trabajar en los proximos capitulos que vienen.

al menos le he traido conmigo un gran capi, me parece q herms se merece un grannnnnnnnn descanzo por todo el sufrimiento q la hago pasar.

_**cap anterior**_

_****_

...Llevaba puesto un pequeño short-cito de seda que hicieron que el despejara por unos segundos la vista de ella y respirara diez veces seguidas para poder respirar normalmente, aunque lo que más lo había impactado era aquel pequeño top, que más parecía la parte de arriba de un bikini. Nunca se la hubiera podido imaginar usando algo asi. De pronto una ola la tapo casi completamente, desapareciendo por medio minuto y dejando a Harry sin respirar por ese tiempo.

- que pasa? – se dijo a sí mismo cuando la vio aparecer de nuevo, aunque esta vez solo veía su cara y fue en ese preciso momento que Harry dejo de concentrarse en ella y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba yendo hacia la parte mas profunda del mar. Que hacía ella ahí?¡¡¡ pero no fue necesario que le llegara a la mente la respuesta , pues la castaña volvía hundirse en el océano; sintiendo como un gran escalofrío corría por su piel y como su sangre dejaba de pasar por su venas, dejándolo frío, muy frío¡¡¡

-NO¡¡¡HERMIONE¡¡¡ESPERA¡¡¡-grito el muchacho, quien en ese momento salía corriendo como una bala de aquella habitación

El corazón de Harry cada vez se iba acelerando más y más, y en su mente solo rondaba la imagen de Hermione, de aquella mujer que amo con locura y que aunque no sabía lo que en verdad sentía ahora, estaba seguro que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara. NUNCA¡¡¡ ÉL NO LO PERMITIRÍA¡¡¡ De un gran salto Harry Potter se salto tres peldaños aterrizando en el suelo de manera impecable, MALDITA SEA !!! pensó el muchacho, que ahora se quitaba la camisa rápidamente y para luego tirarla en el QUE LLEGUE A TIEMPO!!! NO, YO TENGO QUE LLEGAR...

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

La música inundaba sus oídos y le transmitía una paz especial que ahora recorría todo su cuerpo, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido así. Pero ahora que lo pensaba…, no podía recordar nada¡¡¡. Hermione se detuvo y frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados, algo no estaba bien. La música se intensificó; ahora era mas melodiosa, suave y más lenta. La mente de Hermione volvió a relajarse al igual que su cuerpo, que por un instante se había tensado; para que recordar si todo lo que tendríaque ver en sus recuerdos le harían daño., pensó Hermione mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho, justo en el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón, y sin más dudas volvió a seguir aquella canción que tanta felicidad le producía.

***

-maldición – fue lo único que se le ocurrió exclamar a Harry cuando vio con espanto a la castaña solo de la nariz a la cabeza._** ¡¡¡el agua casi la estaba tapando¡¡¡**_.

Harrry sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr _¡¡¡No podía perder más tiempo¡¡¡¡_, pensó mientras entraba en aquellas aguas de aquel transparente océano y comenzaba a gritar el nombre de aquella mujer que era su esposa.- HERMIONE¡¡¡

***

La castaña ahora tarareaba al son de aquella melodía con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, se sentía tan bien. _"Nunca quisiera salir de aquí_", pensó la ojimiel. Cuando de pronto un sonido la distrajo, un sonido que la hizo dejar de caminar ¿quien era?...

- HERMIONE¡¡¡ - volvió a gritar el moreno desde la distancia, mientras luchaba con aquellas aguas que de pronto habían dejado de ser tranquilas.

Ella al escuchar esa voz otra vez no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor en su rostro, no sabía quien era esa persona que la llamaba, pero no quería escucharlo.

-HERMIONE¡¡¡

la castaña lo volvió a escuchar ahora más fuerte y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza ¿que me pasa?. Ella dejo de caminar y unas ganas fuertes de voltear la inundaron, ¿por que quiero verlo?

-HERMIONE, ESPERAME¡¡¡- grito el chico que acababa de verla detenerse, a duras penas, porque que las olas luchaban por no dejarlo avanzar golpeandolo con fuerza - ya voy, YA VOY POR TI¡¡¡

_"Sí tengo que verlo, no se por qué pero tengo que hacerlo_". Y justo cuando se disponía a voltear; la música cambio drásticamente, ya no era suave y armoniosa, ahora era ruidosa y estridente. Y junto a esto, por la mente de la castaña comenzaron a aparecer varias imágenes, que hicieron llorar a la castaña amargamente. No ¡¡¡ No quiero que él se acerque¡¡¡ . Las imágenes seguían pasando como una cinta de video por su cabeza y solo ella rogaba que se detuviese mientras lloraba, aunque curiosamente no las sentía resbalar por sus mejillas, no lo quiero ver más¡¡¡ ya no quiero verte mas Harry¡¡¡ quiero que todo esto pare¡¡¡... De pronto la música volvió a ser la misma de antes, suave y muy lenta aunque se escuchaba muy despacio, y solo cada vez que ella avanzaba podía escuchar más.

-No¡¡¡ - gritó lleno de pánico el ojiverde cuando la vio desaparecer de la superficie.-ya he perdido demasiado tiempo_.-_ se dijo a si mismo furioso mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su bermudas (acuérdense de que su bermudas tenía los bolsillos a la altura de las rodillas y estos obviamente tenían botones) y con un ligero golpe de varita a las aguas, estas dejaron de moverse, cosa que el aprovecho para comenzar a correr y luego tirarse a bucear para poder encontrarla.

***

Ahora si la podía oír en su plenitud, esa música hermosa que llenaba su alma y aunque le parecía muy gracioso, no la dejaba sentir nada._" ahora quizá podría ser feliz" , _pensó mientras trataba de juntar sus manos para luego ponerlas sobre su pecho. Pero ni siquiera puedo unir sus manos, ya que unos de sus brazos había sido capturado por… ¿que pasa? Hermione intento soltarse, ella no quería irse de ahí, pero de pronto no solo era uno de sus brazos, ahora eran los dos. Habían sido agarrados por aquella persona. Ella negaba con la cabeza, pero igualmente era jalada hacia atrás con fuerza mientras era abrazada contra el pecho de ese ser.

_CALIDO..._, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente e inconscientemente rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos, recientemente ya liberados. De pronto la música se fue al igual que la paz que ella había sentido. Hermione comenzó a sentir como el aire le faltaba y como fuertemente el agua golpeaba sus cuerpos, ¿sus cuerpos? , su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sintió su cuerpo sin fuerzas, aunque no sabía si era por la falta de oxigeno o por encontrarse abrazada fuertemente por el mismísimo HARRY POTTER, quien en ese momento dibujaba varios círculos con su varita señalando el piso murmuraba algo, pues le salían burbujas de aire de la boca y después… después no supo más.

***

"Hermione" ,volvío a escuchar su nombre. _¿Donde estaba?¿por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo? _Lentamente ella intento abrir los ojos; encontrándose con unos de color verde intenso que la miraban atentamente.

-por fín abriste los ojos – suspiro el azabache mientras cerraba los ojos de alivio.

Después de haberla encontrado y agarrado de los brazos, las cosas se habían complicado. Varias corrientes oceánicas los habían revolcado por segundos en el agua y él se sentía demasiado cansado, en verdad no podía creer que hubieran salido vivos de esa pesadilla.

La castaña, quien se había sentado con mucho esfuerzo de aquella arena blanca, y ahora se disponía a levantarse. No quería explicarle, no quería hablar con él. Pero no pudo y sus piernas la traicionaron al dar el primer paso hacia su casa; cayendo en los brazos del moreno, quien al ya suponer una reacción así se había parado atrás de ella. Pero al haber gastado muchas energías no pudo evitar no poder sostenerla, cayendo los dos al suelo.

Ella se encontraba encima de él, puesto que el la había vuelto a abrazar para protegerla de la caída. Quedando cara a cara en la arena, tan cerca del uno del otro, que ambos sentían sus respiraciones juntarse.

Hermione no podía más, no soportaba estar así. Lentamente ella se quito de él y se echo a su lado, mirando a las estrellas tratando de romper el silencio.

- debió de ser una sirena de mar, ellas tienen… - pero no logró terminar ya que su acompañante intervino.

- Por que lo hiciste? – le preguntó de manera cortante, mientras miraba seriamente el cielo.

Ella abrió la boca para no le salio ninguna sola palabra de la boca, cuando vio esa penetrante y hermosa mirada verde posarse en sus ojos; la cual le aseguraba que Harry también sabía de los poderes de esas criaturas. Ella bajo la cabeza y se sentó de rodillas frente a él. No quería verlo ni decirle que involuntariamente había deseado desaparecer de ese horrible mundo .

Harry al verla levantarse la imitó. Él sabía muy bien que las sirenas de esas zonas ecuatoriales, eran demasiado sensibles y que por eso ellas cumplían los deseos más ocultos de las personas que ingresaban en su territorio, siempre y cuando aquella persona en verdad lo desee de corazón, por lo que casi nunca hacía daño. ¿En verdad ella quería morir?

- tu me amas? – fue lo único que pronunció la castaña, mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha. Al parecer había llegado la hora.

_Como? Que si la amaba?_ El abrió la boca para responder pero no le salía palabra alguna. _¿Por qué dudo? Acaso no ensayaste varias veces lo que le dirías, esta es tu oportunidad Potter._ Pero no pudo y solo se limitó a mirar el océano.

-ya no quiero más – susurró la castaña, que al no escuchar la respuesta de él asumió el significado de su silencio - ¡¡¡¿QUE CREES QUE SOY?!!! - grito mientras arrugaba la seda de su pequeña pantaloneta, para no dejar caer ninguna lagrima más.

Harry abrió los ojos como plato, no se esperaba esa reacción, por parte de ella y justo cuando quiso hablar ella lo interrumpió.

-acaso crees que no me duele cada vez que llegas y ni siquiera me miras? Acaso crees que no me siento morir cada vez que sé que me engañas con ella? – le volvió a gritar llena de amargura. Ya no quería seguir aguantando, la antigua Hermione había vuelto, no permitiría que la lastimase de nuevo.

El azabache ahora la miraba con la boca abierta, no entendía porque ella le decía eso, ¿que tramaba?

-sabes, Potter? –Le dijo la castaña mientras dejaba de ver el piso y levantaba la mirada hacia él, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos café cristalinos- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO MUCHO!!! - y ya no pudo contenerse, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente

Harry ahora la miraba aterrado, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar o creer, nunca la había visto así.

Se lo había dicho, por fin se había descargado todo el dolor que sentía por él, todo lo que la hacía sufrir, ¿pero ahora que seguía? ¿Se separarían? esa sola idea la asustó ¿podría vivir sin él? Pero si ya lo estaba haciendo, ¿y Ani? Y si….De pronto todas esas preguntas se hicieron humo, cuando sintió nuevamente ese calor en su pecho. Él la estaba abrazando.

No se le había ocurrió otra manera de dejar que ella llorase, En Howarts siempre la había tranquilizado estar en sus brazos. Aunque ya no fuese lo mismo, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que salieron de ese colegio.

Ella dejó de llorar , y eso hizo que él mirase su ensortijado cabello castaño tiernamente, al parecer a ella le seguía pareciendo cómodo su abrigo. Una sensación calida recorrió su cuerpo y una necesidad de tenerla más cerca de él lo apoderaron, haciendo más fuerte él abrazo. Pero al parecer ella no estaba muy de acuerdo y quiso alejarse de él. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de no dejarla ir.

Se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos, era su lugar preferido; pero no podía quedarse y ella lo sabía, esos brazos ya tenían otra dueña, aspiro por ultima vez el aroma varonil de él, pero justo cuando se iba a alejar, él la acercó más a él, ¿que se proponía? ¿ Acaso quería lastimarla más o quizás burlarse de ella? No, ella no lo dejaría, ya había lastimado mucho su orgullo. Ella volvió a intentar alejarse pero el volvió a no permitírselo.

- suéltame!!!- le dijo despacio, pero el no contesto ni le obedeció, solo negó con la cabeza. Esto le provocó tanta cólera a Hermione que comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en el pecho para que lo soltara- suéltame!!!

_¿Porque no le hacía caso? ¿Al fin ella se iría y el podría ser libre? ¿Por que no la soltaba?_, bueno estas preguntas dejaron de importarle cuando sintió los débiles golpes de ella sobre su cuerpo. En verdad siempre le había encantado que ella se pusiera a hacer ese berrinche, siempre era tan digno de una niña cinco años.

-déjame ir, por favor- dijo ella deteniéndose y levantando la mirada hasta encontrarse con los verdes ojos de él – ya no me hagas sufrir más.

Estas últimas palabras habían hecho un corto circuito en el cerebro de Harry, haciéndolo que desviara su mirada a otro lugar del espacio. _¿Como que él la hacía sufrir, acaso ella no había sido la que lo había engañado primero, la que había roto su corazón?_ Y fue en ese momento cuando las imágenes de ella sin camisa en la oficina de Draco se le aparecieron de repente, haciendo que una rabia interna se apoderar de él. ¿Como ella había sido capaz de hacerle eso?

_"En verdad no se lo que está pensando, ya que él ha dejado de mirarme_, se ve preocupado y molesto y no se por qué". Ella detenidamente observó el rostro de ese guapo joven, al principio no quiso hacerlo, pero luego no pudo evitarlo, quizás era la última vez que lo vería de esa forma. _"Su agarre se ha debilitado, quizás ahora si desea que me vaya, lo voy a extrañar. En verdad no se si podré vivir viendo que el ésta con otra. ¡Maldita sea por qué lo amo tanto!_ "Y sin más ella agarró el rostro de él y lo agacho lo suficiente para que ella pudiera besarlo. "_No importa si después de esto te burlas de mí, solo quiero sentir el sabor de tus labios por ultima vez…"_

Los labios de ella se movían suavemente por encima de los suyos, y al instante el sabor a miel se mezcló en su boca. Ella lo estaba besando y él no hacía nada por impedírselo. Ahora ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, sintiendo como ella presionaba su boca contra la de él. Fue en ese momento en él que toda aquella rabia se esfumó de su mente, dejandose llevar por aquel beso lleno de ternura y de pasión que ella le entregaba. Lentamente el rodeo su espalda con sus brazos, sintiendo como ella se tensaba de solo tocarla, causándole una pequeña sensación de satisfacción, mientras ahora él se dedicaba a responder él beso. Ella lo besaba tan dulcemente que… _¿y si había sido un error? ¿Y si todo lo que vio había sido una trampa?_ Es que como una mujer podía besarlo de esa forma sino lo amaba. De pronto la lengua de él quiso explorar la boca de su antigua dueña, comenzando a jugar con los blancos dientes de la castaña, quien al sentir el contacto no puedo evitar gemir. Cosa que hizo que Harry mandara al diablo a todas esas malditas imágenes y teorías absurdas, por que ahora estaba seguro que eran absurdas. Había sido un maldito imbecil, esa mujer que tenía en frente seguía siendo la misma de antes, seguía siendo su misma Hermione no podía explicarlo, pero estaba seguro de que aún lo era.

La mente de Hermione entró en otro mundo cuando sintió como Harry pasaba sus brazos por su espalda y le correspondía el beso. Ella nunca imagino que algo como eso pasaría, ahora el jugaba con su boca dejándola en el paraíso, pero por que lo hacía? ¿Y si quería jugar con ella?, no, no lo permitirá., pensó antes de separarse de él.

- por que lo hiciste- le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tratando de tomar aire, de verdad la había dejado agotada.

- si no bien lo recuerdo, tu fuiste quien empezó – le dijo susurró en el oído, de una forma tan sensual que hizo que la piel de Hermione temblara.

-por que me correspondiste – le volvió a preguntar mientras trataba de parecer segura.

Él la miro por unos segundos, se veía tan hermosa, no podía creer que acababa de descubrir que ella en verdad lo amaba. él que la había llegado a liberar del abrazo, la acercó otra vez a él , para luego acostarla en la arena, no esta muy seguro de lo que hacía, ni si ella lo perdonaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

- te amo – le susurro mientras se situaba encima de ella y la veía directamente a los ojos.

Ella se quedo estática, ¿en verdad él le estaba diciendo eso? Sus ojos no mentían, en ese color verde se reflejaba verde y amor. Pero no entendía, por qué ahora la miraba así, si antes ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, simplemente no lo entendía.

El vio la desconfianza y la inseguridad en sus ojos y en verdad no pudo dejar de sentir un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Él había logrado que ella ya no confiase en él. Su mirada reflejo tristeza y melancolía, en verdad se sentía mal por haberla lastimado, soy un imbecil. Lentamente comenzó a retirarse de encima de ella, no sin antes susurrarle en el oído, un lo siento mucho.

Ella había visto aquella mirada de tristeza que él había puesto, acaso se había arrepentido de lo que le dijo antes? No, no podía quedarse con la duda. Él ya comenzaba a levantarse del piso, pero ella lo tomo de la mano imposibilitando su huida. – me amas?

Esa pregunta de nuevo, al parecer estaba destinada a responderla ese mismo día. Tomo aire mientras veía el océano y luego volteó a verla directamente a los ojos, necesitaba demostrarle todo lo que sentía con esa mirada. Él la vio temblar al recibir el mensaje, sus ojos comenzaban a volverse cristalinos y sus mejillas ahora lucían sonrosadas. Luego un profundo beso en los labios por parte de ella lo sorprendió, la castaña prácticamente se había tirado encima de él. Era un beso lleno de pasión el que ella le estaba brindando y el simplemente estaba temblando; no sabía por que se sentía así, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que ese nerviosismo le resultaba realmente excitante.

Lentamente las caricias comenzaron aumentar entre ellos, ahora era el azabache quien se encontraba encima de ella, besando su cuello con extrema dulzura, él había pensado que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de pobrar su cuerpo aunque gracias a dios se había equivocado. Su piel olía a flores al igual que la ultima vez que ellos estuvieron…Un fuerte gemido de ella lo hizo volver a la realidad, comenzando a devorar de nuevo aquellos rojos labios que lo volvían loco de solo rozarlos, poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a bajar por la espalda desnuda de Hermione hasta que se topo con una delgada pitita, que seguramente era de su veraniega pijama. Él se alejo de ella lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos y pedirle permiso para poder continuar, ella solo le sonrío y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho de éste haciendo que el ojiverde apretara los dientes para no soltar un gemido, siempre le había avergonzado hacerlo. Luego ella pasó las manos por su cuello y lo empujo hacía ella, con lo que pudo estar cerca de él para susurrarle, _hazlo_.

Después de unos minutos la desnuda piel blanca de Hermione era iluminada por los rayos lunares, haciendo que Harry pusiese una cara de idiota cuando la vio encima de él tratando de sacarle los bermudas.

-Que pasa? – le dijo sonroja la castaña mientras se echaba encima de él y comenzaba a besarlo. Pero él rompió el contacto.

- no pudiste lograrlo cierto? – le dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- no, pero si quieres puedo ir a traer mi varita para quitártelos_ le contestó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras veía como palidecía el rostro de él ante aquella idea.

Luego de una discusión de besos y caricias Harry terminó ganando, sacándose el mismo sus vestimentas para estar en el mismo estado que Hermione, quien al sentirlo sin ropa se puso tan roja que Harry pensó que quizás ella estaba con fiebre; pero al sentir como ella ponía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo apretaba a ella, se dio cuenta de que ella seguía siendo tan tímida como siempre. Él comenzó a besarle el cuello y luego fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, él se dedico unos minutos en admíralos. En verdad habían cambiado mucho, no eran tan grandes como los de Ginny pero estaba seguro que eran los mejores del mundo; y con suavidad comenzó a besar alrededor de sus pezones, para luego comenzara a succionar de ellos, causando que la castaña gimiera y empujara la cabeza de él hacia sus senos. Después de unos minutos ellos ya estuvieron listos para volver a encontrarse, el temblaba sabía lo que venía, pero no estaba seguro de poder dar ese paso. Ella pareció darse cuenta de aquello por lo que lo empujo a ella y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, con lo que él pareció ganar confianza y ahora intentaba volver a encontrase con ella.

La conexión fue extraordinaria, los dos se sintieron muy bien cuando se sintieron unidos, Harry no lo podía creer, se sentía demasiado bien estar junto a ella, en verdad la amaba. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse en ella, mientras la ojimiel comenzaba a meter las uñas en su espalda y a gritar su nombre de forma ronca. Cuando al fin llegaron los dos al clímax, cada uno gimió fuertemente mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

Hermione no podía creer que todo lo que acababan de hacer hubiera sido cierto, si solo hace una hora que acababa de hacerse a la idea de dejarlo y ahora resultaba que había vuelto a ser su mujer. Él se sentía feliz, completamente vivo, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así de fuerte. En verdad la amaba, siempre lo había hecho.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un curioso rayo de sol alumbraba la habitación más grande de aquella casa de campo, tratando de despertar a esas dos personas que dormían placidamente en aquella cama de blancas sabanas.

La joven mujer sintió un calido calor por su cuerpo comenzándola a despertarla poco a poco. Se sentía un poco adolorida, su cuerpo le pesaba un poco como si el día anterior hubiera asistido el día completo a un gimnasio; pero por alguna razón su cabeza se encontraba totalmente despejada y no podía recordar nada. Un suave suspiro se escapó de ella; no quería abrir los ojos la cama sentía tan suave, tan bien…''espera Hermione, cómo llegaste a la cama" pensó la castaña mientras fruncía en el entrecejo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Una imagen, dos imágenes, tres… no diez, veinte... no muchas imágenes fueron las que inconcientemente se le vinieron después de unos minutos de haberse estrangulado el cerebro para obtener la respuesta a su duda. En una de aquellos fragmentos de recuerdos; ella le confesaba que lo odiaba por que él no la amaba, en otra ella le pedía que ya no la haga sufrir, pero en la otra ''no, eso no es posible'' se decía internamente Hermione mientras comenzaba a negar con la cabeza, en aquel fragmento él la besaba con ternura y amor ''_estoy volviendome loca_'' se volvió a repetir en silencio, pero lo que a continuación su mente le mostró la dejo paralizada, ella y él habían hecho el amor?. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.-Acaso eso puede ser posible – susurro con tristeza comenzando abrir los ojos lentamente.

Un dulce sonido se escucho en la habitación haciendo que un chico de cabellos azabaches comenzara a percibir en el aire un agradable aroma a jazmines. Poco a poco el ojiverde comenzó a abrir los ojos; en verdad se sentía un poco cansado pero el sabía que moriría por amanecer agotado por la misma razón de la noche pasada, todos los días que le restaban de vida.

Rápidamente, sus orbes verdes fueron a dar directamente a aquel rostro que ahora tenía en frente. Ella se veía hermosa, su cabello rizado le caía por los hombros desnudos, y sus grandes pestañas castañas ocultaban aquellos ojos que ahora iluminarían sus días.

_''__¿cómo había vivido todo este tiempo lejos de ella?''_ pensó el joven hombre mientras la recorría con su hermosa mirada, viendo como ella fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo. Él la miró curioso, que estaría soñando, luego vio como ella comenzaba a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro; haciendo que el ojiverde dejara de sonreír y comenzara a preocuparse y optara por despertarla, pero luego vio en el rostro de la chica o un color rojo en sus mejillas haciendo que él también se pusiera colorado y que esbozara una tímida sonrisa, _"después de todo ella parecía recordar todo lo que pasó con él''_. Y desistiendo de despertarla solo se volvió a recostar lentamente.

Los almendrados ojos de ella se abrieron encontrándose con aquellos grandes ojos verdes de Harry. Quien al darse cuenta de que ella lo había descubierto, desvío la mirada rápidamente hacia otro lugar mientras sentía sus mejillas un poco calientes

Hermione sintió palpitar su corazón de tal manera que cualquier doctor que la hubiese visto en ese momento pensaría que tendría taticardia; sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa y su boca quedo entreabierta. Haciendo que el chico de cabellos negros pasara saliva ante no saber si era el momento propicio para poder besar esos dulces rosados labios, mientras la veía de reojo sentarse nerviosamente en la cama y observarlo directamente.

_¿Por qué el la había estado mirando de esa forma? ¿Por qué se había sonrojado?¿ acaso todas aquellas imagines en su cabeza eran ciertas?¿ acaso él en verdad la amaba?_ , pensó la castaña mientras sus manos inconcientemente se dirigían a su pecho y su mirada delataba sus dudas.

Harry supo después de unos minutos de tratar de traducir esos ojos llenos de preocupación, tristeza y ansiedad lo que a ella le angustiaba y no pudo evitar sentir un calido sentimiento lleno de amor hacia aquella mujer. Lentamente él se comenzó a sentar en la cama, justo para quedar a la misma altura de ella y poder tomar suavemente la barbilla de ella. él sabia que ella tenía miedo, pero él estaba ahí y no dejaría que nada le pasara. Por lo que delicadamente se acercó para comenzar a rozar los labios de ella con suaves movimientos que luego de unos segundos fueron correspondidos por parte de ella.

Ya no importaba el pasado, solo el presente y el futuro en donde tratarían de vivir amándose con la misma intensidad con la que lo estaban haciendo ahora.

De pronto un pequeño ruido hizo que los enamorados se separaran y viraran hacia la parte final de la cama, pues de ahí venía el sonido. Encontrándose con una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y de caballos rizados negros que los miraba alegremente mientras aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitas.

-ANI!!!- no pudieron evitar gritar con asombro el nombre de su hija, quien reía mientras corría al lado de su padre para que la cargase y así pudiera subirse a la cama.

-Ani, que haces aquí, pequeña. – le preguntó un sonrojado Harry que delicadamente la subía en brazos a su primogénita mientras intercambiaba miradas nerviosas con la castaña que ahora se mordía el labio inferior.

-vine a vel a mamá – contestó la pequeña gateando hasta colocarse en el medio de sus padres – ayel no se fue a despedil de mi..

La castaña se enterneció con las palabras de su hija, quien le decía que la extrañaba; y dulcemente le regalo un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- lo siento Anira, no me sentía muy bien ayer, pero hoy me siento súper_ le susurro la chica a su niña.

Ani saltó feliz de los brazos de su madre para correr a los de su padre, quien las miraba feliz, después de todo por fin tenía la familia que siempre había soñado.

-glacias, papi – le susurró a su padre la pequeña ojiverde antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla- glacias pol culal a mami_ le termino de decir mientras bajaba de la cama de un salto.

- cuidado ani –se susto su madre que volvía a ponerse inconscientemente las manos en el pecho.

Pero la niña aterrizo sana y salva en el piso de una forma impecable, haciendo que Harry se sintiera orgulloso.

- no te preocupes Hermione, ella podrá ser tan inteligente como tú pero igual sigue siendo mi hija, una verdadera Potter.

Hermione río rodando los ojos, el nunca iba a cambiar.

- mami!!! Papi!!! –llamó Ani mirando a Hermione y luego volviendo hacia donde estaba Harry, quien se había levantado para escoger del closet la ropa se pondría ese día.- puedo pedilles algo? – les dijo muy emocionada la niña mientras sus padres la miraban cariñosamente y asentían – quielo pala mi cumplaños un hermanito – y sin mas que una dulce carcajada salio corriendo la niña de la habitación.

A Harry se le cayó la ropa que tenia en la mano y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión. Hermione seguía mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido su hija, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada, hasta que la castaña se levanto de un salto en la cama, comenzando a hacerse una trenza y a buscar al igual que antes lo había hecho su esposo, su ropa en el armario.

- que piensas? –le pregunto Harry que trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

- de Ani o de darle un hermanito? – se volvió la ojimiel hacia él mientras cerraba con fuerza y de manera sexy la puerta del closet.

El azabache la miró nervioso, que se proponía esa mujer fatal, frente a él de manera tan provocativa.

-Hermione…- ella le guiñó un ojo y pasó lentamente la lengua por sus labios provocadoramente. – Hermione por dios¡¡¡…- la castaña comenzaba a aferrarse a su cuello y lo jalaba apretándolo a ella .- Hermione, basta o vas a hacer que te haga el amor en este mismo instante y aunque quiero cumplir el deseo de Ani, no creo que sea la mejor forma de que nuestra hija sepa cómo vienen los niños al mundo, y menos con solo tres años – le contestó un Harry agitado, que trataba de utilizar los últimos segundos de autocontrol que tenía para evitar que su pequeña hija se llevara un trauma.

-Harry… -le susurró Hermione comenzando a darle pequeños besitos en el cuello hasta subir al oído de él – no te preocupes- trato de tranquilizarlo mientras cambiaba de objetivo y ahora miraba con deseo la boca del moreno- ani es muy inteligente pero no creo que lo sepa hasta que al menos cumpla los diez, después de todo …. –Agrego mirando como el ojiverde se acercaba lentamente a ella para besarla con una mirada llena de deseo.- como tu dijiste, después de todo también es tu hija. – terminó de decirle estas palabras antes de que él llegara a tocar sus labios, y con una sonrisa salio corriendo de los brazos del chico para meterse en el baño. – Báñate en el baño cuarto de huéspedes –le grito mientras le cerraba la puerta.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras trata de calmar su respiración. Ella lo había provocado y ahora lo había dejado ahí, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente.

- Hermione eres terrible – suspiró algo frustrado mientras recogía su ropa del piso y se encaminaba al cuarto de huéspedes, tal y como había ordenado la traviesa señora de la casa.

* * *

les gusto?

me imagino que sí.

bye, besos.


	12. felicidad efimera

**amor y mentiras **

hola chicos.

la verdad es que estuve ocupada estos ultimos dias con esto de la navidad, ustedes deben saber como se ponen los padres cuando necesitan arreglar la casa para que esten todas cosas para cuando vengan los invitados.

mmm y con respecto a este cap, solo les dire qu espero que disfruten la primera parte....

* * *

_**cap anterior**_

**_-Harry… -le susurró Hermione comenzando a darle pequeños besitos en el cuello hasta subir al oído de él – no te preocupes- trato de tranquilizarlo mientras cambiaba de objetivo y ahora miraba con deseo la boca del moreno- ani es muy inteligente pero no creo lo sepa hasta que al menos cumpla los diez, después de todo …. –Agrego mirando como el ojiverde se acercaba lentamente a ella para besarla con una mirada llena de deseo.- como tu dijiste después de todo también es tu hija. – terminó de decirle estas palabras antes de que él llegara a tocar sus labios, y con una sonrisa salio corriendo de los brazos del chico para meterse en el baño. – Báñate en el baño cuarto de huéspedes –le grito mientras le cerraba la puerta._**

**_Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras trata de calmar su respiración. Ella lo había provocado y ahora lo había dejado ahí, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. _**

**_- Hermione eres terrible – suspiró algo frustrado mientras recogía su ropa del piso y se encaminaba al cuarto de huéspedes, tal yt como había ordenado la traviesa señora de la casa._**

* * *

La familia Potter había disfrutados de un hermoso día. Harry y Ani habían estado jugando quidditch en la playa, bajo la cuidadosa supervizacion de la castaña, quien reprendía a Harry cada vez que parecía que la niña caería de su pequeña escoba. Después el moreno había aparecido con una especie de bote mágico en donde le enseñó a pescar a su hija y se pasearon hasta que la luna apareció en el cielo.

Pero un sobre del ministerio hizo que ellos decidieran acortar sus vacaciones, pues Harry necesitaba al día siguiente asistir a una reunión muy importante con el ministro.

Ellos no se habían sentido mal por eso, después de todo ahora eran nuevamente una familia. Por lo que el camino ha casa fue muy alegre. Hermione y Ani cantando mientras trataban de hacer que Harry cantara una parte de la canción sin que perdiera el tono. Después de una hora de viaje la niña no puedo soportar más y se quedo profundamente dormida en el asiento trasero.

-Harry… - susurró la castaña para no despertar a su hija, mientras conjuraba un hechizo para cuidarla. –ahora si maneja con cuidado, ok?

El azabache la miró sin entender, pero luego de unos minutos las imágenes de su último casi accidente automovilístico se hicieron presentes y le produjeron una divertida sonrisa. "había llegado a ser tan estúpido al negar que la amaba. Si fue obvio, con un solo toque de ella su cuerpo había perdido el control''

-de que te ríes, Harry? – le preguntó inocentemente la castaña mientras dejaba de mirar a su hija para ver a su esposo.

- de nada, herms. –le contesto rápidamente, mientras desviaba la mirada de ella y se concentraba en la pista.

La castaña lo miró con cariño, ahora él de nuevo era el chico dulce, tierno, orgulloso y tímido (extrañamente solo se mostraba de esa forma en frente de ella) del que se enamoró en Howarts. Y no pudo evitar que un largo suspiro se escapara de su boca, llamando la atención del ojiverde, quien ya de por sí la miraba de reojo.

- que pasa? – le cuestiono dulcemente.

Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar acariciar ese mentón tan bien rasurado con ternura.- solo que te amo demasiado.

Ún leve sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del chico, pero en vez de desviar la mirada como ya había hecho varias veces. Esta vez se sintió emocionado ella le repetía que lo amaba, " por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo". Rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia la pista encontrándose con la fachada de su casa; no podía tener más suerte, frenó. Y se volvió hacia la castaña que lo miraba divertida.

- que vas a hacer, Potter? – le pregunto sonriendo mientras fruncía el entrecejo – recuerda, no quieres que Ani se traume –le recordó la castaña.

- claro que lo recuerdo, herms – le susurró al oído, pues después de estacionar se había acercado mucho a su esposa., tanto que ella termino apoyando la cabeza en la manija para subir la ventanas – solo quería decirte algo.

-Ah, si? – le preguntó la chica mientras le comenzaba a sacar las gafas – y que cosa es?

El la miró por unos segundo sin decir nada, para luego comenzar a acercarse más a ella – solo quería decirte que te amo. –termino las palabras junto con las distancias entre ellos dos, comenzando a besarse lentamente que no pudo llegar ser apasionado, pues un sonido proveniente del exterior los separó.

- que fue eso, Harry? – le pregunto la castaña entregándole los lentes a su esposo.

El moreno rápidamente se los puso y se volvió hacia el parabrisas. Quedando con los ojos tan abiertos y sintiendo que su sangre comenzaba a helarse. "que hacía ella, ahí''

La castaña al ver la reacción de Harry, se levantó y se acomodó de un salto en su asiento. Viendo frente a ella, la figura de una mujer, vestida con una diminuta capa, de un largo cabello pelirrojo, quien la miraba con odio mientras aplaudía.

- Hermione espérame aquí, OK? – le ordeno el azabache mientras se liberaba del cinturón de seguridad con la intensión de salir del automóvil. "no sabía que hacer en ese momento, nunca se imaginó una situación así''.y un miedo terrible le recorrió la espalda, ¿estaba apunto de perder a su familia?

Ya se había liberado, solo le quedaba abrir la puerta del carro, pero una mano suave se poso sobre la de él, impidiendo que el lo llegase a ser.-no Harry, esto lo arreglo yo.- y sin más el moreno la vio desaparecer del interior del auto para luego verla aparecer a cinco pasos de Ginny. Haciendo que él se quedase sin respiración por cinco segundos, no se esperaba una reacción de esa manera por parte de ella. Rápidamente trató de salir del auto, pero para su gran sorpresa la puerta parecía estancada, entonces intento aparecer afuera, tal como lo había echo ella; pero no pudo.

- mi amor, no gastes tus fuerzas en intentar salir, no quiero que me decepciones más tarde, cuando estemos en nuestro lecho – le grito desde afuera la pelirroja mientras le mandaba un beso con la mano- esto es entre tu esposa y yo.

-tu lo has dicho – añadió la castaña mirándola con asco y odio mientras levantaba y la apuntaba con la varita – mujerzuela

La pelirroja la miró con odio y dio un paso adelante mientras sacaba su varita al igual que la castaña.- no te atrevas a volver a insultarme? Amiga? – le dijo mordazmente mientras jugaba con su largo cabello.

-amiga? – repitió la castaña de manera tranquila; lo que hizo que a Harry se le pusieran los pelos de punta, la conocía y sabía que cuando ella se ponía de esa forma había que tenerle terror. La castaña se puso la punta de la varita en los labios e hizo un ademán pensativo, luego volvió a apuntar a la mujer y a sonreír de una manera enigmática.- una cosa como tú, no creo que pueda ser amiga de nadie.

-tienes razón, como siempre pequeña ratón de biblioteca – le grito mientras cerraba sus ojos para tranquilizarse, aún no quería perder la paciencia. – por eso me dedique a ser mucho más que eso para tu adorado Harry.

La castaña al escuchar el nombre se su esposo sintió una gran furia apoderase de ella; había luchado tanto para poder arreglar su matrimonio que no permitiría que aquella mujer se interpusiera de nuevo en sus vidas. Todo lo que había sufrido era culpa de esa; la castaña no pudo evitar dolor y unas lagrimas querían salir de su ojos, por lo que bajo la cabeza, no permitiría que aquella… "No Hermione tu nunca has dicho un grosería, no comiences ahora y mucho menos por ella" , la viera llorar.

-ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionar su nombre – la amenazó la castaña mientras apuntaba con más fuerza su varita – ni siquiera te atrevas a volver a tocar uno de sus cabellos.

El moreno se sentía muy emocionado por que Hermione lo defendiera, pero también estaba sumamente preocupado. Esta situación no era nada buena, Hermione se sabía mucho hechizos pero hace tiempo que no los practicaba, en cambio Ginny siempre que iba a su casa veía varios libros de defensas contra las artes oscuras en su cuarto era seguro que los practicaba. Necesitaba salir pero cómo.

De pronto escucho un sonido proveniente de atrás, volteando rápidamente encontrándose con una niña que rápidamente se salía por una de las puertas traseras.

-ani, espera – le grito Harry a su hija mientras trataba de pasarse por los asientos para salir de la misma manera que su hija.

La pelirroja no tardo en ver a la niña salir del auto y ponerse detrás de las piernas de su madre; que se había quedado sorprendida, pues estaba segura que ella había cerrado todas las puertas del automóvil.

-Harry, como? –le pregunto aún atónita la castaña al ojiverde, quien ahora la ponía atrás suyo para protegerla de Ginny.

El la miro con una media sonrisa, pues no podía creer que su pequeña había hecho magia involuntaria más fuerte que la de su propia madre. –fue Ani.

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato y se llevó las manos a la boca, olvidándose por unos minutos en que situación se encontraba y se lanzó al cuello de éste mientras comenzaba a reír de felicidad. Su niña había hecho por primera vez magia y al parecer pudo superar el hechizo que ella le puso a la puerta, bueno después de todo era hija de Harry Potter y de ella, no? Pero un fuerte carraspeo la saco de su ensimismamiento y se soltó rápidamente del moreno quien miraba retador a la pelirroja.

-mami –le llamó la pequeña mientras cerraba sus puñitos para que la cargase, lo cual hizo al instante mientras daba un gran beso en la mejilla como premio.

- Hermione, quédate aquí - le susurró el moreno para que su hija no escuchase nada. – todo es mi culpa, déjame arreglar las cosas, si, herms? –le dijo mientras le transmitía con la mirada seguridad y amor.

Ella asintió y se quedo mirandolo mientras el moreno avanzaba hacia aquella pelirroja, que al ver que era el quien iba hacia ella guardó la varita y comenzó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido mietras cruzaba los brazos de manera sexy. Pero ella confiaba en él, le había demostrado que podía hacerlo.

-irte con tu familia fue muy ingenioso para despistar a todos, pero qué pretendes enredándote con ella –le pregunto una molesta pelirroja.

-Ginny yo… -intento decirle pero no era nada fácil, después de todo ella le había ayudado mucho cuando él pensaba que la castaña lo engañaba. – lo siento, pero ya no puedo estar contigo

La pelirroja frunció más el entrecejo

- que no puedes estar conmigo? – le pregunto mientras entrecerraba los ojos de rabia – acaso vas a regresar con la tonta que te traicionó con ese hurón.

- Ginny ella no lo hizo- la trató de calmar mientras la agarraba de los hombros. –entiéndelo voy a estar con ella por que la amo.

- no suéltame – le grito la pelirroja que ahora lo miraba con furia ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso?- esto no se termina así. Te juro que regresaras a mí aunque sea lo ultimo que haga y aunque no lo creas te seguiré abriendo las puertas –lo agarro de la cabeza empujándolo hacía ella para besarlo, pero el no acepto y tuvo que soltarlo.- sabes, yo soy la única que te ama – y sin mas que decir, despareció la mujer.

***

Después del penoso acontecimiento, Hermione preparó una deliciosa cena para festejar la primera vez mágica de Ani. Harry la había observado toda la cena sin hablar mucho; tenía miedo de que ella estuviera molesta. Y ahora ya en su cuatro con su pijama puesta, la esperaba sentado en la cama mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos.

La puerta se abrió y con ella se paró su corazón. Ella acababa de entrar y pasó derecho hacia la cómoda en donde saco algo y luego se encerró en el baño.

Hermione se mordía el labio inferior; había notado la actitud de Harry en la cena, obviamente el sabía que ellos dos tendrían que hablar del tema, pero ¿ella estaba preparado para oírlo?. Un profundo suspiró salio de su boca, no sabía que actitud tomar por primera vez no sabía que hacer, ¿debía molestarse con él o debía perdonarlo y seguir con su ahora perfecto matrimonio?

Su mano izquierda se posó en su cintura; había tomado una decisión, con la cual Potter sufriría o al menos eso debía.

Ella ni siquiera le había hablado ¿mal presagio?, una débil sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, ¿de que se quejaba, si hace unos días era él quien la trataba de esa manera a ella?

La puerta del baño se abrió y Harry tuvo miedo de verla por lo que permaneció en la misma posición mientras esperará que ella comenzara a hablar; pero ella no lo hizo. Sentía sus pasos cerca de la gran ventana, sus codos apoyándose en el marco, al parecer ella no quería ser quien empezara esa charla. Con convicción Harry resolvió hacerlo, después de todo él era el hombre, no? Y con decisión se giro para quedar de frente hacía ella.

El ojiverde se quedo mudo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Hermione en la ventana. Ella se había recostado en el marco de la ventana, poniendo sus brazos como para apoyar su cabeza, haciendo que aquel pequeño pequeñita pantaloneta roja que ella llevaba puesta mostrara aquella retaguardia de una forma divina, pensó el chico mientras bajaba su mirada por aquellas largas piernas que tanto el admiraba. Ella comenzó a levantarse lentamente hasta quedar parada erguidamente mientras comenzaba a jugar con uno de sus bucles aún sin voltear. Una vez más el chico volvió a tragar saliva; ella lucía un pequeño y ajustado corsé del mismo color que su prenda inferior, que según las examinaciones de Harry, dejaba ver las marcadas cuervas que ella habían mantenido después del embarazó; asegurando de que él corsé era tan corto que si ella se voltease él podría ver su ombligo.

-Hermn...Hermione – dijo al fin un sonrojado y poco agitado Harry, que al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella se paró de la cama para acercarse por detrás.

La castaña pudo sentir las manos de Harry sobre sus hombros y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, después de todo ella había decidido hacer sufrir a Harry un poco, y que mejor manera de hacerlo de esa forma. Pero era tan vergonzoso!!!

Ella no respondia, ¿Qué debía de hacer? Y lo peor era que la cercanía a ella lo estaba excitando de una manera tremenda, parecía que ese delicado cuello que estaba delante de él le pidiera que llenara de besos. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella de algo importante pero en ese momento, su mente comenzaba a olvidar el asunto complemente.

-Harry… -trato de tomar carácter la joven queriendo alejar aquel sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, después de todo ella había vuelto a ser la antigua Hermione, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque aquel ojiverde la había girado rápidamente hacia él, comenzando a mirarla a los ojos.- que haces? –le pregunto nerviosa la ojimiel al sentir los brazos de él pegándola fuertemente a su cuerpo, después de todo no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida en él..

El chico de cabellos negros quiso responderle que lo estaba provocándolo demasiado, y que se sentía endemoniadamente excitado pero no pudo hacerlo porque algo lo distrajo, algo que sus brazos habían sentido al abrazarla a él tan posesivamente y que ahora captaban toda su atención.

- HERMIONE!!! –exclamó sorprendido el muchacho que se había quedado prendado del tremendo escote del corsé, poniendo más colorada a la castaña.

- Harry aléjate – le advirtió la castaña mientras lo empujaba y trataba de obligar a adquirir un semblante serio. -¿Qué te pasa?

El empujón de ella le había devuelto un poco de cordura, pero ella seguía al frente de él como quería que no la perdiese. Sus ojos verdes viajaron desde los pies de la castaña hasta el último de sus cabellos, se veía realmente hermosa.

Hermione ante la mirada de él no pudo evitar sentirse débil, la miraba con tanta intensidad que estaba segura que si volví hacerlo ella se desmayaría. tenía que terminar con el plan de una vez o si no ella no podría lograrlo. Lentamente ella se encaminó hacía él.

-sabes, eres un tonto. Deberías saber que te amo demasiado para dejarte ir. – le susurró cerca del oído sintiendo como él se tensaba rápidamente, en verdad tener el mando de la situación se sentía muy bien.

Ella se comenzó a alejar de él y el moreno sintió que se comenzaba a asfixiar si no respiraba su perfume, por lo que la agarro por la cintura atrayéndola hacía él –herms… yo te amo – le dijo rápidamente pues no quería perder tiempo, necesitaba besarla, sentirla, probarla, mientras sacaba las manos de la cintura de ella para poder agarra delicadamente el rostro de ella, que en segundos sería suyo. Pero un dedo de ella lo frenó, haciendo que él abriera los ojos y le mandara un mensaje de confusión con la mirada a la castaña.

Ella podía ver el aquellos hermosos ojos preguntando por que lo hacía, ella le envío la respuesta de la misma manera, pero al parecer el moreno se encontraba tan cegado de deseo en esos momentos que no pudo captar la respuesta.

La divertida sonrisa de ella lo saco de lugar, ¿por que ella hacía eso?

-Harry no crees que todo es demasiado bueno para ser real – le dijo ella mientras trataba de parecer seria mientras veía como él la soltaba para mirarla.- si ya lo olvídates, te portaste mal Potter.

¿Qué se había portado mal? Que quería decir con eso, penso el moreno mientras comenzaba a buscar en el rostro de ella pistas para poder comprenderla; de pronto el moreno sintió un balde de agua fría caerle en la cabeza¿ que intentaba decirle?

-her…mio…ne tu no es … tas pen…sando en …- tartamudeo el muchacho pero no termninó de hablar pues ya su esposa comenzaba a agarra su almohada y se dirigía a la puerta.- que haces?

- me voy a dormir con Ani – le contesto con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿CÓMO?– grito el chico sorprendido. Viendo como la sonrisa de ella se borraba y ahora adquiría un aspecto triste. Quizás se hubiera arrepentido y volvería a sus brazos. Y tal como lo pensó la castaña dejo la almohada en su cama y se caminó hacia el poniéndole los brazos cuello.

-lo siento tanto- le susurro Hermione mientras lo pegaba más a ella, haciendo que la temperatura de Harry subiera nuevamente- pero por hoy y una semana más estas castigado.- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse rápidamente a coger su almohada y salirse del cuarto. Dejando a un Harry frustrado y muy molesto consigo mismo.

- maldición - después de todo él había tenido la culpa de todo

***

Había pasado un mes aproximadamente de que los Potter habían vuelto a ser una familia. Hermione todos los días recibía a su esposo alegremente del trabajo y entre los dos se encargaban de jugar y cuidar de su hija todas las tardes. Todo iba perfecto, después de esa noche ellos habían decidido comenzar de nuevo, sin preguntar nada. ¿Para que saberlo? Si solo necesitaban saber que ahora se amaban.

Pero no todo estaba bien. Ese día el moreno había sido llamado por el ministerio de urgencia, sacándolo de una junta de negocios en su empresa. Aun seguían resonando las palabras de Lupin en sus oídos. Todos los aurores habían sido llamados para apoyar en esa causa, una causa que el nunca pensó que llegaría a tales magnitudes.

Flash Black:

El acababa de salir del elevador y se había encontrado con Ron quien había estado corriendo para no llegar tarde.

- hola, Ron- lo saludó el moreno mientras aumentaba la velocidad para alcanzarlo.

-hola- le dijo rápidamente mientras habría la puerta de la sala de reuniones.- ten cuidado al parecer Lupin esta muy molesto.

Harry quiso preguntar cual era el motivo pero la llegada del ministro no se lo permitió. Lupin no había hablado casi nada en toda la reunión, todo lo había dicho su asistente. Traumando y consternando a todos en la habitación con los sucesos ocurridos en las primeras horas a un pueblo del norte de Londres.

Masacre, muerte y sangre era el resumen de todo lo que había dicho aquel pelirrojo. Comenzando a recriminarse inconscientemente, se suponía que era el jefe de aurores, ¿Cómo era posible que el recién se acabase de enterar de todo eso?

-es suficiente Percy – le ordenó el ministro a aquel miembro de la familia Weasly, quien se había convertido en su secretario. Su mirada que había estado posada desde que llego en el vaso de agua que estaba en frente de él viajó automáticamente hacía los verdes ojos del pelinegro, que sintió miedo por primera vez de su ex profesor.

-¿PUEDO SABER POR QUE TE PUSE DE JEFE DE AURORES? –Le grito el hombre de cabellos castaños mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa. –SABES CUANTA GENTE HA MUERTO HOY POR TU INCOMPETENCIA.

Harry se sintió humillado, aquel hombre tenía razón... Él era el culpable. Maldita sea como subestimado esos pequeños actos de vandalismo, ¿Cómo?

-Sabes lo que dirá mañana el profeta!!!!!- volvió a gritar al padrino de su hijo mientras sus ojos mostraban enojo .- QUE ES FAVORITISMO HARRY!!! FAVORITISMO!!!

Harry sabía que había cometido un error y que había lastimado a varias personas, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo siga humillando.

- Asumo toda la responsabilidad – habló firmemente el azabache ante todo el auditorio- y estoy dispuesto a renunciar a este cargo.

Todos presentes lo miraron atónitos, el famoso Harry Potter, estaba renunciando al cargo justo cuando comenzaba a haber problemas graves. Algunos comenzaban a cuchichear y pronto la sala se llenó de ruido, Ron lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y Lupin lo miraba con más rabia que antes comenzando a abrir la boca para seguramente gritarle de nuevo.

-OBVIAMENTE – agregó fuertemente Harry a todos para que se callaran de una vez – cuando todo esto termine y esté solucionado –y sin más agarro su portafolios para dirigirse a la puerta- A TODOS MIS SUBORDINADOS!!! Mañana los quiero aquí a las seis para decidir quien va al norte. – y sin más se salio del aquella reunión que ahora estallaba en murmuros.

**Fin del flash Black**

Se sentía muy mal, nunca habían lastimado así su orgullo. Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía excusas para defenderse. Suspiró cansado, al fin había llegado a su casa, seguramente Hermione le abriría la puerta y se colgaría de su cuello al verlo llegar tres horas antes de lo usual. En verdad lo que más quería en ese momento era darle un fuerte abrazo, para envolverse en su perfume y con ello olvidarse aunque sea por unos minutos de lo horrible que había sido hoy su vida.

Las rosas que servían de cerco a su casa habían crecido mucho y se veían hermosas gracias al esfuerzo de la castaña, y pudo divisar detrás de un árbol de su jardín un par de rosas naranjas. Seguro que a Hermione le encartaría ver cuanto han crecido y sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó hacía ella. Agachándose para poder cortar solo la flor y no arruinar la planta.

Pero de pronto escuchó un sonido proveniente de su casa, él se levanto sigilosamente ocultándose en el árbol, no quería que Hermione lo descubriese. Aunque cuando se volvió para ver quien había salido de su casa, su corazón se paro, sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a faltarle ¿Cómo podía ser aquello?

De la casa de Hermione salía un hombre alto, fornido y de cabellera rubia. Su ropa mostraba que había estado en continuo movimiento, pues aquel hombre se encontraba totalmente despeinado, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y lucía una enorme sonrisa; mientras se acomodaba el saco y la corbata que solo hace unos segundos habían lucido como si recién se las acabara de poner.

No había odio en la mirada de Harry. No, en ese momento era el dolor quien albergaba su ser. Ella lo había traicionado, lo había vuelto a hacer. Solo había estado jugando con él todo este maldito tiempo.

-¿por qué Hermione? –susurro agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos de cólera, mientras comenzaba a apretar aquella flor, sin importarle que las espinas comenzaran a desgarrar y desangrar su mano.

* * *

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que pasara?

BUENO una parte de ustedes quería q hermione se arreglara con Harry y otra quería que sigieran ( los dos) sufriendo o distanciados, que en este caso es lo mismo. la verdad creo que los estoy volviendo masoquistas...

Espero que no me vayan a matar con sus comentarios, pero a sí es la historia , aunque hubieron comentarios que me estan ayudando a cambiar un poco los proximos capitulos.

les agradezco mucho y feliz año nuevo.

bye, besos.

* * *


	13. sufrimientos

**amor y mentiras **

**u_u! hola**

**hoy les traigo un largo capitulo. auqnue les prevengo va a ser triste y a algunos les va a costar leer este fic ( si es que no lo dejan) pero lo que estoy escribiendo no es más que la historia de amor de dos personas que adoro con el alma.**

**No todas las personas en este mundo tienen la dicha de casarse y vivir por siempre felices. Además como el titulo lo dice este fic se trata del Amor entre estas dos personas que a la misma vez están rodeados en un contexto lleno de Mentiras que los pondrán a prueba para ver si en verdad estos dos pueden llegar a merecer la felicidad de estar juntos.**

**Espero que no me maten y que traten de entender.**

* * *

SUFRIMIENTOS...

El sol caía por la ventana, comenzando a broncear su blanco rostro que en ese momento se asomaba por la ventana. Hace dos semana que no veía a su esposo y lo extrañaba tanto, ¿por qué ahora le habían mandado un trabajo así?.la castaña dejó escapar un largo y triste suspiro, había sido tan injustos con él. Luna se lo había contado todo; sabía que ese día en el ministerio su ex profesor contra las artes oscuras había hecho trizas al moreno y también que él se había designado a sí mismo para ir a investigar solo a ese sitio tan devastador en donde se produjo el ataque de esos seudo mortifagos. Pero eso no le preocupaba, la razón que la angustiaba era que él, HARRY JAMES POTTER se hubiera ido sin despedirse de ella ni de su hija.

- mami – se escucho la voz de la niña desde el jardín, quien jugaba con un muñequito de madera que se convertía en pony cada vez que ella lo montaba – me vez mami, ya sé montallo.

Hermione asintió regalándole una dulce sonrisa que fue recibida por su pequeña como el mejor premio del mundo.

Ese día la castaña había recibido una lechuza en la cual luna la invitaba a ir de compras, ella no había querido aceptar. No porque no quisiera a la rubia, si no por que ansiaba recibir alguna información acerca de ese ojiverde del que solo sabía el día en que se había ido pero no el día en que llegaría. Un fuerte dolor en la pelvis la hizo estremecer y maldecir su suerte, al parecer estaría próxima a recibir el castigo de todas las mujeres, la menstruación. Y con todo el mal humor decidió llamarar a su hija para alistarla para salir, después de todo la esposa de Ron había sido muy testaruda, casi obligándola a que aceptase.

* * *

El ministerio lucía totalmente extraño sin los gritos de los trabajadores y sin el sonido de las apariciones y chimeneas. Después de todo era domingo y todos seguramente la estarían pasando de lo más lindo con sus familias. Y ante la mención de esta palabra, aquel hombre que ahora subía por aquel elevador inusualmente vacío, no pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente, hace tan solo algunas semanas el hubiera jurado estar entre la lista de esos afortunados hombres; pero ahora, que se encontraba camino a su oficina se daba cuenta de que nunca fue parte de él , todo había sido un espejismo.

Él había decidido viajar solo y de inmediato al norte de Londres, después de ver aquella "escena" en su casa. Su orgullo y su corazón habían sufrido mucho, simplemente en ese momento se había encontrado colérico, defraudado y totalmente frustrado. ¿Cómo le había podido hacer esto otra vez ella?. Habia necesitado descargar su ira con alguien, y no dudo en dirigirse a aquel lugar en donde hizo pagar a cada uno de los malditos mortifagos que arrogantemente se habían quedado esperándolo.

Aun llevaba el olor a sangre de algunos de ellos aunque no los había matado, cargar con todo el odio del mundo no lo había hecho, increíblemente, perder la razón. Solo que algunos de esos enfermizos mounstros habían intentado atacarlos de la manera muggle, por lo que él había tenido que repartir unos que otros golpes, no resultando difíciles pues cada vez que lo hacía podía imaginar el asqueroso rostro de ese desgraciado hurón.

Un sonido se escucho desde atrás de él, haciendo que el sacara rápidamente la varita y se pusiera en forma de defensa. El ululeo de aquella pequeña y tan conocida lechuza lo tranquilizó, al parecer sus nervios estaban destrozados. La antigua lechuza de Ron se poso en un escritorio cercano a él extendiéndole la pata. Él no quiso contestar y se paso de frente hacia su despacho, pero ésta lo siguió.

- maldita sea Ron que quieres? – exclamó el hombre alto de ojos verdes de mala gana.

Harry!

Por favor ven rápido, necesitamos verte.

Se trata de Hermione

Luna

El moreno frunció el cejo y mientras arrugaba la carta. ¿Que creían que era él? ¿Un imbecil? Lo había pensado muy bien durante todo este tiempo y desde ahora en adelante. HERMIONE GRENGER ya no significaba nada en su vida. Si bien era la madre de su hija, solo eso sería. Él ya no sentiría nada por ella. ¿Cómo pondría seguir amándola después de todo?

Otro huluelo por parte de la lechuza lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Pigwideon seguía mirándolo fijamente, pero él no iba a responder nada, y sin más siguió su camino hacia su oficina. Hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en sus pies que le imposibilitaba moverse.

- maldición, déjenme en paz – gritaba mientras se trataba de deshacer de aquella imagen incorpórea que como él bien sabía era el patronus de luna.

HARRY, RAPIDO, TIENES QUE VENIR. HERM…-fue lo último que se escucho de aquel patronus ahora desaparecido por acción del hechizo del mago de ojos verdes.

Estaba harto, en ese momento lo menos que quería era que le hablaran de ella. Lo lastimaba, además no le podía pasar nada malo, estaba seguro que Ron estaría a su lado, para que él. Era obvio que ella nunca lo amo y quien sabe que sentiría por él para que jugara de tal forma con él.

- ¡ ¿POR QUÉ? – Gritó el chico mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho con fuerza, haciendo que varios cuadros cayesen.

Por fin había llegado a un sitio seguro en donde podía por fin desahogase. Él azabache se mantenía con la cabeza agachada apoyada aún en la puerta que hace unos segundos casi se hace trizas. Hace tanto tiempo que había reprimido toda emoción que ahora su pecho le dolía intensamente.

Una gota cayó en aquella alfombra roja que cubría el piso de esa habitación y junto a estas le siguieron muchas más. El dolor del pecho ahora se había extendido por todo su cuerpo, afectando su cabeza de la misma forma que su corazón..

Un golpe sordo se escuchó. Él ojiverde se había intencionalmente golpeado la cabeza contra la pared, necesitaba que todo aquel dolor parase, necesitaba sacarla de su mente, de sus recuerdos y de su corazón. Los papeles volaron por los aires junto con lápices y varios adornos de escritorio que habían sido arrojados por aquel hombre que ahora se encontraba sentado y apoyando su espalda en aquel frió escritorio, mientras agachaba la cabeza entre sus piernas, que se encontraban frente a su pecho, para poder esconder aquellas lagrimas que supuestamente ningún hombre debería derramar por una mujer.

- herms…Por…qué? – balbuceaba el joven de 25 años.- si yo… siempre trate… de darte todo.

Su corazón comenzaba a asfixiarlo, el dolor de la traición era demasiado fuerte, siempre había sido valiente pero ahora que estaba sin ella sentía que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonarían de un momento a otro. No podía soportarlo otra vez.

Casi torpemente comenzó a gatear hacía uno de los cajones de su librero, "no podía creer que volvería a hacerlo, pero necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a olvidar todo ese sufrimiento que ahora lo embargaba"

* * *

**Flash Black**

-ron!- le llamó su esposa mientras corría hacia él – por que aún no esta Harry aquí?

-no lo sé Luna – le contestó un exaltado pelirrojo- acaso no le enviaste a pig?

La rubia lo miró seriamente y luego se puso en puntillas para quedar a la altura de su esposo – claro que lo hice Ronald- le grito su esposa haciéndolo dar un salto del susto.

- lo siento, pero es que estoy muy nervioso…-pero no terminó la frase, la rubia lo había abrazado y ahora acariciaba su espalda mientras volvía a ponerse de puntillas.

- anda, llámalo –esta vez solo se limitó a susurrarle tiernamente en el oído.

**Fin del flash Black**

Luna tenía razón. Harry debió llegar hace dos horas exactamente cuando ellos enviaron a su lechuza, pero él ni las sombras ¿que le pasaba a su amigo? Desde que él le había enviado una carta para comunicarle que avisara a todo el mundo que el escogido para la misión era el mismo él no había vuelto a saber nada del pelinegro. Pero hoy temprano se había encontrado a Lupin quien le había avisado que ese mismo día su amigo llegaría a Londres. ¿Entonces por qué demonios no había contestado ninguno de sus avisos?

Bueno eso ya no importaba al fin y al cabo estaba a solo dos escritorios de su oficina.

Ron toco suavemente la puerta esperando que su amigo le abriese rápidamente y que lo invitara a pasar, pero no sucedió; ni siquiera se oyó unos pasos "maldición no está aquí", pensó el mientras desistía y comenzaba a girar para correr hacia otro lado a buscarlo. Pero un sonido de cristal rompiéndose advirtió la presencia de alguien dentro de esa habitación.

-Harry?- llamo el pelirrojo a su amigo mientras trataba de agudizar el oído mientras lo pegaba a la puerta. Nada solo…¿sonido de llanto?

La duda y la angustia no lo dejaron en paz, tenía que saber que pasaba dentro. A sí que no dudo ningún momento en apuntar a la puerta y gritar un alohomora.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sin entender que había pasado ahí dentro. Todas las cosas se encontraban tiradas en el piso y su mejor amigo de toda la vida se encontraba junto a ellas.

-Harry! – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió exclamar al joven de ojos azules que ahora corría a levantar a su amigo del suelo.

-yo puedo solo, Ron – le advirtió Harry ante el intento de su amigo en ayudarlo. tratando de ponerse en pie y de no resbalar con aquellas botellas que ahora yacían en el piso.

- ¿por que lo hiciste?- le preguntó su amigo preocupado al ver que él trataba de esquivar de su mirada.- nosotros te estábamos buscando… - pero no siguió ya que el ojiverde comenzaba a sacar una botella de whisky de fuego. – maldita sea Harry. – le gritó mientras le quitaba la botellas de las manos.- Hermione te necesita!

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras ponía sus manos en sus pantalones.

-ahora si lo hace? –susurró con amargura más para si mismo, pero de igual manera su amigo lo oyó.

-Harry no sé en verdad que ha pasado entre ustedes dos, pero maldición ahora tienes que ir a verla! – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras sentía como comenzaba a molestarse con aquel hombre que no parecía ser su mejor amigo.

El azabache rió en silencio ante el comentario de su amigo, en verdad Hermione era muy astuta, había engañado a todos muy bien.

-donde esta mi hija? – le preguntó sin hacerle caso.

-que? –era obvio que sus sospechas habían sido correctas, entre ellos nuevamente las cosas no andaban bien. – ehhh… está en mi casa con mi mamá.

- perfecto - termino el asunto de manera cortante mientras salía caminando rápido de la habitación.

El hombre alto de cabellos rojos se quedo sorprendido por la actitud del chico. Pero un momento, no había logrado decirle donde estaba la castaña.

- espera, Hermione esta en San Mungo¡

* * *

El olor a alcohol no se le había quitado de la ropa, pues toda la gente que pasaba por aquel traficado pasadizo del mágico hospital volteaba a mirarlo para luego comenzar a mascullar palabras como "bebida","vergüenza" , "borracho".

-Maldita sea –se dijo para a sí mismo Harry, quien trataba de despejar su mente y de caminar derecho (pues estaba tambaleándose por causa de los varios tragos que había ingerido). El aojiverde se sentía furioso, por qué Ron había mencionado San Mungo. Él no quería verla reirse de él al verlo ahí como idiota preocupandose; pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que saber que le pasaba, despues de eso se iría sin que nadie lo notara.

-HARRY! –la voz conocida de la esposa de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- gracias a dios pensamos que no vendrías –lo arrastró la rubia escaleras arriba hasta dejarlo en frente de una puerta blanca con un numero 263 en la parte superior.- está adentro- le indico la mujer apuntando la entrada.

Iba a entrar? Eso el no lo había planeado, pero necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien. Así que lentamente, el joven de cabellos negros comenzó a girar la perrilla. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar en la habitación una voz grave lo detuvo al instante.

-deténgase, es usted el señor Potter? –se escucho desde adentró.

La puerta se abrió ante la aún sorprendida reacción de Harry quien casi se cae cuando un hombre mas bajito que él tiro de la puerta que el aún seguía sosteniendo.

-Mmm...…sí –titubeó el azabache ante aquel señor de cincuenta años que lo miraba seriamente mientras guardaba su estestocopio en uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

-su esposa no ha dejado de llamarlo, acaso no le avisaron? – volvió a preguntar el doctor quien comenzaba a inspeccionarlo con la mirada, mostrando un gesto de reprobación al encontrar el rastro de licor en la cara y ropa del muchacho.

Lo que le faltaba! Se encontraba totalmente destrozado por la traición de su esposa, sentía su cabeza explotar por los tragos que había ingerido y ahora tenía que lidiar con un doctor antipático.

- disculpe no fue mi intención – trató de cortar aquel sermón del viejo hombre, pues ya no le quedaba más paciencia para responderle de manera educada.

las palabras de ese joven que a simple vista parecía salido de una cantina. No llenaron de confianza al viejo medico; pero no podía hacer la nada después de todo su joven paciente lo había estado llamando desde que llegó al hospital, además quien era él para juzgar al "joven que destruyó al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos". Por lo que el hombre mayor le hizo un ademán para que el esposo de su paciente pasara no sin antes mandarle una severa mirada de advertencia.- ella necesita en estos momentos de todo su apoyo y usted de mucha paciencia, los primeros meses son terribles_ le aconsejó mientras esbozaba una burlona sonrisa y comenzaba a alejarse por un pasillo que seguramente llegaban hacia el cafetín mágico.

¿Paciencia? JA, JA ,JA. Se burlo de si mismo el ojiververde. Como si el pudiera tener algo parecido en ese momento. Ahora que se encontraba destrozado por el infeliz engaño de su esposa con su peor enemigo. Por la cual ahora se encontraba frente a una puerta de hospital a punto de pasar como el mayor cornudo de toda la época.

Dar un gran suspiro fue lo que el chico hizo antes de decidirse por fin a entrar en aquella habitación. Encontrándose en un rincón de ésta con ella, quien al darse cuenta de su presencia había dado un salto en la cama para ponerse derecha e involuntariamente pasase una mano para acomodar su despeinada cabellera castaña. Aúnque a él no le pareció que ella lo mercería después de todo seguía viéndose linda. "linda?, acaso ella se merecía ese halago?

Había llegado por fin, lo había extrañado tanto. En ese momento fue en donde se dio cuenta que se había vuelto adicta a aquella mirada verde que la hacía volar por las nubes cada vez que se posaba en ella. Sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas y ella lo sabía pero que importaba, el la conocía de sobra para saber que no era por nada indebido.

-Harry!- le llamó la castaña ansiosa, sin darse cuenta del adusto rostro del joven.

Su verde mirada viajaba lentamente sobre ella; esa sería la última vez que lo haría, tenía que olvidarla.

Su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros, que eran cubiertos por una especie de bata blanca; su piel parecía más pálida de lo normal y en debajo de esos almendrados ojos castaños ( que lo habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que comenzó a ver a esa niña como algo más que su mejor miga) se refugiaban unas grandes ojeras que quitaban belleza a aquel rostro angelical que ella utilizaba como mascara para hacer daño a los demás o quizás solo se lo hacía a él?

Hermione ahora lo miraba sería, si bien no había notado nada extraño en él cuando llegó. Ahora sí, pues estaba más centrada y podía distinguir que algo le pasaba. En sus hermosos orbes verdes no habían ni una chispa de aquel brillo que ella amaba, sino al contrario parecían estar llenos de tristeza y cólera?

-Harry…-tartamudeo la muchacha, puesto que no sabía si ese era el momento de decirle o preguntarle que era lo que pasaba.- acércate, por favor. –le pidió mientras trataba de hacerle un espacio en su camilla.

Que se acercase? Para que? Acaso quería volver a mentirle descaradamente con aquellas palabras que según ella expresaban amor?. No, no lo iba a hacer…

-pequeño, te estoy esperando –le insistió la castaña mirándolo fijamente para encontrar la razón por la cual él se rehusaba a obedecerle, pero al ver que no conseguía nada, la castaña se giro hacia un lado de su cama en donde aparecieron un par de cómodas pantuflas rosadas. Pues a él le pasaba algo y ella como su esposa estaba preocupada por él, y no descansaría hasta saber que era lo que le ocurría. Lentamente Hermione comenzó a avanzar hacía un Harry que le esquivaba la mirada. Aun no se sentía prefecta pero sabía que no podía dejarlo solo en ese momento..

- Harry…- susurró Hermione a unos pasos de él, pues ahora si podía sentir aquel olor a bebida que desprendía el cuerpo de su esposo. –bebiste?

El la miró retadoramente por unos segundos, haciendo que ella bajara la mirada y se removiera incomoda en su sitio. Desde cuando él la miraba así?.

De pronto una idea entro en la enmarañada cabeza de la castaña. Y si el ya se había enterado y se había ido a tomar por su causa. Quizás el estaba molesto por la situación en la que ella estaba.

- ya lo sabes? –murmuró la chica mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. –en verdad no imaginaba que reaccionarias así cuando lo supieras.

A Harry estas palabras le habían dolido en el alma. El sabía que ella lo había traicionado pero nunca pensó que lo confesará así, tan fríamente; y menos que le dijera que su reacción era inadecuada. MALDITA SEA QUE RAYOS LE PASABA!

-MALDICIÓN! –Exclamó el chico agarrandola por los hombros – como quieres que reaccione ante algo así? ¿Acaso crees que me hace feliz esto?

-Que no te hace feliz?...Pero , pero si …-balbuceo la castaña, quien no podía creer lo que el estaba diciendo su esposo.- pero si yo no soy la única responsable de esto.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ella le estaba echando la culpa de todo? Acaso el no le había intentado darle todo, para que luego ella se fuera y se acostase con otro.- SABES, NO ME METAS EN ESTO. TUS ERES LA ÚNICA QUE HA OCASIONADO ESTE PROBLEMA, A SÍ QUE RESUÉLVELO SOLA- le grito el ojiverde antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASÍ – chilló Hermione quien había comenzado a llorar desde el momento en el que el la había comenzado a gritar. – PENSE QUE ESTO TE HARÍA FELIZ.-lloriqueo mientras se trataba de esconder su rostro cubierto de lágrimas con sus manos

Harry detuvo su andar al escuchar estas palabras, como que lo haría feliz?. Volteándose enseguida para caminar hacia ella y así encararla. De nuevo había tomado los hombros de ella con sus manos deseando que ella se dejase de cubrir el rostro con sus manos para poder leer lo que estos sentían. - CREES QUE ME HACE FELIZ QUE ME ENGAÑEN? ACASO CREES QUE ME GUSTAQUE CREAN OTROS QUE SOY UN IMBECIL? – la grito comenzando a zarandearla un poco.

La ojimiel dejo de llorar y con sus brazos lo empujo. No podía dejar que el la tratase así, ese hombre a tan solo unos pasos de ella no podía ser su Harry.

- de que hablas?- dijo mientras agarraba la cara de el ojiverde con su manos, necesitaba comprender lo que el sentía en ese momento. – yo solo estoy embarazada.

"solo estoy embarazada" estas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Harry y rápidamente congelaron su espíritu. Ella estaba en estado y seguramente el padre de ese niño sería…Unas ganas intensas de llorar se apoderaron de él, pero su orgullo y la poca conciencia que le quedaba lo ayudaban a poder contener este impulso. Ese embarazo era lo único que le faltaba como prueba para poder olvidarla, se había resistido pero ahora…ya no quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse para creer que ella no le era infiel.

Él estaba paralizado, al parecer Ron y Luna habían cumplido con su promesa y no le habían contado nada; pero entonces de que le había estado hablando Harry. Los ojos de si antes no tenían brillo ahora estaban opacos y su rostro mostraba profunda tristeza, que le pasaba? Por que ahora que lo sabía no saltaba de alegría?

- solo tengo un mes, hoy pensé que me iba a venir el periodo pero…_ busco la mano de él para ponerla sobre su vientre –era algo más que eso. –le dijo mientras lo volvía a mirar tiernamente.

Pero rápidamente el azabache soltó su agarre y retiro la mano del abdomen de ella. No planeaba ser la pantalla de ella, solo reconocer a ese niño para que el honor de la gran Hermione Granger quedara intacto mientras seguía viéndose a escondidas con ese maldito Huron. La tristeza lo volvió a inundar, la posibilidad de que ese niño que según ella era suyo, eran muy pocas, después de todo sabía que ella nunca dejaría que un hombre a quien ella no amara la embarazase y él habia entendido aquella tarde al ver salir a Draco de su casa que a él ya no le pertenecia nada de ella. Quizás en verdad el fuera el culpable de que el amor entre ellos se acabase.

- Harry? estas bien? – le miro preocupada la castaña, pues el no había dejado de fruncir el ceño desde que le dio la noticia y sus ojos casi se veian cristalinos. – Recuerda que ahora otro niño depende de nuestros cuidados y no podemos dejarnos enfermar.- le sugirió de forma maternal

-no Granger, ese bastardo no es mi hijo – y sin más tratando de ignorar aquellos mareos producidos finamente por el alcohol ,dio media vuelta y salio del lugar no sin antes darle por ultima vez una mirada a la que hasta ese día era su esposa.

* * *

La pesades de aquel alcohol ahora actuaban en su cuerpo. Necesitaba escapar de ahí quizas huir a otra tierra lejana en donde le ayudaran a aliviar esas penas que ahora lo torturaban. Pero las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le impedian cometer semejante hazaña, por lo que las puertas de su casa fueron su única opción frente a otras ideas suicidas que ahora se cruzaban en su cabeza.

Un rayo cayo de pronto iluminando de manera sombria aquella gran casa en donde hace algunos meses había vuelto a ser feliz. En verdad estaba maldito, nunca podría ser feliz?

Unos pasos errantes anunciaban su llegada a una hermosa cocina en donde la alacena era el objetivo de harry, puesto que él bien sabía que la ojimiel guardaba ahí los licores de la casa por temor a que Ani los alcanzara para utilizarlo como alcohol en su pequeño juego de química; que su padre le había comprado a sus tan solo 2 años y medio por pedido exclusivo de su pequeña ojiverde.

Una sonrisa triste se enmarco en su rostro, Ani era la viva imagen de ella. Él siempre penso que ellos tendrían un hermoso futuro juntos , se amaron desde el ultimo año en howarts, o al menos el creía que ella lo había amado; luego se hicieron novios mientras se mudaban juntos para convivir, claro que convivir de una manera extraña pues era sabido que el sexo era parte clave de esta etapa en las parejas. Pero el la había respetado y nunca se había a atrevido a tocarla.

-tonto…-se autoinsulto con una debil sonrisa ironica mientras destapada una botella de wiski de fuego y lo hechaba a una copa.- tu esposa no era nada decente…

* * *

Un fuerte golpe en la pared rompió el sepulcral silencio que invadía el hospital en esos momentos.

-Ron!.-Exclamo asustada la joven rubia que ahora corría a detener a su esposo , pues el pelirrojo intentaba volver a repetir su acción- por favor… no lo hagas.- rogó mientras lo cogia de las manos.

Pero del rostro del chico aun no había desaparecido aquel gesto de molestia y cólera que su esposa había tratado de cambiar.

-por que el hizo esto. –susurró frunciendo el cejo. –Maldita sea! … ella no se merecía eso. –subió la voz sin poder contener la impotencia que sentía en ese mismo instante.

Pero un gimoteo por parte de la rubia capto toda su intención, quien al verla la soltó de inmediato.

- lo siento, te lastime?.- se preocupo el muchacho inspeccionando ambas manos de la rubia

- no te preocupes, le contesto ella mientra desviaba la mirada a un punto imaginario lejos de donde se encontraba su esposo.-..Yo creo que deberíamos de ir a buscar a Harry... Seguro que te puede explicar su…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

-que puede explicarlo? ja!...- la corto con ironía en la voz –acaso crees que esto sea justificable!- volvió a levantar la voz mientras en sus ojos se volvía a encender el odio y rencor.

Ella solo guardo silencio mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su abultado vientre y sus hermosos ojos azules se entrecerraban tristemente.

-solo ve..- le pidió con un hilo de voz.

El chico asintió. No lo había notado, otra vez no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la había lastimado. Y ahora corría por aquel pasillo dándole permiso para que delgadas gotas mojaran las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha que ahora se apoyaba en la pared.

-pequeño, no estés triste –susurro tristemente viendo por una ventana el azulado cielo lleno de estrellas.- el en verdad nos quiere mucho-confirmo sintiendo una débil patadita en el interior de su vientre.- solo que aun le falta aceptarlo…

* * *

En una de las paredes de la casa Potter. Un hombre de rebelde cabello oscuro se encontraba apoyado sobre la pared. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano de este universo, mientras que en sus mejillas innumerables caminos de lagrimas, ahora secas por el paso del tiempo eran testigo de aquella agonía en la cuál parecía estarse ahogan aquel hombre.

De pronto un sonido parecido al de un "click" se escucho en las afueras de la casa, para luego dar paso a un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta principal, al parecer alguien había entrado a la fuerza, pero en esos momentos a Harry Potter no le valía todo.

Estaba demasiado harto de todo y lo pero era que no quería salir de ese estado sombríao en el que estaba, ya que estaba seguro que después toda su vida se iría en picada.

-Ahí estas…

Se escucho una voz desde el pasillo, que al parecer era de su mejor amigo Ron. ¿ que hacía ahí? A quien le iportaba. El moreno no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteo su mirada, solo volvio a posar sus labios en el aquella botella de licor cristalino.

Pero después de unos minutos no pudo sentir más que un dolor fuerte en el rostro y un líquido tibio salir de su nariz. Haciendolo que perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomara asia el suelo.

- responde… por qué le has hecho esto? …- le reprochaba Ron con la voz llena de dolor, pues después de todo él era su amigo – Maldita sea Harry es tu esposa…

Estas palabras le produjeron al ojiverde un sonrisa. ¿Qué era su esposa?

- define esposa? – le reto desde el piso mientras volvia a intentar tomar algo de la botella que seguia sosteniendo con fuerza desde su mano.

- Maldita sea de que estas hablando.- esta vez el pelirrojo se había acercado a él y lo había agarrado desde el cuello de la camisa. Él no entendía nada y necesitaba una explicación ya!

- sueltame- lo empujo con fuerza – tu no sabes nada...- le grito – y no eres nadie nadie para venir a gritarme a si ami casa!

- Que no soy nada? – soloto de pronto el pelirrojo saltando contra su amigo antes de tirarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. – soy su maldito mejor amigo! Acaso crees que me gusta verlos así.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir, después de ese golpe ,que su cuerpo caería de un momento a otro, el alcohol lo estaba mareando…Pero solo atinó a sornreir amargamente mientras mantenia la cabeza gacha y se trataba de dar estabilidad apoyandose en un repostero cercano.

- sabes … "amigo" no deberias preocuparte tanto por esa mujer…- susurró el moreno evitando la mirada de su amigo.

-eres un cobarde, lo sabes? – le reprocho su amigo, que mentalmente estaba tratando de autocontrolarse para no romperle la cabeza .- así que el hombre que salvo al mundo ahora no tiene agallas de afrontar sus reponsabilidades.

Que tan equivocado podría estar su amigo, pensó con colera el chico de los ojos verdes- ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA CLASE DE MUJER QUE ES?

Ron arrugo los puños esto si que era la gota que derramo el vaso, no permitiría que el la insultase de esa forma. – IDIOTA! NO TE REFIERAS A ELLA DE ESA FORMA!- trato de tirarle nuevamente un golpe pero el chico de azabache cabellera esquivo su ataque.

sus ojos viajaron a los verdes de su amigo y Ron sintio por un momento que su sangre se congelaba, la mirada de Harry había cambiado totalmente ahora parecian chispear de manera peligrosa.

Ahora veo…- comento sarcásticamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio y mientras trataba de que la vista no se le nublase del todo. Y una risa cinica lo siguio .- aunque aún no puedo creerlo; tambien tu …-hipo el azabache - tambien tu fuiste su amante...

* * *

Ron había ido a buscarlo después de que me dejo en el hospital. En ese momento debí detenerlo, debí correr tras de él para pedirle una explicación. Pero fui tan debil, tan cobarde que….que lo deje escapar.

El corazón le dolia y no podía contener las lagrimas que últimamente salían de sus ojos a montones.

Su amigo no le había contado mucho de lo que paso entre ellos. La vedad era que solo le había dicho que al parece el pensaba que ella lo había traicionado y que era por eso que el ahora guardaba un gran rencor hacia ella. Pero…

-entonces por qué?- comenzó a llorar con más fuerza la castaña mientras subía los pies a aquella banca del parque para abrazarse a sus piernas y encontrar calor, el calor que tanto ahora le faltaba. – porque si pensabas que te traicionaba no me lo dijiste a la cara?, Por que te esperaste tanto? – lloraba mientras sentía que su corazón se volvia a romper en pedazos, al igual como lo hacía desde ya hace dos meses.- por que… por que Harry dejaste que pasara todo esto entre nosotros?.-Por su mente pasaron de nuevo aquellas imágenes, en donde ella lo besaba y él le respondía con caricias, aquella noche en la playa…aquella noche en donde ella se entrego por completo a él y donde el seguramente se había dejado llevar por una venganza totalmente injustificada.

El fuerte viento movió sus castaños cabellos, indicándole que el tiempo no había corrido en vano y que seguramente en una hora anochecería y que tendría que recoger a Ani de la casa de Luna. Todas las tardes lo hacía, su rubia amiga se lo había prohibido , pero ella no podía dejar que su hija la viera así. Tenía que desahogarse aunque era cierto que tenía que dejar de hacerlo, puesto que aquel pequeño ser que crecia en su interior no tenía la culpa de nada.

Sentia que su cuerpo le pesaba horrores, pero no había marcha atrás. Lentamente se levanto del banco de aquel parque, en ese barrio muggle. Comenzando caminar cuando no pudo más y las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

Ahí a adelante, una pareja de colegiales caminaban agarrados de la mano. Una castaña chica sostenía una rosa y su novio, un chico de cabello negro y de lentes le sonreía ampliamente mirandola con unos ojos llenos de amor...

Hace mucho ellos habían sido iguales. no sabía en que momento la confianza entre ellos había desaparecido, tampoco en que momento el amor se había acabado; lo unico que sabía era que eso le producía un dolor muy grande, tan grande que hasta causaba que...

-HERMIONE!- grito un chico al ver como el fragil cuerpo de la chica caía hacia el suelo.

Gracias a dios o a todos los ejercicios que parecía haber hecho ese chico, el cuerpo de la castaña no llegó a estrellarse contra suelo.

-Hermione... eres tu?- susurró el chico más para sí mismo mientras veía como ella lentamente abría sus una pequeña emocion crecer en su interior.

no lo podía creer, con esta ya era la cuarta vez que se desmayaba desde que estaba embarazada, aunque ahora había sido peor pues había estado sola, aunque parecía que dios no la había abandonado del todo y le había mandado a alguien que la había ayudado. lentamene ella comenzo a abrir los ojos, sorprendiendose al ver quien era su "salvador".  
Frente a ella una cabellera de un oscuro marrón junto con una mirada, que le parecía extrañamente familiar, y una sonrisa un tanto dulce apareció ; dejándola en shock.

-Ne...neville?- le cuestionó la joven mirándolo sorprendida.

El asintio mirandola de frente. Hace tanto tiempo que no la veía, tanto que no recordaba las hermosas facciones que albergaba su angelical rostro. tanto tiempo que no había visto a aquella mujer que hace tanto tiempo había escrito su nombre en su corazón.

Hermione había sido avasallada por la fuerte mirada de su antiguo compañero de clases. Él había cambiado mucho, ya no era el tonto chiquillos del que todos se burlaban en la escuela ;ahora era todo un hombre y un hombre muy apuesto. De pronto las mejillas de la castaña se pusieron coloradas. ¿Como era posible que ella pudiese pensar algo así, acaso ella no amaba a ...?

Había esperado tanto tiempo para esto que no podía evitar exaltarse ni que su corazón palpitase rapidamente al sentir el cuerpo de ella cerca al de él. Aún sabiendo que ella estaba casada, aún sabiendo que ella tenía una hija. NO! Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla y no hubiera dejado de hacerlo nunca, de no ver como los ojos de ella se volvian cristalinos de un momento a otro.

-hermione estas bien?.- se aventuró a decir el chico mostrando una gran preocupación.

Ella lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, parecía indecisa, pero luego los brazos de ella rodearón su cuello, comenzando a llorar amargamente mientras trataba de balbucear algunas palabras.

-Neville...Harry ya no me ama.

* * *

*.*

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

que dulce momento. ^-^. aunque me parte el alma ver a si a mi harry.

pero hay que decir que los hombres suelen ser tan celosos y desconfiafos... que lata.

bueno es todo por hoy. y no se olviden de un** dulce secreto**, pronto nuevo cap de este nuevo fic.

bye, besos.


	14. apariciones

**amor y mentiras**

hola!

se que no escribo hace mucho tiempo , pero no me sentía muy animada... bueno la cosa es que ya me pude inspirar para traerles este cap. espero que les guste

* * *

**apariciones**

.

el camino fue horrible. Su corazón le dolía mucho, pero ya no iba a derramar una lagrima más por él. Harry había escogido no creerle y ni siquiera habia tenído la confianza ni la valentia para poder haber aclarado el tema con ella.

Solo había sido una venganza para él todo lo que había pasado... en lo que ella había creído que era una playa mágica que había hecho renacer el amor y la confianza entre ellos. todo había sido solo un desgarrador juego.

Pero su bebé no era el fruto de esa venanganza, por que ella si había puesto el alma cuando recibia las caricias de él, cuando respondía los besos y cuando le dejo entrar en ella una vez más.

Una amarga sonrisa abordo su rostro, haciendo que su compañero, quien iba manejando el auto apretara los nudos de la rabia. El había renunciado a ella para que sea feliz y ahora ella... ella era una imitación barata de la mujer feliz que el siempre había visto.

Una acera blanca les dio la bienvenida a una gran casa rodeada de rosales e innumerables recuerdos viniron a su mente como miles de estrellas fugaces. Pero no era el momento de tenerlos, él se habido y con él todos esos hermosos momentos que ella había creido q eran reales.

-hermione.. todo ira bien.- le trato de infundir valor a su amiga.- te lo prometo

los ojos de Nevil brillaron con una gran intensidad llenando una parte del cuerpo de la castaña de una extraña seguridad. Una extraña seguridad que hace mucho tiempo no sentia...

.

Todo parecía igual en su antigua casa, todo lucía limpio y arreglado. Al parecer a él no le había afectado su partida. Tres, dos, uno... ya habían llegado y ahora se encontraban de pie frente a la puerta blanca de madera que tenia unas iniciales grabadas en oro que ella misma había puesto en el pasado.

H&H

Neville vio el estado de la castaña al estar frente a lo que habia sido su hogar por varios años; y no pudo evitar las ganas de volver al auto y dejarla encerrada hasta que él mismo solucionara el problema. Quería protegerla , pero ella no lo iba dejar y obviamente ella necesitaba superar esa etapa de su vida, a ese nombre que la hacía llorar todas las noches. Ella necesitaba verlo.

El sonido del timbre resonó en el interior de la casa mientras que hermione comenzaba a sentir sus piernas temblar y su corazón palpitar a mil.

El castaño dio un paso adelante de ella, con la intencion de que ella no quedara expuesta. No iba a permitir que pasara nada que no tuviera que ocurrir en una visita de trabajo.

La puerta lentamente se abrio y ante ella una joven de rojiza cabellera y de una zomnolienta mirada apareció.

Sus ojos se abrieron de horror cuando vio a Ginny dentro de la casa. Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos y sintio que se partian los pedazos que aun quedaban de su corazón. Como el habia sido capaz de traela?.

Al ver que no era Harry el que salía de la casa para recibirlos, y en vez había sido una conocida pelirroja en beibidol. No pensó en otra cosa que no fuera Hermione, pero no podía voltearse a consolarla. Porque las carcajadas de la nueva compañera de Harry le harían daño a ella.

- disculpe, se encuentra el sr. Potter?- le pregunto seriamente a la ojiazul que ahora recien comenzaba a notar a los recien llegados.

.

No podía creer que en ese barrio la gente fuera tan fastidiosa.¿quién se levantaba tan temprano y molestaba su sueño?. Una enmarañada cabellera llamó su atención; y una sonrisa de satisfacción asomo en su rostro. Despues de todo ella había ganado, ella era la que vivian en la mansión Potter y la que desde ahora se acostaría con Harry. Y había estado a punto de refregarle esto en la cara, cuando una voz de hombre la interrumpio.

Un debil gemido salio de su boca sin querer al ver el rostro de aquel hombre que extrañamente le parecía familiar. ERA TOTALMENTE APUESTO!, sus labios aun entreabiertos por la sorpresa se dibujaron en una sonrisa mientras deslizaba su lengua sobre sus labios de forma seductora.

- se encuentra? .- volvió a preguntar el chico mientras miraba irritado su reloj, sin prestar atención a la provocadora acción de ella. Tenía que actuar rapido , estaba seguro que la castaña no aguantaría mucho.

La chica al ver que éste la ignoraba, fruncio el ceño y se dispuso a hablar. Cuando de pronto del interior de la casa se oyo una voz.

-quién es a esta hora?- pregunto un chico moreno que vestía un pantalon negro con camisa a juego y una corbata sin hacer el nudo alrededor del cuello.- sabes, voy a llegar tarde otra vez...- pero no pudo continuar ya que al levantar la vista, se chocó con unos ojos color miel que lo miraban de manera ausentes.

- buenos días señor potter, hemos venido por el servicio de remodelacíon de su casa que usted pido.- le dijo rápidamente al moreno, tratando de atraer su atención. Pues el muy maldito se había quedado helado mirando a hermione, y esto le habia provocado unas ganas intensas de golpearlo.

Un latido muy fuerte lo había dejado paralizado a la entrada de su casa; cuando choco su mirada con la de ella.

Sus bucles castaños caían sobre sus hombros descubiertos por aquella dulce blusita azul de miles de plieguesitos que trataban de dar a conocer el nuevo estado de ella, ya que su vientre había crecido solo unos centimetros. Pero las palabras masculinas de su acompañante lo distrajeron del excrutinio por el cuerpo de ella que sus ojos se permitieron a recorrer.

-neville? -preguntó asombrado el moreno, para luego dirigir una mirada instintiva hacia la ojimiel y devolverle otra desafiante al castaño.

Éste recibió la mirada del famoso mago y la respondio con una mirada llena de sarcasmo y algo retadora para luego señalar con la mirada a la pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente.

Una parte en el interior del azabache quiso lanzarle un puñetazo a ese hombre que tenía enfrente; aunque por la mirada que éste le habia mandado casi podia asegurar que el sentimiento era reciproco.

- yo los llame mi amor – informo la pelirroja a su amante mientras daba un paso y le pasaba los brazos por el cuello al moreno.- te dije que quería hacer unas remodelaciones en nuestra casa.- dijo dandole enfasis a la palabra nuestra para ver sufrir a la castaña.

Harry se solto de su agarre incomodo y Neville le lanzo una fría mirada burlona.

Pero de pronto una delicada voz se mezclo en el ambiente, atrayendola atención de todos. Lo odiaba, si !ahora estaba segura de eso. Él la habia dejado a ella quedarse en su casa, porque esa aun era su casa! Como pudo? El era un...

- estamos perdiendo tiempo Neville. -exclamo la castaña consiente de que todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella mientras cruzaba los brazos.- ya conoces el procedimiento, solo entreganos la llave y vendremos cuando no te encuentres en casa, harry.- terminó de informar la castaña, quien se mordio el labio inferior inmeditamente, al darse cuenta de que pronunciar su nombre solo la había hecho que casi perdiera el valor , la frialdad y el dejo de fastidio que habia tratado de transmitir en ese momento.

La voz de ella siempre le había parecido en cierta forma ser musical para él. Y aunque solo habían sido unos cuantos meses de separacíon, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazon comenzaba a acelerarse con cada silaba que ella pronunciaba. cada vez que estaba seria levantaba ligramente sus cejas pero siempre ella miraba a la otra persona, en cambio esta vez ni siquiera le había mirado de reojo, pensó dolido el moreno

-e..ella tiene razón- exclamóo sorprendido comenzando a esbozar una gran sonrisa y mientras le lanzaba una mirada de victoria al pelinegro

* * *

.

el ministerio estaba alborotado y todo por los malditos carnabales. Maldición! a quién le importaban los carnavales. Si ni siquiera eran en LONDRES! No Harry, respira ….uno, ...dos,... tres.

Un golpe en el escritorio acabó con el poco silencio que había en su oficina. Haciendo que todos giraran sus cabezas hacia el ojiverde.

-el muy maldito...-susurró sin importarle que ahora su pequeño berrinche atraia la atencion de todos sus subordinados.

- yo que tu bajaría la voz, sabes?- le aconsejo discretamente George, quien ultimanete se había convertido en lo que se podría decir... mejor amigo.

George había sido el unico que no le había cuestionado nada sobre su separación, el unicó que no lo odiaba por estar con su pequeña hermana. Simplemente, despues de la perdida de su gemelo se había negado a perder a un miembro de su familia más, no importaba si estaba en el mal camino, no podría odiar a Ginny, ni a Harry que era tambien como un hermano para él,

El moreno ante tal advertencia arreglo su postura y se levantó de un salto del sillón, para disipar la atención que el mismo había generado.

- no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.- le dijo a su asistente mientras comenzaba a masajearse la cienes. el caso estaba horrible y no llegaban a nada concreto y justo ahora aparecía ese maldito desgraciado.

**Flash black:**

.

Era extraño que a un solo día de su boda, le llegara una carta tan seria por parte de Neville; ellos no habían perdido la comunicación despues de la escuela, ya que él inesperadamente había seguido la misma carrera que su novia. Algo bueno al fin y al cabo puesto que la acompañaria y la protegeria en vez de él.

Todo había estado muy bien, hasta que su castaña comenzó a hablarle de él a todas horas; sabía que no le podía hacer nada al asunto. Ellos eran buenos amigos, pero aveces, solo a veces se sentía celoso de él.

-Harry! .- le paso la voz un chico de cabellera castaña con frenos en lo dientes.

-wooo, Neville!.- saludo a su amigo con un golpe debil en la espalda.- veo que Herms te a convencido para que sus papás te pusieran el corrector en los dientes.

El aludido solo asintió mientras esbosaba una nostálgica sonrisa

- según ella asi conseguiré una cita

- veras que si .- le sonrio de manera demasiado entusiasta .- pero quiero saber porque me llamaste hoy? Hay algún problema?

Los ojos café oscuros de Neville se tiñieron por un minuto de tristeza, para luego levantar la cabeza y adoptar una posición totalmente seria.

- que es lo que realmente sientes por Hermione, Harry?

Las palabras de su amigo lo pillarón por sorpresa, a que se refería con esas palabras.

- no te entiendo...- le contesto de manera un tanto ruda.

- la amo , sabes. Desde el momento en que ella me hechizo, no solo dejo parlizado mi cuerpo si no que parelizó mi corazón con su recuerdo.- el muchacho desvio la mirada de él.- todo estos años he intentado que ella se fijara en mí, aun sabiendo que tu eras mi amigo, lo siento

la sangre Harry comenzo a hervir de una manera incontrolable, estaba totalmente furioso. Él había tratado todos estos años robarle a su novia y él muy tonto no se había permitido sospechar de él.

Un fuerte puñetazo impactó en la cara de Neville de forma inmediata, haciendo que algunas gotas de sangre resbalaran de su nariz.

- desgraciado, como pudiste hacerme algo así? - le reprocho con furia en los ojos.

Neville se limpio la sangre con una manga de su camisa para luego enfrentarlo directamente. Habia esperado tanto por este momneto, no podía ahora callarse nada!

-no! como pudiste hacerme algo así tu a mí. Ella era la única persona que yo valoraba en la escuela, la única que me ayudaba y estaba siempre cerca y pendiente de mi. comó te atreviste a conquistarla?

Harry abrio los ojos con sorpresa. Así que eso era lo que pensaba de el.

-nosotros siempre nos amamos, Neville. Ella nunca fue tuya para que ahora la reclames – comenzaba a exaltarse el muchacho.- y ella nunca sera tuya.

-eso es probable, pero más te vale que ella no derrame ninguana lagrima, porque entonces yo volveré y te lo juro que no pararé hasta quitartela para siempre.

.

**Fin del flash black:**

.

-pero no importa- le dijo el pelirrojo quien lo había estado escuchando mientras ponia dos cafes encima del escritorio. -porque a ti ya no te interesa Hermione, verdad?

Los ojos de Harry se abrierón de la impresión. Las palabras de George debían tener sentido ; el había terminado su relación con la castaña. Ahora a él ya no le tenia que preocupar nada de ella, excepto Ani. AJA!

Una idea brillante llego a su cerebro rápidamente y no era que él estuviese buscando una razón para desaprobar la relación , pero era simplemente que la verdad siempre aparecía ahi, justo al frente de él o al menos eso debía ser, pensó el ojiverde mientras volvía a mantener el aplomo.

- te equivocas, amigo.- agrego orgullo.- como tu lo has dicho, a mi Herm...ella ya no me importa.- le dijo dando una pausa a su argumento para darle más veracidad.- lo unico que me importa es mi hija.

George que estaba de espaldas rodo sus ojos, en verdad su jefe era muy infantil.

- vamos Harry, tu puedes buscar una excusa mejor.- bromeo mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de excepticismo.- no tienes porque meter a tu pobre hija en tus lios.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo, acaso no se daba cuenta.

- Hay.. George, no te das cuenta de que su madre es un mal ejemplo para ella. Han pasado tan solo tres mese y ya esta saliendo con otro hombre.

George al escuchar las palabras del moreno boto el café por la boca para luego matarse a carcajadas.

-mira Harry debes estar pasando por algo terrible.- siguio riendo el pelirrojo.- mira que decir tremenda chorrada, cuando tu eres el que ha metido a otra mujer en su casa.

La cara de Harry se puso roja de inmediato, en que diablos había estado pensando para decir eso.

- si pero ella esta embarazada de otro.- argumento dolido el muchacho.

-Me hablas de ti mismo, ahora? .- le siguio el juego.

Harry lo miro exasperado, a veces se preguntaba si hubiera podido sobrevivir si huebiera estado en el mismo año escolar de los gemelos, porque sinceramente eran demasiado.

- sabes George, elige te despido o te mando a azkaban?

- Uyy.. esa esta dificil, si me despides tendras q conformarte con el baboso de slytherin que me sigue en cargo por que Ron prefiere que mi mamá lo mantenga a trabajar para ti y si me mandas a azkaban tendras que visitarme semanalmente para que escuche todos tus problemas .- termino enigmaicamente el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-hay...-se rindio el moreno mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

.

Habían pasado tan solo unos días desde que lo había visto . Su corazón se había vuelto a romper cuando vio que él la había reemplazado por aquella peliroja que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado.

Pero ella había decidido no dejarse abatir una vez más. no, ella ya no lloraria por él; porque simplemente el hombre que ella había amado con todas sus fuerzas se encontraba muerto para ella. Ahora solo tenia que hacerse fuerte. Ella era Hermione Grenger y no se dejaría pisotear por nadie.

.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí en medio de una zona comercial de materiales de construccion magicos del callejon diagon. Había quedado de ir con Neville, pero el chico le había llamado para disculpar un posible retraso, por lo que ella se había adelantado.

Las avenidas habían cambiado mucho desde que ella fue por ultima vez, por lo que ella caminaba lento mientras miraba cada puesto tratando de memorizar su localización y los nombres de éstos.

pero entre la multitud sus ojos se quedarón perplejos de pronto al encontrar entre ella a un hombre de tez blanca y de perturbada mirada gris.Él la había encontrado...

Su cuerpo se congelo al instante y su voz desapareció. Pero de pronto una palabra hizo que la adrenalina comenzara a correr por sus venas " mamá"

sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione salio disparada en dirección contraría tratando de mezclarse entre la gente. Ese monstruo no podía acercarse a ella, él no podía descubrir que ella estaba embarazada!

...

despues de unos minutos , la castaña jadeaba mientras corría en dirección hacia un pasadizo largo que la llevaría directo hacia las chimeneas ,ya casi había llegado .

De pronto la castaña sintio un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a la cabeza. NO... PODÍA SER CIERTO...

- me extrañaste querida?- le susurró Draco quien acababa de aparecer frente a sus ojos. .- por que yo sí y no sabes cuanto ...

* * *

*.*

siento dejarlos en suspenso chiscos, pero les prometo que voy a hacer lo imposible por poner el cap pronto.

es que ando algo ocupada . Bueno eso es todo por ahora, los quiero chicos bye.

espero sus comentarios.


	15. ayudame

**ayúdame...  
**

**ahi les va!**

**

* * *

**

-Draco- pronuncio la castaña con terror al ver a aquel hombre que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-ya veo tu tambien me extrañaste...- arrastro las palbras el rubio mientras sacaba su varita de su túnica.

Escapar? Tenia oportunidad para salir de ahi? , pensaba Hermione mientras retrocedia hasta que chocar con la pared.

-que quieres? - le trató de enfretar la ojimiel.

El rubio solo sonrio seductoramente y suspiro con cansancio.

-a ti, obvio.

-yo no te he hecho nada, déjame en paz! - le grito llena de impotencia, recordando que la razón por la que neville llegaría tarde era porque ella había olvidado su varita en la oficina y él se había ofrecido a trerla.

El rubio fruncio el ceño en forma de molestia. Acaso tenia que repetir siempre lo mismo cada vez que la veía?

-que tu no haz hecho nada? - repitió agriamente acorralandola contra la pared ( wao draco esta muy cerca O-O! Quienes moririan por ser ella) – tu ayudaste al maldito Potter a derrotar al señor oscuro, tu testificaste contra mis padres en el ministerio y por último...y tu más atroz pecado fue hacerme desearte más que a mi vida ,aunque sabías que te odiaba con toda mi alma

.

y sin más el rubio se apodero salvajemente de la boca de la castaña, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que la veía. Su corazón se aceleraba con la sola idea de verla algún día compartiendo el lecho con él. En verdad no sabía como lo había logrado..., pero esa rata de biblioteca lo había embrujado y ahora la quería y la tendría. No importaba la forma , pero él la consiguiría y la haria suya.

.

Lo último que le había dicho el rubio la descolocó por un momento del mundo. Como pretendía que ella hubiera hecho eso, pensaba la Hermione mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de él. Simplemente le daba lastima.

-quieres escaparte?.- le pregunto con un brillo de lujuria a la chica, a quien tenía entre la pared y él, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que había perdido al besarla.- lo siento nena, pero me has tenido descuidado y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-maldito sueltame! no fui nada tuyo, no soy nada tuyo , no te debo nada ,y no te daré nada. - susurró con odio, ya que ella estaba segura que él la podía escuchar debido al reciente acercamiento de él hacia ella. y sin más trato de darle un golpe en la entre pierna.

Pero un segundo antes que el golpe inpactara sobre el rubio, él había cambiado de posiciones y ahora ella se encontraba delante y dandole la espalda a él.

-maldita, que tratabas de hacer? - le dijo mientras le pasaba sus brazos por el cuello y la cintura de la joven , quien al sentir el contacto del joven no pudo evitar gemir de pánico. - y no querías aceptar que te gustaban mis caricias- malinterpretró el chico el sonido que habia hecho la chica.

.

Pero luego de luchar con los brazos de la ojimiel, que con toda su fuerza trataba de alejarse de él, había podido llegar bajo el abrigo de ella y ahora podía sentir el calor de la piel de la joven sobre la fina blusa que ella llevaba puesta. Aunque su satisfaccion no duró mucho tiempo. Su rostro se contrario en una muestra de intensa colera y dolor .

- qué es esto? - le grito a la castaña, volteandola hacia él violentamente para luego zarandearla y empujarla contra la pared .

.

Su mirada no podía reflejar más terror y pánico. Él ahora sabía su estado y estaba cien por ciento segura que no le agradaría para nada, y ella no tenia donde escapar.

- explicate, mujerzuela! - volvio a gritarle mientras en sus manos temblaba su varita por la colera que estaba experimentando ese hombre.

.

Le dolia su cuerpo, el ultimo empujon por parte del rubio la había hecho golpearse la cabeza contra la pared; y ahora una hilo de sangre resbalaba por su frente. Pero no podía rendirse , no dejaría que dañen a su bebé.

-ya quisieras que yo fuera una...- habló a duras penas mientras trataba de levantarse .- estoy embarazada y que? - le encaró apoyandose en la pared.

.

El la miró con rencor por unos segundos, para luego cambiar su expresion por una de total arrogancia y superioridad maligna.

-sabes que no dejare que nazca esa cosa, cierto?- le hablo con una dulzura falsa mientras una navaja aparecía de la nada en el aire. - no temas amor lo haré tan bien que no te quedarán cicatrices.

.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron del horror al ver lo que el rubio sostenia en las manos.

-NO! - grito con pavor la chica mientras con sus manos se cubría el vientre.

-tu eres la culpable – le dijo encongiendose los hombros- sabías que odio a los Potter y no voy a dejar que traigas otro más a este mundo.

-No , Draco te lo ruego...- pedía una desconsolada Hermione; a quien poco a poco se le iba nublando la vista por el golpe había recibido en la cabeza.- porfavor , por fa..vor...ven...Haa...rry...- fue lo ultimo que llego a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

.

Acababa de llegar a su casa, la verdad era que no le había apetecido estar en su oficina más tiempo. No sabía por qué; pero ese día simplemente el clima, la gente , todo le ponía de los nervios.

Al parecer ese día Ginny había salido, pues todo estaba totalmente de todos modos necesitaba un trago o al menos un chocolate caliente, para calmarse. No sabía que le pasaba estaba muy ancioso .

Pensando en ésto el moreno se encaminó hacia el fregadero para enjuagar una taza , cuando su rostro se quedo lívido.

- las rosas .- susurró sorprendido al ver por la ventana de la cocina a todas las rosas de Hermione con los petalos regados por el jardin.

.

Esas rosas ni siquiera se habían caido cuando Hermione habandonó la casa y no podían haberlas deshojado nadie pues el jardín simplemente estaba encantado.

- qué está pasando? - volvio a hablar consigo mismo sin poder ocultar la angustia que su corazón sentia en ese preciso momento

**

* * *

**

**que pasará con herms?**

.:.

se que es muy poco. pero he estado saliendo mucho. solo hoy que estoy enfermita me han dejado quedarme en casa.

bueno al menos les habrá aclarado un poco más el panorama, aunque tambien los habre dejado traumados.

**Espero sus reviws, los quiero. bye  
**


	16. hechos

**hechos...  
**

**hola!**

**este cap es dedicado a mis adorados personajes secundarios!  
**

**

* * *

**

.

Era evidente que Hermione era una magnifica profesional. Nunca había dudado de sus facultades,pero al ser su primer trabajo despues de años y para colmo que consistiera en rediseñar algunas partes de la casa en donde había vivido con su ex esposo,bueno...simplemente había pensado que él tendría que trabajar más en el proyecto.

Pero se había equivocado, ayer se habían quedado hasta las tres de la madrugada tratando de terminar los planos del garage en el reciente apartamento que alquilaba la castaña, pues ella tenía que cuidar a Ani. Y en verdad eso no le importaba, esa niña era todo un amor y la quería mucho.

Hoy en la mañana habían quedado en reunirse en la oficina, porque él había necesitado una ducha antes de ir a comprar los materiales. Pero justo cuando iba salir de su casa para darle el alcanse, ella lo había llamado para que pasase por su varita que se había olvidado en casa, que solo estaba a unas cuadras de la de él.

,

- Hay Herms...- suspiró el chico quien corría por el barrio comercial del callejon diagon.

,

Y la verdad es que agradecía a Ron mucho, quien al verlo correr en busca de una chimenea le dio un aventon en su escoba hasta alli.

,

Era la primera vez que su amiga estaba ahí en años y no quería demorar. El lugar había cambiado mucho y no quería que ella se perdiera. Pero al llegar no la había podido encontrar. Por lo que había decidido preguntar a uno de los vendedores; cuando un hombre alto y fornido vestido de negro le llamó la atención.

,

- Gregory Goyle? - arqueo una de sus cejas en señal de un mal presentimiento. - porque está corriendo hacia allá?

,

De verdad la actitud del ex slytherin le había dejado intrigado, por lo que había comenzado a correr tras él . Pero cuando vio que el gigante de su ex compañero de colegio se paró delante de la entrada de un gran callejón y sacaba su varita, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y de hecho él muy maldito estaba ocultando algo.

,

-sal de tu escondite- se escucho suavemente la voz de una joven. - sabemos que nos sigues.

,

El castaño abrío los ojos de la impresion, pues de un minuto para otro se encontraba rodeado de cuatro personas con tunicas negras y varita en mano.

,

- que estan planeando? - les contesto tratando de parecer firme mientras también sacaba su varita para defenderse.

-solo te pedimos que no estorbes logbotom.- dijo casi con indiferencia la chica que ahora lo miraba fijamente.

,

Era obvio que algo tramaban , tenía que saber que eran lo que estaban ocultando

,

- maximus petrificus totalus !.- grito el ojiazul, consiguiendo que tres de los cuatro se quedaran como estatuas, incluyendo al grandote de goyle.

,

La mujer que le había hablado antes, había logrado esquivar el hechizo con un muro de piedra que había convocado.

,

-sabes … el que ahora te hayas convertido en todo un bombón no te da él derecho de poder atacarme.- le amenazó la pelinegra que comenzaba a caminar hacía él.

,

El chico no pudo evitar sonreir antes las palabras de la chica.- nunca pensé que tu me dirias algo así, la verdad es que me he quedado en estado de chock.

,

-ja! yo no me sentiría alegre, pues solo porque te veo guapísimo te mataré para poder tenerte como recompeza.- le sonrió con frialdad mientras le lanzaba un hechizo.

,

con un movimiento de varita el ojiazul paró el ataque en seco, sabía que ella solo le estaba reteniendo y eso lo estaba sacando de quisio, tenía que apurarse!

,

-ah... entonces practicas la necrofilia, que interesante.- le respondió con otro ataque mientras corria a refugiarse detras de un viejo auto.

-algo así bombón- le dijo mientras comenzaba a murmuran algo en otra lengua.

,

Que iba a hacer? Nunca había escuchado ese hechizo, de que tendría que cuidarse... Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar el ojiazul , pues en frente de él apareció ella con la varita en el cuello de él.

,

-veraz que la pasaremos muy bien .- la chica le susurró al oido mientras sostenía la mano en donde el chico tenía la varita en el aire,para inmovilizarlo.- aunque ya para entonces no sentiras nada...

,

Maldición! una habilidad para transportarse, nunca lo había visto. Pero ahora que haría? estaban muy cerca, no podía evitar un ataque directo... de pronto una idea aparecío en su cabeza, sabía que tendría 2 % de probabilidades de q funcionara pero no le quedaba de lo que con la mano libre que le quedaba, atrajó a la chica hacia su cuerpo...

,

- si voy a morir , mejor que sea con un beso en mis labios .- le susurró en el oido, para luego acercarse a los labios de la chica, quien tembló en sus brazos, debilitando el agarre de su otra mano.

- te consederé ese deseo- susurró mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos al sentir el aliento del chico.

,

Pero nunca llegó ese beso, ni llego a sentir nada más que un dulce aroma de flores, que hicieron que se desmaya en el acto.

,

-lo siento parvati, pero nunca dije que fuera a ti a quien deseara besar entes de morir.- la agarró entre sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo, despues de todo no le parecía que hubiera ganado de forma limpia. Ni siquiera había podido petrificarla, solo la había dormido con un polvo de flores somniferas q había invocado con su varita.

,

Pero de pronto se escuchó un grito proveniente del pazadizo que habían estado resguardando, y su corazón casi se detuvo por un segundo al darse cuenta de quien era la que lo había dejado escapar de su boca.

,

- Hermione!

* * *

Calido? Este sentimiento la hizo salir de ese oscuro lugar en donde había caido cuando...

,

-NOO! Quiso gritar la castaña , pero aún no podía articular palabra alguna. En ese instante sintió un cálido abrazó por parte de alguien. Entonces estaba viva? Alguien la había salvado? Su corazón se aceleró con solo pensar en la posibilidad de quien fuera su salvador.

,

-Ha..rry..-susurró mientras lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

,

La zul mirada del chico se oscurecio un poco al escuchar el nombre que ella pronunciaba con tanto cariño.

Harry? Quien sabe donde estaría ese desgraciado en ese momento? Le había dolido tanto que ella pronunciara su nombre, pero acaso esperaba mas que amistad por parte de ella. Simplemente era un idiota por atreverse a pensar algo así.

,

-lo siento Herms... -desvió la mirada tratando de esconder la tristeza q sentía.- solo soy yo...

,

Neville ? Él la había salvado? Una parte de su ser se sintio herida mientras que otra se comenzaba a sentir bien. No había sido el ojiverde...quien la había protegido. No podía creer lo ingenua que había sido como para creer que él algún día volvería a hacerlo. Ahora … ya no estaría nunca más él...

pero ahí tenía a un gran amigo, un chico q siempre la había estado con ella; y que ahora la hacía sentir realmente protegida. Pensó la castaña con una debil sonrisa en su rostro.

,

-Gracias ..- le susurró suavemente mientras se lanzaba al cuello del chico y dejaba correr miles de lagrimas por su rostro.- no sabes que importante eres para mi.

,

El aliento calido de la chica rozo su mejilla haciendo que estas se cubrieran de un rojo intenso, y las dulces palabras de ella hicieron que su corazón palpitara fuertemente. Si bien ella nunca sentiría nada más que amistadad por él al menos se encargaría de ser el mejor amigo que ella pudiera tener en el mundo.

* * *

,

-maldición!.- gritaba un alto hombre en medio de lo que parecía ser una oficina en penumbras.- se puede saber como ese desgraciado paso la barrera.!

todos los hombres ahí presentes bajaron la cabeza en forma de disculpa, mientras que más allá la única chica del grupo entrecerraba los ojos de rábia.

,

-Goyle! idiota! .- señalo el rubio a un robusto hombre que se mantenía agachado y escondido entre todos.- acaso tú no eras el que cuidaba la entrada.

,

Él hombre al escuchar las palabras de su jefe comenzó a tartamudear al hablar.

,

-estaba señor...pero él nos lanzó a todos un hechizo múltiple, señor .- se trató de justificar antes de arrodillarse ante él.- lo siento.

,

El rubio le lanzó un mirada llena de desprecio antes de apuntarlo con su varita y...

,

-cruccio! -gritó

,

un grito de dolor llenó la habitación haciendo que todos los presentes se movieran nerviosos hacia la parte trasera del lugar.

,

-ya déjalo, draco.- se levantó la mujer de su posición.- ya paso y no podrás arreglar nada lastimándolo.

,

El jefe paró el ataque y dirigió otra mirada de furia a la pelinegra.

,

-tu tambien estuviste ahí, parvati.- le acuso volviendo a levantar su varita.- por que no hiciste nada? Eh! .- le lanzó el hechizó.

,

La chica vio como el rubio comenzó a gritarle y frunció el cejo en forma de molestía. En verdad no se sentía con ganas para nada y menos para que la gritaran.

Rápidamente ella levantó un escudo , que la protegió del ataque directo del hombre.

,

- cálmate .- le aconsejo de manera fría parvati , quien cruzaba los brazos y comenzaba a dar vueltas por el lugar.- hay que planear una mejor estrategia para la próxima.

-y quien te ha dicho que te volveré a enviar .- le comentó con un tono llenó de diversion y resentimiento a la joven.

,

La morena al escuchar eso puso los ojos en blanco, luego volteo hacia él y caminó hasta llegar a estar cerca del rubio.

,

- Hay Draco...- le dijo mientras pasaba una mano delineando sus pechos y pasaba seductoramente su lengua por sus labios.- ahora no solo tu tienes una presa que cazar...- le susurró mientras comenzaba a jalarlo de la corbata.- ahora yo tambien deseo una recompensa.

,

Draco que aún la miraba con frialdad en los ojos, al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar que la curiosidad se avivara en su interior.

,

-larguenze! .-grito el rubio a todos los que estaban en la oficina. Quienes al escuchar la orden salieron corriendo agradeciendo la intervención de la mujer.

,

Al sentirse solos en el lugar, el hombre jaló a la joven hasta acorralarla contra la pared y acercarse lo suficiente para poder ver su reflejo en los ojos de ella.

,

-no me digas que logbotom.- comentó arqueando sus cejas lleno de incredulidad, mientras una sonrisa llena de burla se asomó en su rostro.

,

Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron ligeramente pero mantuvo la expresión fría del comienzo.

,

-quien habla...-se defendió mientras comenzaba a besar los labios de él.- si tu la deseas a ella...- pero los labios de él la callarón bruscamente mientras con sus manos levantaba las piernas de ella hasta dejarlas enroscadas en sus cintura...

,

- la vida apesta...-susurró por ultimó el rubio antes de comenzar a desnudar a la pelinegra.

* * *

**otra vez es muy poco, cierto?**

**pero en verdad me gustó mucho esta parte por eso la subí.( Draco de malo se ve re genial!)  
**

**en el prox cap se explicará todo lo que ustedes se mueren por saber, todas las intrigas q me he matado por ocultar. TODO DE TODO!  
**

**bueno chicos espero sus comentarios.**

**BYE...  
**

oscuro, tu testificaste contra mis padres en el ministerio y por último...y tu más atroz pecado fue hacerme desearte más que a mi vida ,aunque sabías que te odiaba con toda mi alma

.

y sin más el rubio se apodero salvajemente de la boca de la castaña, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que la veía. Su corazón se aceleraba con la sola idea de verla algún día compartiendo el lecho con él. En verdad no sabía como lo había logrado..., pero esa rata de biblioteca lo había embrujado y ahora la quería y la tendría. No importaba la forma , pero él la consiguiría y la haria suya.

.

Lo último que le había dicho el rubio la descolocó por un momento del mundo. Como pretendía que ella hubiera hecho eso, pensaba la Hermione mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de él. Simplemente le daba lastima.

-quieres escaparte?.- le pregunto con un brillo de lujuria a la chica, a quien tenía entre la pared y él, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que había perdido al besarla.- lo siento nena, pero me has tenido descuidado y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-maldito sueltame! no fui nada tuyo, no soy nada tuyo , no te debo nada ,y no te daré nada. - susurró con odio, ya que ella estaba segura que él la podía escuchar debido al reciente acercamiento de él hacia ella. y sin más trato de darle un golpe en la entre pierna.

Pero un segundo antes que el golpe inpactara sobre el rubio, él había cambiado de posiciones y ahora ella se encontraba delante y dandole la espalda a él.

-maldita, que tratabas de hacer? - le dijo mientras le pasaba sus brazos por el cuello y la cintura de la joven , quien al sentir el contacto del joven no pudo evitar gemir de pánico. - y no querías aceptar que te gustaban mis caricias- malinterpretró el chico el sonido que habia hecho la chica.

.

Pero luego de luchar con los brazos de la ojimiel, que con toda su fuerza trataba de alejarse de él, había podido llegar bajo el abrigo de ella y ahora podía sentir el calor de la piel de la joven sobre la fina blusa que ella llevaba puesta. Aunque su satisfaccion no duró mucho tiempo. Su rostro se contrario en una muestra de intensa colera y dolor .

- qué es esto? - le grito a la castaña, volteandola hacia él violentamente para luego zarandearla y empujarla contra la pared .

.

Su mirada no podía reflejar más terror y pánico. Él ahora sabía su estado y estaba cien por ciento segura que no le agradaría para nada, y ella no tenia donde escapar.

- explicate, mujerzuela! - volvio a gritarle mientras en sus manos temblaba su varita por la colera que estaba experimentando ese hombre.

.

Le dolia su cuerpo, el ultimo empujon por parte del rubio la había hecho golpearse la cabeza contra la pared; y ahora una hilo de sangre resbalaba por su frente. Pero no podía rendirse , no dejaría que dañen a su bebé.

-ya quisieras que yo fuera una...- habló a duras penas mientras trataba de levantarse .- estoy embarazada y que? - le encaró apoyandose en la pared.

.

El la miró con rencor por unos segundos, para luego cambiar su expresion por una de total arrogancia y superioridad maligna.

-sabes que no dejare que nazca esa cosa, cierto?- le hablo con una dulzura falsa mientras una navaja aparecía de la nada en el aire. - no temas amor lo haré tan bien que no te quedarán cicatrices.

.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron del horror al ver lo que el rubio sostenia en las manos.

-NO! - grito con pavor la chica mientras con sus manos se cubría el vientre.

-tu eres la culpable – le dijo encongiendose los hombros- sabías que odio a los Potter y no voy a dejar que traigas otro más a este mundo.

-No , Draco te lo ruego...- pedía una desconsolada Hermione; a quien poco a poco se le iba nublando la vista por el golpe había recibido en la cabeza.- porfavor , por fa..vor...ven...Haa...rry...- fue lo ultimo que llego a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

.

Acababa de llegar a su casa, la verdad era que no le había apetecido estar en su oficina más tiempo. No sabía por qué; pero ese día simplemente el clima, la gente , todo le ponía de los nervios.

Al parecer ese día Ginny había salido, pues todo estaba totalmente de todos modos necesitaba un trago o al menos un chocolate caliente, para calmarse. No sabía que le pasaba estaba muy ancioso .

Pensando en ésto el moreno se encaminó hacia el fregadero para enjuagar una taza , cuando su rostro se quedo lívido.

- las rosas .- susurró sorprendido al ver por la ventana de la cocina a todas las rosas de Hermione con los petalos regados por el jardin.

.

Esas rosas ni siquiera se habían caido cuando Hermione habandonó la casa y no podían haberlas deshojado nadie pues el jardín simplemente estaba encantado.

- qué está pasando? - volvio a hablar consigo mismo sin poder ocultar la angustia que su corazón sentia en ese preciso momento

**

* * *

**

**que pasará con herms?**

.:.

se que es muy poco. pero he estado saliendo mucho. solo hoy que estoy enfermita me han dejado quedarme en casa.

bueno al menos les habrá aclarado un poco más el panorama, aunque tambien los habre dejado traumados.

**Espero sus reviws, los quiero. bye  
**


	17. verdad para el comienzo

**verdad para el comienzo**

**hola!**

**

* * *

**

La mirada sincera y comprensiva del castaño le daban confianza para seguir relatando todo lo que le habían pasado en los de su ausencia.

.

Una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla y su voz se quebró cuando por su mente pasarón los terribles momentos que había vivido trabajando con ese hombre

- ...necesitabamos dinero.- comenzó a hablar la castaña.- A Harry le acaba de ir mal en la empresa de productos mágicos deportivos en los que acababa de invertir toda su fortuna...él no quiso seguir siendo auror despues de lo de Voldemort.- dijo con gran melancolía en la voz.- quería tener a su famlia alejada de cualquier problema con cualquier mago tenebroso...

flash Black:

.

- No te preocupes Herms.- le susurraba el moreno mientras la abrazaba fuertemente hacia su pecho.- ya no tendré más viajes que duren meses en lejanos paises ni duelos sobre escobas a más de cien metros de altura.

.

La castaña lo miró extrañada. Como que no lo haría? Si en eso concistía su trabajo? simplemente no entendía lo que le decía su esposo.

-a que te refieres Harry?

.

El moreno solo se limitó a darle un beso en la frete antes de que se pusiera en cuncliyas y apoyara su cabeza en el vientre de ella.

- voy a dejar de ser auror.- le anunció lleno de seguridad.- no quiero que al bebé ni a ti le hagan daño por mi culpa.

.

.

Fin del Flash Black

.unas ganas intensas de llorar volvierón a invadir su cuerpo cuando recordó las dulces palabras que le había dicho el ojiverde. En ese tiempo todo había sido tan lindo...

- él estaba deprimido y yo sufría viendolo triste, por lo que quise ayudarlo y busque un trabajo- guardó silencio un segundo para luego continuar.- y fui a una entrevista de un trabajo en donde prometían un buen sueldo..- comenzó a llorar la castaña.- que triste... en esa entrevista... en esa... él trató de obligarme a hacer cosas horribles!

.

el castaño, quien no había dejado de escucharla en todo el momentó, no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor al escucharla decir eso, Sabía de antemano que algo malo le había hecho ese desgraciado a ella , pero simplemnete verla llorar derrivaba la barrera de serenidad que él había construido para apoyarla.

- a penas entre en la oficina y lo ví ahí, decidí salir corriendo sin que me importara cualquier gran sueldo .- trataba de hablar la chica mientras lloraba.- pero no él me lo impido...

.

se sentía debil y la verdad es que dudaba que pudiera contarle todo, era demasiado doloroso...Pensó la chica mientras ocultaba su cara con el cabello. Pero un peso sobre su hombro hizo que ella levantara la vista y viera a su amigo mirandole con firmeza y dandole su apoyo incondicional. Lo que la ayudó a continuar...

- me lanzó un imperius y...-las lagrimas volvierón con más fuerza y volvió a agachar la cabeza antes de hablar.- y me pidió que me acostara con él.

.

La mente de Neville se quedo en blanco cuando escuchó eso. Ese malditó infeliz le hizo eso... Como se había atrevido... Lo haría pagar , ESE DESGRACIADO MERECÍA MORIR!

- Pe...pero yo no quise y luchaba para salirme de su control, No quería que me siguiera tocando, no quería que se atreviera a volver a besarme..- lloró amargamente .- y pude escapar...

.

algo en las pabras de ella habían logrado devolver el alma al cuerpo del joven. Entonces él no había abusado de ella en ese momento.

-Pero hasta hace poco no trabajabas con él? .- le cuestionó el chico al acordarse de algunos comentarios de Luna al respecto.

.

Ella levantó ahora sus rojizos ojos para luego sonreirle tristemente.

-me pidió firmar un contrato mientras estaba hechizada.- le contestó para luego cerrar los ojos y suspirar - el contrato decía que si no trabajaba para él yo...perdería mi casa, la custodía de mi bebé y además encerraría a Harry en azcaban por deber 45000000 galeones a la compañía.

.

Los ojos celestes del chico se abrieron como platos al escucharla, para luego entrecerrarlos de cólera. El muy maldito la había encadenado de una manera muy vil a estar con él.

-hermione...- la abrazó impulsivamente el chico- te prometo que nunca más ese desgraciado te lastimará...

.

las castaña se sorprendio del acto de su amigo, tanto que dejo de llorar.

-neville...- atino a decir la chica antes de hundirse en los brazos del castaño y aspirar su varonil aroma que al parecer lograba tranquilizarla.

-aunque tenga que arriesgar mi propia vida para hacerlo .- terminó su declaración el chico, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

.

Dejando a un molesto moreno mirandolos desde la puerta del departamento de la castaña.

-Interrumpo?.- dijo sarcasticamente mirando a Hermione, mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños inconcientemente por la rabia que comenzaba a sentir.

* * *

**jajaja .buuu es q con esto comienza la segunda parte del fic. ahora hermione manda ( no debí decir eso)  
**


	18. siguiendo con la vida

**Hi!**

**hace mucho que no escribía, pero es que no tenía mucha imaginación, lo siento pero este capitulo lo he escrito dos veces, la primera versión no me gustó para nada!**

**Así que la volvi a hacer, y bueno a mi me gusto mucho O/O , así que se las presento.**

**

* * *

**

**SIGUIENDO CON LA VIDA...**

El despeinado cabello de Neville no podía compararse en esos momentos con el enmarañado cabello de Hermione a esas horas de la mañana. Y es que en verdad tratar de pasar la noche juntos había sido una muy mala y a la vez buena idea.

A la castaña aún le zumbaban las orejas y no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que se cruzaba con los ojos gentiles del chico.

-Soy patética, verdad?- le preguntó ella dándole la espalda. No pensé que perdería la practica tan rápido.- le contestó avergonzada.

Aunque el joven hombre la miraba encantado; era su primer amanecer juntos y aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que sería después de que su ex esposo los encontrara en un situación embarazosa ni mientras ella hubiera estado embarazada, se sentía feliz de haber compartido las primeras horas del día y las últimas de la noche anterior; porque simplemente se veía hermosa, sinceramente preciosa.  
Sus bucles caían de manera aleatoria por sus hombros, dándole un toque exótico, y aquel rubor de muñeca de porcelana, la hacía ver tan adorable.  
Por lo que trataba de ignorar aquel dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aumentar lentamente, ya que sería realmente imperdonable no guardar esos recuerdos y menos dejar que ella se diera cuenta que era su primera vez haciéndolo.

-No lo creo Herms…Lo hiciste perfecto- comentó sin poder aguantar un bostezo el chico.- sin embargo yo…, lamento haberte decepcionado.

La chica se volvió lentamente hacia él para verlo tiernamente los ojos, cambiando de inmediato el dolor de cabeza del joven por un ligero incremento en su ritmo cardiaco.

-En verdad no sabes cuánto agradezco todo lo que haces por mi.-le dijo la chica volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos- gracias por quedarte conmigo después de todo.

Fue entonces que otra vez las ganas de abrazarla lo invadieron y sin poder contenerse un segundo más se levanto para ir hacia ella.  
Pero un fuerte golpe, lo dejo medio inconsciente en el piso.

-Neville!- Gritó la joven un tanto desesperada al verlo caerse al piso- estas bien?

Pero el castaño solo pudo escucharla gritar su nombre, aunque si no hubiese sonado como un grito salido de una película de terror hubiera sido maravilloso.

-Contéstame! Neville?- le volvía a repetir mientras trataba de levantarlo y poner la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo.

Neville le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, dejando más relajada a la castaña.

-lo siento, no debimos de dejar todas estas cosas tiradas en el suelo.- se disculpó la castaña mientras él ahora se levantaba y se frotaba la cabeza.  
-pues sí, además debes de estar congelándote al igual que yo.- decía mientras se recostaba en la pared; ahora frotándose los brazos. –después de que hemos pasado toda la noche en el suelo.

La castaña que se había quedado sentada en el piso después del accidente de su amigo, no puedo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que se encontraba sentada sobre la chaqueta del chico.

-Ah…Lo siento.- se disculpó mientras se arrodillaba y levantaba la prenda para entregársela al dueño.

Él la tomo tranquilamente de su mano y se la colocó, para luego extenderle la mano a ella y así poder ayudarle a levantarse.

-Graci….- intentó decirle al ojiazul cuando ella también perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de él. Quedando ella en los brazos de él; y mientras sus rostros solo eran separados por unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.  
-Hermione…- pronunció sin querer nervioso el joven, tratando de detener varios impulsos que querían controlar su cuerpo.  
-ahh..-simplemente no le salían palabras de la boca. Los ojos de él brillaban de una forma especial mientras sus labios pronunciaban su nombre, el era en verdad muy apuesto, pero…  
- LO SIENTO!.- se disculpó cuando pudo reaccionar.  
-eh… en verdad sería bueno recoger todo.- trató de desviar el tema Neville, junto con su mirada y sus pensamientos.

A lo que la castaña asintió y se levantó rápidamente para ir por una escoba.

- creo que para la próxima deberías de recurrir al método mágico- pero no continuó ya que la mirada retadora de ella lo paralizó.  
-Neville pensé que me habías entendido.- le dijo negando con la cabeza mientras recogía todos los pedazos de madera esparcidos por el suelo.- las maquetas solo se pueden hacer al estilo muggle , es la única forma en saber si de verdad el espacio que estas creando va a ser útil para el futuro dueño.- casi recito la chica mientras sus ojos adoptaban el brillo de ella siempre tenía cuando leía un libro.

Su amigo solo suspiro y sonrió cansado, comenzando él también a recoger los pedazos de cartón y los tarros de pegamentos del suelo.

-entonces, para la próxima hazme acordar de traer una bolsa para dormir o al menos una manta, para no congelarnos sentados en el piso toda la noche.- le comentó para luego abrir los ojos y esquivar el cojín que la chica le había lanzado.  
-tonto..- le dijo mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa causada por el comentario anterior. Y se dirigía hacia el espacio de cocina, que tenía en la misma pieza de la sala, para preparar el desayuno de su hija y café cargado para ellos dos, ya que ella le había pedido a él que se quedase a ayudarle a terminar la maqueta de uno de los proyectos que tenía, a parte de la de remodelar su antigua casa.

Cuando un grito, proveniente del cuarto de su hija, hizo que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran girando rápidamente a buscar con los ojos su varita, para luego correr hacia donde el sonido provenía.

Neville también lo escuchó, pero no se movió hasta que Hermione fuera primero a ver lo que pasaba, ya que era su madre y aunque le hubiera encantado, él no era el padre. Por lo que siguió a la castaña alejando con un movimiento de su varita cualquier objeto que apareciera en el camino de su compañera para que pudiese llegar rápidamente donde la pequeña.

-Ani!- La castaña gritó mientras sus ojos buscaban a la niña por toda la habitación- donde estas?- volvió a repetir mientras abría las puertas de closet.  
- mami…- chilló la ojiverde desde algún lugar de la habitación.

Su madre un poco confundida buscó ayuda en los ojos azules de su amigo, quien se encontraba atrás de ella apoyado en el marco de la puerta señalando la parte baja de la cama con uno de sus dedos. Por lo que no tardó en volver a agacharse y levantar las sábanas, descubriendo a la pequeña niña de cabello negro abrazando sus piernas mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Mi amor…- la consoló mientras gateaba hacia ella para abrazarla.- que paso? Pequeña.

La niña volvió a llorar con más ganas mientras se prendía del cuello de su madre, quien al verla en ese estado solo atinó a sacarla con cuidado de aquel lugar.

-mi papá! Mi papá!- comenzó a decir la Ani, cuando Hemrione se sentó junto con ella encima de la cama.- quielo vel a mi papá!

La joven se tapo la boca con ambas manos mientras luchaba para que sus fuerzas no la abandonaran y comenzara a llorar junta su hija. Maldición eso nunca se lo perdonaría, si bien él la había hecho llorar a ella miles de veces nunca le perdonaría que también le hiciese daño a su pequeña, nunca!

-lo extlaño mucho mami.- seguía llorando mientras comenzaba a jalar una de las mangas de la blusa de su madre.- quielo vel a mi papi.- casi rogó la niña.

Los ojos verdes de la pequeña, ahora estaban bañados de un pigmento rojo producido por el llanto, con lo que su corazón comenzó a dolerle fuertemente. Ese era el mismo futuro que le esperaría a su otro pequeño bebe, ya que Harry nunca estaría junto a ellos…

Neville que había visto toda la escena simplemente quería en esos momentos, agarrar su varita y traer al maldito de Potter. NO, no podía entender como un hombre podía renunciar a una familia como ellas.

Pero esa no era hora de venganzas estúpidas que podrían lastimar más esa niña, no! Tenía que hacer algo rápidamente, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo su amiga podría aguantar toda aquella impotencia que sentía al ver llorar a su hija por aquel idiota.

-Ani…- le hablo el ojiazul a la niña en modo dulce, captando momentáneamente la atención de la pequeña.- en verdad quieres verlo?- le preguntó mientras pasaba cariñosamente su mano por la cabellera negra de la pequeña.  
-Si!.- contestó inmediatamente la niña mirando cautelosamente al chico.  
-te podemos llevar mañana a verlo, si quieres? – le comentó con una amigable sonrisa, captando ahora la mirada de terror de la castaña.  
-de veldal.- le preguntó mientras sus grandes ojos verdes comenzaban a adquirir el mismo brillo alegre de siempre; lo que hizo que la chica entrecerrará los ojos y que en silencio a afirmara la proposición de su amigo. Porque si bien era cierto ellos eran padre e hija y no los podía separar; si Harry no la quería a ella con él, eso no significaba que él no quisiese a la pequeña consigo.

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo ese día y el viento soplaba suavemente haciendo el día realmente encantador, sin dudas para todos, pero para él no. Desde hacia exactamente 12 horas su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz, su pulso estaba acelerado y unas ganas muy grandes de convertirse en asesino estaban a punto de controlarlo.

**Flash Black**

-maldición...-volvió a repetir. Porque era la onceaba vez que se maldecía a sí mismo desde que salió lleno de furia del departamento de su ex esposa.  
-Harry, sabes que los celos producen infartos? -comento divertido su pelirrojo asistente.- deberías tranquilizarte.

El pelinegro cambio su expresión a una más serena para voltear hacia su amigo.

- No la amo por lo que no son celos lo que siento, George.- argumento el ojiverde  
-ah... y entonces que es lo q sientes?.- pregunto con intención el muchacho.

El ojiverde abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, la verdad es que sabía muy bien que no debía sentir celos, pero... en verdad el había dejado de amarla?

-George, que ella me haya engañado no significa que ella deje de ser Hermione.- respondió casi sin pensar. Haciendo que el gemelo suspire triunfante. - no puedo evitar preocuparme aún por ella.  
-así que al menos el testarudo Potter obsesionado con odiar a Hermione se dio cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ella?- le interrogó con sorna.

Vivir sin ella? Si eso en verdad le hubiera dejado traumado en el pasado, pero ahora el ya no podía preocupase por eso, el ya tenía a alguien con quien estar y ella estaba tomando otro camino. Pero en verdad eso era lo que quería?

**Fin del flash Black**

Después de recordar eso, no pudo evitar suspirar.

-necesito tranquilizarme.- susurraba para sí mismo mientras se encaminaba a la rejilla de entrada de su casa, cuando sintió los brazos de su pelirroja pareja aferrarse a su cuello.  
-Hola! Amor! Te extrañe tanto.- la escuchó susurrarle al oído.

El pelinegro se volvió hacia ella y trató de sonreír, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba en su interior.-si solo nos vimos en el desayuno….- Pero no puedo terminar la oración ya que sus verdes ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver a una niña con el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, volar al lado de otro hombre en una escoba.

-ani?...- susurró para luego caminar tres pasos hacia la dirección por donde ellos venían, para luego bajar la mirada hacia una chica de cabello castaño que caminaba sonrientemente sin perderlos de vista .- Hermio..ne?

La pelirroja que también había podido percibir la visita de ellos, se quedo mirando al chico de castaños cabellos con interés.

-no sabía que Neville volara tan bien.- comentó tranquilamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, causando que el moreno volviera la vista a ellos y que volviera a perder la tranquilidad.

Mientras que a diez pasos de ahí el castaño aterrizaba y bajaba a la niña en brazos, quien no podía estar más contenta, pues había heredado la pasión del vuelo de su padre.

-glacias, Neville.- le agradeció con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.- mi mamá también debió venil.

Él chico que ya había visto a la pareja desde el cielo, ahora le sonreía a la pequeña damita mientras esperaba que Hermione llegará, para que le indicará el momento preciso para que la niña viera a su padre.

-no creo, Ani.. Tu madre odia volar. Ella tiene….- pero no continuó ya que sintió una mano en su hombro.  
- Neville, no quiero que ella esté cerca de mi hija.- susurró en el oído del ojiazul, apoyándose en el hombro de él para saludar con la mano a su niña.  
-mami, mami ya llegaste!.- rió la ojiverde aplaudiendo.- ahora vamos a ver a papi

La castaña le lanzó una mirada de terror a su amigo quien solo volvió a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros.

-Parece que tu mamá quiere darle una sorpresa a Harry- le dijo a la niña mientras la ponía en el piso y le agarraba la mano- te parece si nos vamos a esconder mientras ella lo prepara todo?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, nunca hubiera pensado que se le iba a ocurrir una cosa así a su amigo, pero al menos eso le daría tiempo para hablar con el pelinegro.

-si amor, quédate un ratito con Neville.- le pidió a la criatura, quien comenzaba a hacer un puchero nuevamente.- puedes seguir jugando con él en la escoba.- terminó diciéndole pues sabía que era lo único que en verdad podía tranquilizarla.

El castaño al ver la reacción de felicidad de Anira le susurró a su amiga un _suerte_, antes de llevarse a la niña a un lugar más apartado.  
La castaña los vio irse y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, atrás de ella se encontraba él y para empeorarlo todo también estaba esa desagradable mujer.

-respira…- se alentó a sí misma.- ya no soy la misma tonta del pasado, ya no podrán lastimarme….- terminó para girarse y darle frente a los dos.

A una pelirroja Ginny que la miraba llena de arrogancia y a un enfadado, pero apuesto, Harry que la miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados. Mientras sentía en su interior dos suaves golpecitos en su vientre; después de todo Ani no era la única que quería volver a ver a su padre.

* * *

**bueno eso es todo lo que les traigo esta vez y en verdad les ruego que me disculpen por no escribir en vacaciones( y por mis faltas de ortografía o de revisión) , les prometo que subiré otro cap más antes de entrar a clases.**

**ahh.. y espero que no cause la primera parte confusiones ( aunque la hice de esa forma para eso ^-^)!**

**bye y muchos muchos besos!**

**en verdad me han gustado sus mensajes, gracias!**


	19. despedida e ironia

**despedida e ironia  
**

Los verdes ojos de Harry mostraban un furia escondida y la castaña tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no doblegarse ante su mirada.

-hola.- le saludo fríamente ignorando completamente a la joven que lo acompañaba, pero él no le devolvió el gesto solo desvió la mirada hacia las dos figuran que parecían jugar en el aire a unos 50 kilómetros.

-puedo saber que hace ese idiota con mi hija?.- fue lo único que se digno a decir

Ante aquel comentario Hermione solo pudo arquear las cejas y desviar la mirada hacia su antigua casa.

-Él no es ningún idiota, sabes?- le trató de aclarar mientras daba unos pasos hacia uno de sus rosales y sus dedos jugaban con sus bucles.- idiota es aquel que trae a vivir a la casa que antes compartía con su familia.- señaló dándole énfasis a la última palabra para luego dirigir una mirada llena de burla hacia la pelirroja.- a una loca sin escrúpulos, sabiendo que tu hija tiene derecho a venir cuando le dé la gana.

Ella estaba enfadada, lo sabía. Ese modo mordaz de aclarar las cosas, esa mirada fría; las conocía muy bien. Pero acaso no era él el que debería estar molesto?

-Hermione como puedes llamarme así?- se trató de hacer la ofendida la ojiazul.- si tú en menos de tres meses has podido conseguir a tremendo hombre.

La ojimiel no pudo evitar reírse ante sus palabras y se volvió hacia ella para mirarla con lástima

-wao… tan rápido te aburriste de mi apuesto Harry?- no pudo evitar sonar terriblemente irónica; y aunque no hubiera sido apropósito, se había sentido realmente bien haciéndolo.- mira si eres mala, el aún sigue bien conservado… aunque….-dijo pensativa la joven mientras se acercaba al chico.- quizás sus lindos ojos verdes puedan tener una difícil competencia con los azules de Neville.

Pero la chica ni bien terminaba de decir esto cuando el ojiverde ya la estaba tomando de la mano con fuerza y ahora la jalaba hacia el jardín de la casa.

-Que tienes? SUELTAME!.- le gritó ella mientras forcejeaba- ya no quiero que me toques!

Estas palabras hicieron que el moreno parara y que en vez de soltarla, la agarrara de sus dos muñecas y la acercase a su cuerpo. Pudiendo sentir el aquel aroma a jazmines de ella.

-CLARO! Y COMO VAS A QUERER SI TE ESTAS ACOSTANDO CON ESE MALDITO IMBECIL!.- no pudo evitar devolverle el grito, lo había sacado de sus casillas.

Aunque su momento de cólera tuvo que terminar abruptamente cuando ella pisó uno de sus pies, causando que la soltara y que ella pudiera darle una fuerte cachetada.

-No te permito que me hables así!- le contestó la ojimiel con furia en los ojos.- y menos en presencia de mi bebé!

Fue entonces que él pasó la vista por el cuerpo de ella, descubriendo el pequeño vientre de ella bajo una blusita rosa de maternidad.

Y el dolor volvió a aparecer en el corazón del joven , ahí estaba la prueba de su traición, creciendo al igual que el rencor en su interior.

-ah..- dijo desviando la mirada de ella.- hasta puede que sea de ese idota de Neville.- le soltó ardido.

La chica que por unos minutos albergó esperanza para que él reaccionase y se diera cuenta de que él estaba en un completo error, se desilusionó; y las lágrimas quisieron volver a salir de sus ojos, pero no podía.

-sabes? Él padre de mi bebé era un hombre maravilloso y adorable pero… murió.- le dijo en un volumen bajo para que solo él pudiera escucharla.- y ahora tu también lo estas como hombre para mí.- levantando la vista hacia él y encontrándose con aquellos verdes orbes que ya no le quitarían el aliento, sino que a partir de ahora solo le recordarían el pasado.

Y sin poder evitarlo ella pasó uno de sus dedos por los labios de él delineándolos. Dejando en shock al joven y sin poder respirar, mientras su corazón comenzaba a moverse rápidamente en su interior; hace tanto tiempo que no sentía sus caricias…

-Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar, nunca más me vuelvas a saludar si nos vemos por las calles y no estoy con Ani, nunca más te acerques a mí- le susurró mientras terminaba de rozar aquellos labios que ahora dejarían un amargo recuerdo de los besos entre ellos.- tú lo decidiste así y así será.- terminó mientras por última vez, le acomodaba el nudo de la corbata, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la rejilla que daba a la calle.

-tú me obligaste a eso….- él también intentó decirle pero ella no voltio a verlo, solo siguió caminando.- TU DESTRUISTE TODO.- Le gritó con impotencia al verla alejarse, al verla dejarlo, causando que ésta vez ella si detuviera su caminar para voltear a verlo con una triste sonrisa.

- como puedes decir eso? Si ni siquiera tuviste el coraje para confiar en mí?- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros y girando casi de manera infantil, quedando de espalda a él .- Bueno… solo venía a decirte que Ani quiere verte , pero…- volvió a caminar hacia la entrada unos pasos más.- no quiero que se entere de que tu noviecita ahora vive aquí.- y sin más salió del lugar.

Dejando a un Harry totalmente confundido y con el alma y el corazón totalmente destruidos. No sabía a qué se refería ella exactamente, pero eso no cambiaría en nada el hecho de que desde ahora en adelante sus caminos deberían de ir totalmente separados.


	20. confusiones

**CONFUSIONES**

**.**

El cabello de la castaña estaba bañado en sangre y sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, creando un camino oscuro hacia sus labios marchitos.

-te debe odiar Potter.- pudo escuchar una voz susurrarle en el oído.- ella tan dulce y linda y arrastrada a esto solo por tu existencia.

Pero él no podía moverse, solo podía escucharlo hablar melancólicamente a ese hombre alto que por la oscuridad le era difícil reconocer.

-sabes como hubiera sido su vida si tu no hubieras ganado la guerra ante el señor oscuro?- le volvió a dirigir la palabra, esta vez volviéndose hacia él y comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo.- simplemente perfecta a mi lado.

Fue en ese segundo que los verdes ojos del joven se abrieron llenos de pánico, para luego voltear hacia los costados como maniático .

-Harry? – le contesto adormilada la pelirroja mientras le daba la espalda.- duermet…

El pelinegro la miró tranquilo volviendo a respirar normalmente.

-Todo fue un sueño.- se dijo a sí mismo tratando de tranquilizarse mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Hace tanto que no sufría de esas horribles pesadillas, desde que se había casado simplemente habían desaparecido.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia el cielo que desde la ventana cercana parecía ser el mismo al cual los dos después de amarse le dedicaban varios minutos para observarlo. Y sin poder evitarlo suspiró lleno de cansancio y frustración , hasta cuando duraría esa pasadílla?

Los días ya no eran lo mismo que antes, simplemente ahora le resultaban completamente monótonos y largos. Por qué sus vidas habían dejado de ser perfectas?

Fue en eso en donde a la mente del joven vinieron las palabras de aquel hombre que había visto en sueños; y su piel volvió a erizarse y un sentimiento en su interior comenzara a oprimirle el pecho.

-Solo fue un sueño.- se trató de convencer el chico mientras salía de la cama para tomar un poco de aire.

Si tenía que ser eso, Hermione herida?, pero quien en atrevería a tocarla? Después de todo, ella aún seguía siendo la esposa del jefe de Aurores, pensaba un tanto orgulloso el chico , para luego cambiar su semblante por otro deprimido.

-despues de todo hemos roto toda conexión entre noso…- pero no pudo terminar la frase al escuchar la chimenea crepitar y encenderse en medio de la oscuridad.

-Anuncio para el señor Potter.- recitó la cabeza de una mujer chillona.- por la repentina enfermedad de la directora de Howarts, Minerva Macgonagal, Usted queda autorizado para ir a verla a su escuela, en donde su ex jefa de casa lo espera.

Att. Tellty.

Y sin más desapareció dejando sobre la maderas ahora apagadas de la chimenea, un pasaje del expreso de Howarts.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de la impresión, Macgonagal enferma? Pero si ella siempre había gozado de una buena salud, y estaba seguro que ella era mucho menor de lo que había sido Dumbledore cuando el recién había entrado al colegio.

Y el moreno sin poder evitarlo se tiró a uno de los muebles de la sala, si antes estaba mal, ahora se sentía acorralado. Pues era obvio que ella no estaba enferma, por lo que seguramente el tema de su llamado sería….

-Harry?.- le susurró su actual novia comenzando a besar su cuello.- pensé que te había dejado exhausto ayer…- comenzando a subir hacia su oreja mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de él.- tu mujercita se equivocó no estas en buena forma, estas fulll

Y esas fueron las palabras q acabarón con él poco entusiasmo q había ganado con las caricias de la pelirroja. Por qué había tenido que mencionarla?

Acaso pensaba ella que ese desgraciado lo hacía mejor que él? Simplemente eso hacía que su sangre hirviese de la cólera. No era el maldito Huron con quien debía engañarlo? Entonces porque ahora se revolcaba con otro?

-Harry!- le gritó la castaña un poco asustada, pues éste la había agarrado de los hombros y ahora la sostenía fuertemente, causándole un poco de daño a la chica.

-ah…lo siento.- se disculpo el ojiverde soltándola

-Que te pasa?.- le pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás por un poco temerosa.-

-Ginny y si es mi hijo? .- preguntó el chico bajando la cabeza.

La pequeña weasley lo miró aterrorizada, se estaba arrepintiendo?

-Pero amor, tú mismo me dijiste que viste a Malfoy salir de tu casa totalmete como si se hubiera revolcado con tu esposa.

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza pidiéndole que le ayudara, que le diera un poco de consuelo, pero la mujer no puedo descifrar su mirada. Desviando la suya de la de él un poco frustrada.

-pero si eso no fue lo que paso?- le cuestiono desilucionado, después de todo ella no era igual que la castaña.

Ante estas palabras la pelirroja no pudo evitar que su temperamento suba, Pero como era posible que le este diciendo esas cosas a ella?.

-Harry soy tu novia, por favor como puedes lastimarme al decirme cosas así.- fingió llorar la chica para luego darle la espalda.- Acaso tu sigues amándola?

Si tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, no podía dejar que él fuera tras la castaña de nuevo, una vez había soportado que la desprecie, pero ya no dejaría que la dejara. Porque simplemente ella no lo merecía, él siempre fue suyo.

Las palabras de la chica lo sorprendieron, acaso él de verdad seguía amándola? , aunque eso ya no debía importarle; después de todo ella no quería nada más con él. Y además no tenía derecho a dejar a Ginny por segunda vez, después de todo ella siempre había estado para él.

-Lo siento Ginny.- le susurró suavemente al oído.

Consiguiendo que la chica esbozara una sonrisa triunfante, después de todo lo había conseguido.

* * *

El cielo siempre era azul en ese pequeño espacio de tierra, lo sabía muy bien ella. En ese mismo sitio había entregado su primer beso, en ese lugar había aceptado su anillo, y ahora en ese mismo espacio veía el cielo cargando en su vientre el segundo hijo que le daba.

Y una dulce risa se escapó de sus labios.

- aquí viví la niñez, adolescencia, la adultez y la maternidad.- exclamó divertida, aunque una lagrima cayó por su rostro, después de todo no había sido de esa forma en la que había soñado volver a Howarts.

Ya no era tan feliz, como antes; y en ese acantilado con vista al lago, lleno de flores y en donde ellos veían juntos el atardecer , solo ahora era un lugar llenos de recuerdos que la lastimaban, llenos de espina que hacían sangrar su corazón.

Un suave suspiró rompió el silencio del lugar, había llegado la hora de retirarse de su antiguo colegio. Después de haber llorado lo suficiente en el regazo de su profesora favorita se sentía con ganas de volver a su agitada vida sin él.

Y hubiera estado a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse si justo en ese instante el ocaso no hubiese dado una vista tan magnífica. Por lo que no esperó para correr hasta el borde del abismo para tener toda la vista del cielo reflejado en el lago.

* * *

Y él que pensaba que las cachetadas más fuertes las daba Ginny, pensaba el ojiverde saliendo del castillo. Si le hubieran dicho que su profesora golpeaba tan fuerte, seguro que la hubiera recomendado para que sea el reemplazo de uno de los gemelos en un partido de Quidicht( ellos eran los golpeadores)

-fue peor de lo que pensé…- habló solo el chico levantando la mirada hacia el cielo. Porque en verdad no quería oir como cuchicheaban las estudiantes sobre su…como decían . AH …si, su sexi look empresarial.

Maldición tengo que salir antes de que suene el timbre de descanso; comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor el moreno, y quien no? Después de haber recibido un par de fuertes cachetadas y un sermón de una hora, quien estaría de ánimo para ser tolerante con desenfrenadas colegialas.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, ya que tan solo a mitad del camino sonó la campana , desatando con él los gritos enardecidos de unas treinta chicas que hicieron que a Harry se le paracen los cabellos del miedo, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que correr. Pero a donde?

Y…. bueno no había planeado llegar hasta ahí pero, esas chiquitas lo habían obligado y bueno , bueno…ese lugar había sido mágico para él en algún momento. Quizas su mente le había traído sin querer hasta allí.

Él joven se pasó la mano por su cabello lentamente, mientras dejaba correr las imágenes de los miles de momentos que pasaban por su mente.

En aquel árbol que brotaba flores de diversos colores, él la había acorralado por más de una hora , para que por fin ella llegara a admitir lo que sentía por él, una sonrisa se le escapó traviesamente .

En aquel prado, jugando y riendo sobre ella; él había sentido su primer impulso de hacer cosas de adultos, se sonrojó esta vez.

Y ese acantilado…en aquel sitio…le propuso matrimonio, recordó el chico cerrando los ojos para no perder la imagen mental de Hermione con las manos en posición de rezo, casi al borde del barranco con los ojos brillantes mientras divisaba el ocaso; eso siempre lo dejaba con una mirada de idiota en el pasado, pero ya nunca podrían volver el tiempo atrás.

-al menos que le pida a Magonagall su gira tiempo, aunque dudo mucho que me lo dé.- bromeo para si mismo, mientras sentía como su ánimo caía en picada.

Un último suspiro y volvería a su rutinaria vida, se dijo abriendo los ojos para observar aquel lugar de sus recuerdos; sin contar que frente a él la misma castaña de hace cinco años volvía a estar en la misma posición y con el mismo semblante.

Acaso eso era un sueño?

Uno dos tres, esos fueron los latidos del ojiverde al verla en un solo segundo, aquel brillo angelical seguía ahí, en aquellos orbes chocolates en los q se había refugiado sin fin de veces. Sus bucles caían ligeramente sobre sus hombros y sus largas pestañas hacían juego con aquel sonrojo maternal que hacían resaltar sus rosados labios.

Un momento! Su corazón luchaba contra su mente. La extrañaba? Pero y todo lo que había pasado? Y aquel niño? Acaso sería posible que fuera suyo? , mil y una preguntas se le cruzaban por su mente mientras comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia ella; porque quería saber lo que pasaba, porque quería verla, escucharla...

Pero unos pasos atrás de él y una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvieron.

-no crees que ya bastante daños le has causado.- preguntó seriamente el hombre que lo sostenía

Y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un profundo dolor, así que ella había venido con Neville y además … había dejado que otro hombre pisara aquel lugar secreto.

-Yo ya me iba.-le contestó el ojiverde esquivando la mirada fría de su ex compañero de clases.

Sin darse cuenta que la joven madre acababa de escuchar los pasos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ellos, quedando como piedra al darse cuenta de la presencia de su ex esposo.

-Harry?

Si! Efectivamente ahí parado, frente a ella se encontraba él. Y es que no había cambiado mucho desde que salieron de ese colegio y ahora verlo con el pantalón negro de terno, la camisa blanca y corbata hizo que la castaña pensara por un momento estuviese viendo al antiguo colegial Harry

-Harry yo debí de decir no ese día…- le dijo la chica mientras negaba con los ojos cerrados y retrocedía.- si no nos hubiéramos casado. Quizás...- se paró de pronto la chica, pues comenzaba a marearse, pero las ganas de ver a aquel Harry de su adolescencia le dieron fuerzas para levantar la vista hacia él.- quizás no te hubieras alejado de mí

Pero la voz de la castaña se apagó, junto con los latidos de los dos chicos presentes, al ver como Hermione caía desmayada por aquel abismo.

-HERMIONE! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo


End file.
